This isn't love
by Living Arrow
Summary: After five years Anzu comes back to Domino, She meet back with Seto, who is now friend with the others, he falls for her quickly, but she is already engaged. Yet to Seto there is something not right about the guy... or is he simply jealous?
1. One big happy family

_**Important:**_ Note that it is NOT necessary to read double is trouble before reading this story, even if this story is a sequel the whole plot is completely different and has nothing to do with the first story. The only thing you need to know is that Meyli is Kaiba's twin sister and she's going out with Joey, nothing more.

Chapter one: One big happy family.

Seto Kaiba, now 22 years old, was sitting at his desk, working as usual. Things had changed a lot over the past 5 years. Now out of high school, and with Meyli to help him, Kaiba had a lot less work to do and a lot more time to work, he was working from 9 to 4 during the week, plus the meetings and he always had the week ends off. It was unbelievable the good it did to him and how much he changed. Even if he still wasn't really a sociable person, his temper calmed down considerably. He was more relaxed, he was now patient and even rarely got into fight or insult anymore, though he still loved to pick a fight with his 'step-brother' occasionally...ok a lot. It was more on a friendly matter now, after all, Joey and Meyli had been going out for five years, so it was inevitable that Kaiba accept them and with time it turned into a friendship (a lot of time).

The door of his office opened and Meyli stepped and sat down on his desk.

"Come on Seto, it's lunch break, and in the word lunch break there is the word lunch," She said, giving him fast food.

Kaiba stopped typing on his laptop and removed his glasses, some unwanted gift from Gozaburo by making him work so much when he was young, at least he only needed them to work. He joined his hand and put his elbow on his desk, he looked like a businessman.

"Alright, what exactly do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something?" Meyli played innocent.

Kaiba smirked. "I know you, usually you are dragging me down the road to get food with you saying 'it's good for you to take some fresh air.'" Kaiba mimicked her, showing he knew it wasn't the real reason.

"Because it's true," Meyli said.

"Yea right," Kaiba said, he dropped the serious face and started eating some fries. "So, what do you want already?"

"Well, you see...we...want you to be Joey's best man for the marriage…"

Kaiba almost choked when he heard that. "You can't be serious about this? I thought it would be Yugi or Tristan."

"Well, you see since I don't have any girl relatives, Joey is the one who choose the bridesmaid so we decided that I had to pick the best man," Meyli let out really fast.

"Why not Mokuba then?"

"Because I decided it would be you," Meyli said.

"Do I really have to?" Kaiba whined, not that he didn't wanted to please his sister, he just had a good idea why she choose him.

"No, of course not, if you want to see the sweet little picture of you taking a bath when you were a baby on the first page of all the newspaper of the country," Meyli said in a sweet little evil voice.

"What!"

"You heard me."

"Fine, not like I have a choice anyway," Kaiba said.

"Of course you don't."

"I suppose this is all part of your plan to hook me with some girl isn't it, a certain bridesmaid I presume?" Kaiba said. His bachelorhood was one of the biggest joke among the guys, so far Kaiba never had any girlfriend, well never a serious one (it was always just fake for media or things like that), and for the last three years they had been doing everything they could to hook him with everything that had a pair of...well, you get the picture

"Now what in the world makes you think we are trying to hook you with someone?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, thinking of all the time they pushed him on a girl passing next to him and the time they locked him in his office with the new secretary for three hours to only name two.

"You're so paranoid. But now that you brought up the subject, it's really time you try to look for a girlfriend, you need a woman in your life," Meyli said with a 'I-know-all' look.

"I endured you for the past five years, that's more than enough."

"Well I'm getting married in a month so you have to find someone to take care of you once I'll be gone," Meyli said.

"I was perfectly taking care of myself before you came," Kaiba replied.

"Oh yea, working day and night, not having a single friend, being a jerk. That's what you call taking care of yourself?"

"Ok, so maybe that's a bad example, but I don't need a girl to take care of me."

"Fine, but you still need some company, Mokuba won't stay at the mansion forever you know. Maybe for once you could take example on him and go out with girls."

At this very moment Mokuba entered the office with paper work for Seto and a cell phone glued to his ear. "Tamie please listen to me for a minute." Mokuba said as he gave the sheet to Seto. "No, I swear I wasn't with her- listen to me- no it wasn't- you saw wrong- I'm telling you- shouldn't that be enough?- No I wasn't with Judy yesterday.- I know I said I couldn't go out with you yesterday because I had somewhere else to go.- No I swear I wasn't with Azuki yesterday at 9 nor with Isa after school.- Hey wait, just let me explain."

Mokuba put his cell phone in his pocked and sighed. "Tamie just hung up on she after broke up with me. She thinks she saw me kiss Isa after school while taking her home and that I had a date with Azuki at 9. But I was with Ginny after school and my date was with Norika last night, I broke off with Judy two days ago and I'm not going out with Azuki before another 4 days. Oh well, now that Tamie is gone I can date Idsumi." Mokuba said the last part to himself before walking out of the office.

Kaiba looked at Meyli. "You were saying?"

"Bad example," Meyli said.

"I wonder what we did wrong in his education…," Kaiba wondered.

"I'm blaming you, you raised him longer than me."

"Well I'm blaming you, he was fine before you came," Kaiba replied.

"Whatever, we're getting away from the subject here," Meyli said.

"Right, so, who's gonna be the bridesmaid?" Kaiba asked.

"That's my little secret," Meyli said with a grin meaning she was up to no good.

"And you expect me to believe it's not any plan to hook me up with someone?" Kaiba said, more to himself, anyway he had no choice in that matter. "With friends like this who needs enemies?"

"Come on stop being so over-dramatic. I swear we're not trying to hook you up, not this time anyway." Meyli said.

"Do I at least know her?" Kaiba asked.

"No, we're setting you up with Joey's 60 years old aunt, she's a nice lady you know, and at least with her you have zero chance of having any kid, it's a nice party don't you think she's a good match?."

"I think that you are completely stupid and extremely disgusting." Kaiba said.

"Well, you already said yes and beside you know what will happen if you change your mind. You'll just have to do it."

"Did I already mention just how much I hate you?"

"I love you too Seto." Meyli said with a smile.

888888888888

As soon as she stepped inside the airport Anzu looked everywhere around her for a certain person she knew was waiting for her, she hoped to find him and leave

before anyone recognize her.

"Waiting for someone?"

For half a second Anzu was scared, after five years in New York she learned to be extremely careful around stranger. She turned around, but a big smile appeared on her face when she saw who had talk. "Yugi!" She said, a little louder then she should have, hugging him so tightly that he could barely breath anymore.

"Anzu...Can't...breath..."

"Sorry. It's just that he had been way too long since I last saw you and..." Anzu stopped talking to take a really good look at him. "Since when are you taller than me?"

Yugi laughed, that was really a blunt question and it had been a while since anyone talked about his height, he grew up really quickly about a year after Yami left, of course Joey and Tristan teased him about weeds growing fast but they stopped long ago. "I'd say about three years or so, a long of things happen in 5 years you know."

"Yea, but it still feels weird for me to look 'up' at you. How tall are you anyway?" She asked as they recovered her luggage.

"With our without the hair?" Yugi asked.

"Well-"

"Oh my god look over there, it's Anzu Mazaki!"

Anzu and Yugi both looked over their shoulder and saw a really large mob of fan, both girl and boy running toward her and yelling. "I hope you thought of an escape plan."

"Of course: Run for it!" Yugi took her hand and started to lead her toward the nearest exit with the mob close behind.

"What are we going to do once we are out of here?" Anzu asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, you should have told me you were taking your fan club with you." Yugi said as they passed the door. As soon as they stepped outside Yugi did a quick survey of the surrounding for an escape route, his eyes landed on a familiar car with an even more familiar person stepping out of it not too far away, he grabbed her hand again. "This way."

Anzu let him lead her without any question until she saw exactly were they were heading. "Yugi, isn't that-" But Yugi didn't listen.

"Heads down." Yugi said, running straight into Kaiba in front of the bewildered body guard, causing both of them to fall back into the limo. "Come on, get in already."

"Hum..." Kaiba or Crazy fan mob?...Anzu looked behind her, all the fan had just spot her again and started to run toward her. Kaiba. She sat in the limo, wondering if Yugi had lost his mind and why the body guard hadn't even moved, the door closed behind her just has the mob reached the limo.

"Do you mind?" Anzu turned her head away from the window when she heard the 'oh so familiar' voice, yet there was something different about it.

Yugi, who was still lying on Kaiba, smiled and sat on the seat. "Sorry about that," He said, making himself comfortable.

"What the hell was that about?" Kaiba asked, sitting himself in front of Yugi.

"Sorry but we needed a way to escape all those fans," Yugi pointed toward the faces glued to the window, trying to get a view from the inside.

"I thought mindless fans stopped to run after you long ago since you stopped

dueling," Kaiba said.

"There're not mine, they're Anzu's fans," Yugi said pointing toward Anzu.

Kaiba blinked when he saw her, so far he hadn't even realized there was someone else in the limo. "Anzu?" If Yugi hadn't said her name he would have never recognized her, her hair had grown quite a bit and were now to her mid back, her features also changed from a teenager to the one of a young woman, to make it

simple she was probably the most beautiful girl Kaiba had ever see if the light shade of pink on his cheek was any indication.

"Um...Hi Kaiba." Of course the other had told her, in letters or emails, about their friendship with Kaiba, but seeing it with her own eyes was completely different from reading it in a letter, he seemed to be a completely different person then the one she knew during high school...and he was even hotter than back then too.

"So, why are you here? Meyli said you'd come back in three months."

Anzu wasn't sure how she should react, this was so weaird to her. "Well..." She really felt uneasy, the only thing the two of them ever did was insult each other.

"She came for the wedding." Yugi said, seeing Anzu's uneasiness.

"But it's only in two months."

"Yea, but it's costum that the bridesmaid help the bride to prepare the wedding and all those things." Yugi said.

"I see...Wait a second, so that mean that you are Joey's 60 years old aunt." Kaiba said to Anzu. "Sudenly, playing the best man doesn't seem so bad anymore."

"You're the best man? How in the world did you end up in that position? I would have never thought you would agree to such a thing." Anzu said.

"Meyli blackmailed him." Yugi said with a grin.

"Oh! Sounds like something she would do. But what was that comment you made about Joey's aunt?"

"Meyli also thought it would be fun to let him believe that Joey's aunt was the bridesmaid."

"I would have killed myself before that, I only saw this old crazed hag once for 5 minutes and that's enough to last all my life." Kaiba said. "And why didn't you just told me Anzu was the bridesmaid?"

"And why didn't you tell me he was the best man?" Anzu asked.

"Well, since the two of you haven't seen each other in a really long time and never really had a good relationship we were affraid one of you may refuse."

"I still don't get why they chose me instead of you or Tristan for this, since Meyli promised me it wasn't another atempt to hook me up with a girl."

"Because it's important for her, but don't tell her I told you." Yugi said.

"She could have just asked, no need to blackmail me like that." Kaiba said.

"I guess, but you know how she is, she have enough trouble trusting people already, she was probably afraid you'd refuse if she just ask you." Yugi said.

Kaiba sighed, he was going to need to talk to her, too bad for Yugi who was supposed to keep it a secret.

"But...What exactly did she used to blackmail you?" Anzu asked, letting her curiosity take over.

Yugi burst out laughing, Kaiba shoot him a 'if-you-talk-I'll-kill-you' glare. "The purpose of blackmail is to force someone to do as you will by promising to keep something a secret, if I let her have her way it was because I didn't want people to know." Kaiba said.

"That makes a lot of sense, but I'm sure she'll tell me as soon as I ask anyway." Anzu said with a smile, at this Yugi started to laugh even more.

88888888

There, you have it, the first and last chapter lolll (I'm joking of course) I got my good mood is back, my next chapter for prolongued truce is almost done too, I'll finish it tonight or tomorow so whenever it's up depends on how much time my editor have.

I don't know how long this story will be, it's Seto/Anzu of course. I'm sure you all noticed that in the first story it was Tea but I prefer Anzu and giving her two different names in my stories would be just too much confusing. Also notice that I now have two stories at the same time, I don't really know how I'll cope with this, we'll see.

I also changes a little bit of the end and a few things in the story so part of it hadn't been edited, so what?


	2. Reunion

Hi again everyone, spring break is finally here, you have no idea how slow the week passed. My older bro and me don't have our vacation at the same time so I'll probably write a lot.

We had an earthquake friday evening while I was watching animes so I had a clostrophobia crisis keeping me awake for 5 hours after the earthquake so I worked on my writer's block...but now that I think of it I think I forgot my idea so I'll have to write it down tonight.

Chapter two: Reunion.

"So huh... What are we waiting for?" Anzu asked. A good five minutes had passed since her and Yugi entered the limo, but they still haven't left the airport. At that moment, the door opened and a tall teen fell in with tons of girls yelling behind him.

"What in the world is going on here? What's with all these girls...and boy…since when do boys run after you, Seto?" The boy said.

Anzu was sure that she knew that teen, but she couldn't remember who he was. He turned around and saw her. When she saw his face, a childish kid came back to her mind, but that wasn't possible, was it?

"Hi!" The teen said with apparent enthusiasm. Anzu sweat dropped, it was Mokuba alright. She wondered how she couldn't recognize him before, it was really obvious even if he was far from the kid she knew. his voice was deeper, his face was more serious but it still had this little peaceful and innocent thing in it. His eyes had the same shine, his hair was still the same and he was almost as tall as Kaiba when he was his age. Anzu was sure he was probably attracting the opposite sex just as much as his older brother.

Mokuba looked back at his brother with a mischievous smile. "Why didn't you tell me you have a girlfriend?" Yami chuckled a little at this. Seto hated it when people were talking about anything that had to do with him getting a girlfriend, and he had good reasons too.

"How much time will I have to tell you that I DO NOT have a girlfriend," Seto said.

"If you say so," Mokuba waved it off. "Sorry about that Anzu, but it was just too tempting."

Anzu was surprised at first that he recognized her, but then again, she was famous, why wouldn't he recognize her? "Don't worry, Yugi told me all about your brother's famous bachelor life."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I'll consider dating the day I'll meet a girl with a complete brain who isn't interested in me for my money. And I don't think you can lecture me kid, how many girlfriends do you have now? Six?"

"Eight." Answered Mokuba, proudly. "I just met two in Australia." Anzu sweat dropped, could Mokuba really have eight girlfriends at the same time? And two of them in another country?

"I'm blaming Joey for this," Seto stated.

"So, you were in Australia? What for?" Anzu asked.

"Nothing much, just some meetings," Mokuba waved it off.

"So you work for your brother now?"

"I guess you could say that. I'm doing some of the job he used to do before, but it's only temporary."

Anzu looked at Kaiba. "Why are you making him work? You have more money than you can use in a lifetime."

"Maybe, but what Mokuba 'forgot' to tell you is that he made a 'small' illegal party in the high school and they 'accidentally' burned it to ashes."

"That really was an accident," Mokuba defended himself.

Kaiba smirked. "Him and a few friends got drunk and decided it would be fun to light a bonfire... a little bit too near a bottle of H2, they blew the whole lab and the school burned with it." (A/N: for those who don't have science class: fire and H2 make 'boom'.) Anzu and Yugi were laughing, even Kaiba was chuckling a bit but Mokuba had an embarrassed look on his face. "I was able to get him out of trouble by paying enough so they can rebuild it with more sophisticated equipment so Mokuba is working to pay me back."

"How much are you paid for this?" Anzu asked, still laughing. "I'm not sure you can say I'm paid for it. Technically I'm trying to get contracts Seto and Meyli are too busy to take care of and all the profits from those contracts goes straight to my debt." Mokuba said.

"What profits?" Kaiba asked. "At the rate you're going you'll still be at it when pigs fly."

The limo stopped in front of the game shop, Yugi and Anzu stepped out. "Aren't you two coming?"

Kaiba shook his head. "Sorry but I have work to do."

"Oh," Anzu didn't hide the disappointment in her voice. "I'll see you later then, I guess." She added with a smile.

"I guess." Kaiba answered before Anzu closed the door.

"Seto?" Mokuba yelled teasingly as soon as the door closed. "Why are you blushing?" He added with a big smile.

88888888888

When Anzu entered the game shop she was met with breath taking hugs from Joey and Tristan. Lasting for a good five minutes, they finally stepped back to take a good look at her.

"Yep, exactly like I thought you would be." Tristan said.

"That's because you saw her on TV two weeks ago, idiot," Joey said. He grinned. "Look at that, our little Anzu has become a woman, and a famous one on top of

that."

"I'm not the only one who changed you know. Who would've thought Joey Wheeler would get married one day, and with someone related to Kaiba on top of that?"

They all laughed.

"But seriously, Anzu, I never thought you'd go this far," Joey said. "I mean, I always known you would become a famous dancer but, I'd never imagine anything like this."

"I guess so. It wasn't really what I had in mind either. But it's really hard to win your life only by dancing so I had to twist my plans a little, but I really love being a singer and that way I still get to dance so I really like it." (A/N: I know some of you might not like the idea of her being a singer but when you see a ballet dancer being known all over the world by almost everyone and having mobs of fans, you'll tell me.) "So, why the big rush Joey? Two months notice is short for a marriage you know."

"Well, you see…," Joey trailed off.

"They wanted to get married while Meyli could still fit in a brides gown," Yugi said with a grin.

"Wha…? You mean she's.…," Joey grinned sheepishly and nodded. "Aw, that's so cute, Joey's going to be a daddy! Congratulations." Anzu hugged him.

888888888

All four of them decided to go to the restaurant to celebrate Anzu's return and Joey's future job of a father. They left not long before 11:00.

"Come on guys. I'll be alright, you don't need to worry," Anzu said.

"Are you crazy? Like we'll let you walk alone at night; it's dangerous," Joey said.

"He's right you know, a lot of girls have been attacked lately," Yugi said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I know this city like the back of my hand. My house is only 10 minutes away."

"Like you said: it's only 10 minutes, so we'll take you home safely," Tristan said.

"But it's not the same way. It'll take you 20 minutes and it's getting late. I'll be fine I swear. See you guys later," Anzu left before they could even answer.

"I...guess she'll be fine," Joey said. "You know she hates to have people watching over her."

The three of them sighed and started towards their homes.

Anzu walked fast. Back in New York, there was always someone with her and she was tired of it, but now she was wondering if she really should've left alone. She tried to calm herself by repeating in her mind that this was Domino City, not New York. It was different, but the feeling wouldn't go away, and it was starting to scare her. She looked behind her, but no one was there.

When she looked in front of her, she froze. She would have yelled if it wasn't for the hand over her mouth. She tried to get away but the man pushed her against a wall and held her there by her shoulder. He took something out of his coat. The light shining on it told Anzu it was a knife, and it looked really sharp. "If you say a word I'll kill you," The man said, removing his hand.

Anzu was completely paralyzed. Why hadn't she let the guys come with her? She acted stupid and now she was paying for it. The man kissed her. He tasted strongly of alcohol it was making Anzu sick but she couldn't move and she was afraid he would kill her if she tried anything. He moved to her neck and Anzu felt tears running over her cheek. She felt completely helpless, she couldn't do anything to stop him. She could still see the knife in his hand. If she tried to call for help, he would kill her for sure. She closed her eyes and tried to prepare herself for the worst.

Suddenly the man let go of her and she slowly fell on the ground with her back against the wall. She opened her eyes but, with her tears and the darkness, she could barely see anything. She saw the shadow of the man swing his knife at something. The knife fell to the floor and the man ran away. All she could see was the outline of someone tall.

The man turned around to look at her. "What in the world are you doing here?"

Anzu shrank back into the world. She recognized the voice, she would recognize it anywhere. It was the voice of Seto Kaiba, and she had never heard him sound that angry.

Seto instantly calmed down and his eyes softened when he saw her shrink like that. He kneeled before her. "Are you ok?"

Anzu opened her eyes. The first thing she saw were his eyes full of concern and...fear? Without even thinking she threw her arms around his neck and started to cry against his chest. She had never been so scared in all her life. Seto was taken aback by her action but he quickly put her arms around her in a protective embrace. "It's ok now. You're safe, Anzu," He couldn't stop himself from thinking about what could have happened to her if he hadn't found her. It was pure luck that he saw that man. He looked suspicious so he decided to follow him, but had he come out 10 seconds later or earlier and he would have missed it...and if this guy was the one who attacked all those girls lately, then all there would be left of Anzu would be a manipulated corpse.

After a few minutes Anzu calmed down. She was still sobbing softly against his chest. Kaiba stood up, holding her so she would follow him. "I'll take you home, ok?"

Anzu looked up. She still was too shocked to talk so she nodded.

88888888

That's is for this chapter, at first it was supposed to end later but I keep getting idea and that was the only place I could cut it before another 1000 words. Next chapter I have a surprise for all of you Kaiba fan: a very shirtless Kaiba lolllll.


	3. You have to remove that

Hi everyone, Yup I'm still alive, I'm sorry for the time it's taking me for my other story, I just don't have one second to myself, I have relatives over...but right now I'm really bored. Alright, now I bet you'll all want to kill me because this chapter had been ready for a few days already.

One more thing: Go get him Jess!

Chapter three: You have to remove that.

By the time they reached he house, Anzu calmed down. She started to feel safe again...though it might be because of Kaiba's arm around her and because she was still holding him as if her life depended on it. Kaiba walked her up to the door and let her go.

"You should be more careful, you know?" Kaiba said. "I can't believe the others were stupid enough to let you go by yourself."

"It was my fault. I'm the one who refused. Thank you," Anzu raised her head. It was the first time she even looked at him since he saved her. It was also then that she noticed the not so small stain on his arm. "What's that?" She grabbed his arm to get a better view.

"It's nothing." Kaiba said, wincing a little at the pain.

"How can you say that? It doesn't look like nothing to me," She tried to drag him inside. "Come on, I'll check it out."

"I'll be fine, don't worry about it." Kaiba said, trying to get away.

"Don't even try that on me, Seto Kaiba. I'm not buying it. A wound letting out that much blood can't be nothing, and who knows what that man did with that knife, you could get infected."

Kaiba weighted his options. He hadn't even realized he'd been hurt, probably because he was so worried for Anzu. Now that she mentioned it, it was starting to hurt him. She was right about the knife. Knowing Anzu, she wouldn't let him go before he let her check out the wound. "Fine."

Anzu opened the door and led him in. "I'm sorry it's such a mess but as you know, I came back today and I didn't even have time to unpack," She said as she started to walk between the mountains of boxes. "It should be somewhere in here," She said, searching in one of the boxes. "Here it is," She said, coming back with a small first aid kit.

She set it on the kitchen table, opened it and took some bandages and alcohol. "You'll have to ummm... remove that." Anzu said, uneasily, motioning for his shirt with a light blush on her face.

Kaiba removed it without saying anything, but he couldn't't help but think that she looked really cute when she was blushing.

Anzu had to use all of her brain capacity just to refrain herself from gaping. Never in all her life had she thought Kaiba was so handsome, hell he was damn hot! She could feel her face heat up.

Kaiba seemed to think it was funny. "I never suspected that I could have such an effect on you," He said with a smile.

Anzu snapped back to reality and looked up at him, yet again he surprising her. It was the first time she ever saw a smile like the one he had. "Shut up," She said, turning even more red.

This time Kaiba laughed. Anzu had never heard such a...how could she explain it? Sexy laugh? And to hear it coming from Kaiba was even more surprising. This time, she really was staring.

"What's the matter?" Kaiba asked when he saw her staring at him. She looked like she was going to die, his injury couldn't be that bad, could it?

"I just never thought I'd hear you laugh like that one day. It just...surprised me, I guess."

Kaiba blinked a few times before bursting out in laughter once more. "You really had me scared for a second you know? I thought something was wrong with the injury."

"Sorry," Anzu said, looking down.

"Hey, don't look like that. It doesn't suit you to look so down," Kaiba took her chin in his hand and gently raised her head so she was looking at him.

As soon as she looked into his eyes, Anzu felt tears coming to her eyes. She burst out crying against him again, her hand around his neck. This time, Kaiba blushed, it was one thing to have her cry against his chest, but him being shirtless changed the whole thing.

"Thank you," Anzu sobbed against him. "I don't even want to think about what would have happened if you hadn't been there."

"It's ok, don't worry. I was there so you don't have to think about it again. Just promise me you'll be more careful from now on, ok?"

Anzu looked up and nodded with a weak smile. Then, she realized what she was doing, she was basically holding, and crying on the chest of a very shirtless Kaiba. She blushed madly and let go of him. "Let's take care of the injury..."

Kaiba nodded, though a part of his mind he didn't know existed so far wished she'd stayed in his arm a little while longer. He smiled at the light blush on her face as she disinfected his wound. It was really adorable...and quite good looking in his opinion...ok so maybe gorgeous was more like it.

"You really changed you know," Anzu said, breaking his train of thought, which was starting to get into nasty territories.

Kaiba winced because of the alcohol she put on his arm. "I guess."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Well, what made you change? We tried to befriend you for years and you kept turning us down. What changed your mind?" Anzu asked.

"I don't know. A lot of things I guess. Meyli for example."

"It really broke your heart when she left," Anzu said, it wasn't even a question.

"Yea, it was already hard enough that we lost our parents. But when she turned me down because of Mokuba, it really hurt me a lot," Kaiba said.

"Did you ever regret it?"

"What? To stay with Mokuba?" Anzu nodded. "No, he needed me, he was young, he remembers nothing of our parents. He had forgot everything about her too after a while. It's safe to say he would have forgotten me too."

"I guess. It would probably have been horrible for him, to not even remember anything of his life."

"Meyli decided on her own to leave. Though I was mad at her for refusing Mokuba as a brother, I never blamed her for her decision. It was her life after all, and I couldn't be mad at her for wanting to have a decent life. I was more mad at myself, actually."

"Why?"

"When she told me she wasn't coming we started to fight and… I hit her. I was the one who told Mokuba he never had a sister, I'm the one who made him forgot...and somehow I think I wanted to forget about her as well. I was so ashamed of what I did; family had always been the most important thing for me. When she came back, all the guilt came back. That's why I let her stay, even if I knew she still hated Mokuba and was probably going to hurt him sooner or later."

"But why? All of that over a no?" Anzu said, starting to bandage his arm.

"I wish it was. But we never talked about it and she still doesn't fully trust me. Even if she always seem happy I can still see it," Kaiba said.

"You should talk to her. I'm sure both of you will feel better."

"She doesn't even realize just how much she did for me, she thinks she's nothing more than a burden to me. It's all thanks to her that I changed. She made me open up again." There was an awkward silence that lasted for a few minutes.

"There, all finished," Anzu said, after finishing wrapping his arm. "But you really should go see a doctor, I'm really worried about how clean that knife was."

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Kaiba said. "I guess I should go now, Meyli must be worried, she worries a lot lately." He opened the door.

Anzu suddenly felt depressed and insecure. She didn't want to be alone. "Well...be careful."

"Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Yea, don't worry. I'll be fine," Anzu lied, of course it didn't fool Kaiba.

"You don't look like it," He said.

"I'm just a little tired, now go, it's getting late," Anzu said.

Kaiba closed the door and turned around to look at her. "You have no reason to be ashamed you know, it's understandable that you are afraid to be alone."

"What makes you think so?" Anzu asked, looking away, the last thing she wanted was him knowing she was afraid.

"Anzu, for god's sake you were almost raped. I know it's not something you can forget just like that," Kaiba said.

Anzu looked into his eyes. He looked to sincere. Then again, Meyli had been raped by her uncle more times then she could probably count, so it was most likely that Kaiba could understand at least some of what she was going through. Yet having him be so kind to her made her feel uncomfortable, it was so new to her and she wasn't used to it yet.

"Don't worry, I'll sleep on the couch. And no, I don't think myself to be too good to sleep on a couch," Kaiba said. Anzu opened her mouth to protest but Kaiba was quicker. "And you know that I'm way much stubborn as you are so we can stay here all night arguing or go to sleep right now."

Anzu gave up, there was no way he was going to leave her alone, and she was very thankful for that. "Thank you," She smiled a little. "I'll get you some blankets and a pillow."

88888888888

After helping Kaiba, Anzu went to her room, She started to change when she heard a sound behind her. She turned around and saw him, that man from the alley. He

was there, in her room! She tried to yell but he put his hand over her mouth and pushed her back on the bed, That's when she saw it: the same knife he had earlier, but the blade was covered with blood. she tried to yell again but no sound was coming from her mouth.

"Anzu...Anzu wake up!"

Anzu opened her eyes and sat up strait at the same time. She was panting and her whole body was trembling. She felt something touch her shoulder and she jumped

slightly in fear. "Calm down, it's only me. It was just a dream, Anzu," Anzu looked up, in the dark she could barely see him but it was Kaiba alright. "Are you ok now?"

Anzu sighed, she really was glad that he stayed. "Yea, I'm fine."

"Try to get back to sleep," Kaiba said, getting up to leave the room.

Fear came back into Anzu's mind, she didn't want him to leave. "Kaiba wait..…," Kaiba stopped and turned around. Anzu was glad the room was dark because she

could feel the blush coming to her face. "Could you stay with me for the night?"

"I'm already staying, Kaiba said, thinking she may had forgotten because of the dream.

"I know...I mean, here…," Anzu said, motioning for the bed.

"I don't think..."

"Please, just for the night." Anzu said, she probably sounded like a really big baby but she didn't want to be alone.

Kaiba sighed, if he didn't she would probably have another nightmare anyway, and it was completely innocent, wasn't it? "Fine, but on one condition." Kaiba said, walking back to the bed.

"Which is…?" Anzu asked, wondering if she really could trust him.

"Call me Seto, no one has called me Kaiba in a long time."

"That's all?" Anzu asked.

"What were you expecting?"

Anzu blushed. "Nothing really, goodnight...Seto." She said, turning her back to him. He did the same, leaving a good foot between them. That time Anzu didn't had any nightmares.

8888888888

That's it for this chapter, I wrote in in less than 3 hours, which is really nice, I really want to update Prolonged truce, but I still have no idea what to do. You know, when you have all the story figured out but there is this one small part where nothing you write sounds right.

Next chapter, More shirtless Kaiba (drool) a twin fight and something none of you is expecting (if you can guess it right I'm so giving you anything you ask for).


	4. Keep it a secret

Hi everyone, so there is the next chapter, I have a good new for you, I'm officially done with my theatre show, since yesterday, that mean no more practice, no more homework pilling up, as soon as I'll be done with my homework I'll be able to write to my heart's content. I had this chapter edited in my email box when I came back from my show yesterday so that's why I'm updating, I have way to much homework to write. but starting next weekend I'll have nothing to do. so enjoy this chapter and next chapter we're going to have a few hooking plans from Meyli so if you have any idea, just tell me (I nead ideas) Oh, by the way, I have a new birdy which boost my record to 8 animals lollll

Chapter four: Keep it a secret.

When Anzu woke up the next morning there were only two words to describe how she felt: in heaven. She was laying down in a warm bed, and she could feel something warm holding her...wait a second, warm? Anzu opened her eyes and saw the last person she ever thought to see: Seto Kaiba. Sometime during the night she ended up sleeping against him and he put his arm possessively around her waist. The fact that he was still shirtless didn't help her either. As she tried to figure out a way to get out of his embrace without waking him up (she would never ever be able to face him again if he ever saw that). Seto began to wake up. He opened his eyes and saw her, he blinked a few times, realizing just how close they were...and that he was the one holding her really close to him. His first thought was to let her go and get away, but another part of his brain just had to wonder how it would be like to kiss her and-

"Click" A flash lighted the room for a fraction of second.

Both of them turned to the end of the bed and- "Click" they were both blinded by another flash.

Both of them blinked a few times, while someone was clearly laughing at their expense. "This is definitely going to my blackmail album."

Seto recognized the voice in an instant, how could he not? "Meyli," He said dangerously. What in the world is she doing here?

Anzu looked up, sure enough, Meyli was standing at the end of the bed, camera in hand. Even if she had stop laughing she was still grinning madly. Who wouldn't, the situation really was compromising and..."Seto? would you mind letting go of me?"

Seto turned toward her and realized that he was indeed still holding her. "Click" followed by more laughing from Meyli were heard. "Just wait until the guys see that."

"Just wait until I catch you," Seto said, getting up from the bed and chasing her.

Anzu smiled, _some things just never change_. She thought, watching the two siblings fighting for the camera. She was sure Seto was going really easy on her. Meyli looked great, hell she was radiant and still as beautiful as ever. She had the same eyes as her brother, though they held no severe expression in them, unlike Seto, her chestnut hair were now falling to her lower back. She was tall, lean and had all the right curves and it was still impossible to see that she was pregnant. "What are you doing here so early?" Anzu asked.

"Early? It's 10:30, and if you remember right we were supposed to go out together for the day," Meyli said.

"Sorry, I forgot."

"I guess it's understandable. Girls do seem to forget a lot of things when they are around Seto." Meyli grinned.

Seto rolled his eyes. "There is nothing going on between us."

"Sure." Meyli said.

"Whatever, I have work to do, just be careful," Seto said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Meyli said. "Now get out of here, you are keeping us from having strict girl fun."

"As if I'd ever want to be part of that," Seto said, leaving.

8888888888

"So, how was your trip?" Meyli asked as the two girls walked around town with their sunglasses on. It was unbelievable how no one recognized them by only wearing sunglasses.

"It was long, and boring, and I got chased by a mob of fans as soon as I got off the plane." Anzu said.

"Welcome to the world of the riches and famous. So, hum, what exactly were you doing in bed with my brother?"

"I swear there is nothing going on between us." Anzu said.

"Well, considering we are talking about my brother, I believe you, though I'm still going to keep the pictures, you two actually make a really cute couple. But how did you end up in bed with the confirmed bachelor that is my older brother?" Meyli asked.

"Well..." Anzu began telling her everything that happened, from the dinner to her nightmare.

"That doesn't surprise me from him at all, when I first came back I used to go sleep with him when I had nightmares, and so did Mokuba. I'm just glad you're ok." Meyli said, not pushing the subject any further, not that Anzu expected her to, after all, Meyli had been abused for years by her uncle before coming back to live with her brothers so she could understand how Anzu felt. Anzu was sure that if she wanted to talk about it Meyli would listen to her anytime, yet nothing happened so there was no reason to make a fuss out of it, she had been scared on the moment but now she felt fine, and really stupid for not letting her friends come with her.

"And what about you? Why didn't you tell me you are going to be a mom?" Anzu grinned.

"So Joey told you huh? I should have guessed. Well, I only learned about it a month ago and because you are my best friend I wanted to tell you in person."

"How does it feel?" Anzu asked.

"Weird, but it's a wonderful feeling...when I'm not kneeling in front of the toilet. Seto and Mokuba always keep making comments on my supposed mood swings and all the weird things I eat."

"So you still live with them?" Anzu asked, she couldn't believe just how much she had miss, she really had been neglecting her friends those last few years.

"I'll say half and half. Joey just graduated from the university a month ago so until now he lived in a small apartment, you know how he feels about getting money from others. Anyway I don't think I was ready to play the perfect wife just yet, depending on the day I was staying at his place and the rest of the time I was at the mansion."

"This is just too weird, Joey Wheeler having a baby." Anzu giggled. "When will it happen?"

"In about 7 months. Somewhere around the beginning of February."

The two girls spent the whole day shopping and looking at every stores they crossed, the day passed by quickly, they headed to a nearby restaurant were they agreed to meet to officially celebrate for the soon to be couple.

88888888

When they reached the table most of them were already there, the only ones missing were the Kaiba brothers.

"Anzu!" They all said when they saw her.

"Seto told us what happened, are you ok?" Yugi asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Anzu said with a smile.

"Boy you should have seen the look on his face when we saw him this morning," Joey said. "I hadn't seen him that angry since Mokuba burned down the school."

"Yea, he called us stupid or something," Tristan said.

"Actually I said moronic, brainless fools," Seto said, he and his brother had just join them at the table. "And I still mean it."

"Come on Seto, I'm fine and I'm the one who wouldn't let them come with me," Anzu said, her cheeks grew a light shade of pink to the memory of the last time she saw him. Of course the others didn't really seem to believe her.

The conversation soon turned on the wedding and the baby. Everyone kept asking question about the soon-to-be-couple's plan. The evening passed by really fast and soon everyone was getting ready to leave.

"You could come with us," Mokuba said to Anzu once they were outside. "Your house is on our way so we could take you there."

"I don't know..."

"Awww, come on Anzu," Meyli said. "And maybe you could help us find a suitable girl for Seto."

"Are you sure you can't marry her earlier so I wont have to stay with her anymore," Seto said.

The conversation started between the guys so no one noticed the sadden look that crossed Meyli's face except Anzu. "Hey, are you ok?" She asked softly so the

others wouldn't notice.

"I'm fine," She said with a smile. "I'm just tired. I'll go wait in the limo, are you coming?"

"...Yea."

"Come on, what was that about?" Anzu asked once they were both in the limo.

"What?"

"That face you made." Anzu said.

"I told you, I'm just tired, I didn't really sleep well last night...you know, I was so exited to see you again."

"Yea.…,"Anzu said, but it was obvious that she wasn't really convinced. However she didn't have the time to say anything because Seto and Mokuba sat in the limo.

It was late and everyone was tired to no one made any effort to start a conversation. By the time the limo stopped in front of Anzu's house...or rather penthouse, Mokuba and Meyli had both fallen asleep. Anzu stepped out, she turned around to thanks them but saw Seto coming out behind her and closing the door.

"What? Are you afraid I'll be attacked on my way inside?" Anzu said.

Seto chuckled. "No, but I just wanted to talk to you alone after...the rather embarrassing moment of this morning."

"Are you saying that you are ashamed of being near me?" Anzu joked.

"What? Of course not... it's actually quite the opposite."

Anzu blushed slightly at the compliment, and she couldn't help herself but think that he was rather cute when he was embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, I was just joking. But seriously, there isn't really anything to be ashamed of….even if the situation was quite awkward and compromising."

Seto sighed. "I'm glad you think that way, I know a lot of girls who would have tell everyone about it and pretend to be my girlfriend."

"Are you saying you thought I would take advantage of the situation?" Anzu said, her voice raising a bit.

"Hey, can you really blame me? It wouldn't be the first time and, after all, I don't know you at all," Seto said.

Anzu wanted to say something to tell him he was wrong to think like that...but she couldn't think of anything, because he was right, they didn't know anything about one another. "I suppose it's true, but I guess it will change soon, after all, you are my friends' friend. And you owe me a dance at the wedding."

"I'll be sure to remember that. Take care, we wouldn't want something to happen to the bridesmaid now would we?" Kaiba said, turning around and returning to the

limo.

Once inside he glanced at his sleeping siblings. He was truly happy for Meyli. Joey was a nice guy after all and he knew he would take good care of her (not that he would ever admit it to his step-brother or anyone else for that matter) yet the thought of her leaving the mansion was still saddening, the mansion would be really empty without her.

His thoughts turned back to Anzu. He had seen the ring she had on her left hand. So she was taken, he wondered if the others had any idea about this. He didn't

remember any of them talking about Anzu getting married and he was sure the media never mentioned anything about it either. Seto shrugged, she probably didn't want the press to know about it, after all, Meyli's wedding was still a secret too and knowing the others, he guessed she wanted to tell them herself. He remembered how Joey and Tristan used to glare at every guy who was even slightly looking at Anzu when they were in high school, they will surely throw a fit when they'll learn about it. Yet there was a strange feeling nagging Seto. It was really faint but he would almost swear it felt like...jealousy?


	5. Talks

HEH, I can't believe it, I have this chapter in my document since a good week, so I can update from school lolll (_**that week delay is my revenge because only 6 of you reviewed to last hapter and if you don't review more than you'll wait just as long for the next chapter**_) and a**BIG** thanks to the 6 person who were nice enough to review, to the other, you should be more considerate of writer, I'm sure you like to have review to your story so why don't you review? for the last chapter only 2 of the writers reviwed, which is really low.

Alright, so here's the next chapter, you should be happy, it's 1000 words over what I usually do, and it's all thanks to all my teacher who are teaching us stupid things I already know, especially in english, I took 5 min to do the work and wrote all the rest of the class, I really should do that more often lolll. though my next update should be for prolongued truce...I would have write it in school too,...but I forgot what happened in the last chapter lolll.

So here you go

Chapter five: Talk, moodswings and talk.

Anzu was a simple girl, she had simple needs. For example, she liked to oversleep on Saturday morning, dreaming about worthless things and completely wasting ime that could be used to do important things. This morning was no different. Anzu was deep in dreams. She had a small content smile on her face... She was standing alone in a deserted hallway, she looked everywhere, searching for someone, however he was nowhere to be found. She opened the last door and for a second she thought she had finally found the person she was looking for, but as she came closer she saw it wasn't him, the man in front of her was really familiar...it looked like."...Seto?"

"Anzu."

For a second she thought that he had actually answered her, but the voice sounded wrong, it didn't belong to Seto...it was that of a girl. Anzu opened her eyes. The only thing she saw before the sudden light forced her to close her to close her eyes was two icy blue eyes. _Seto?_ She thought. Calling him by his first name still sounded strange to her. _No, it's not possible_. She opened her eyes again, the two eyes were still there, however they didn't belong to Seto.

"Meyli? What are you doing here?" The time Anzu looked at the clock on her nightstand. "It's only nine in the morning."

"Sorry, I was looking for Seto," Meyli grinned.

"Ha Ha, really funny. You'll never let me live that one down right?"

"Never. And by the way you really looked cute sleeping and calling his name like that," Meyli said slyly.

"I wasn't calling him!" Anzu replied.

"Of course not, you were just hugging your pillow while saying his name," Meyli's grin grew even wider.

Anzu's cheek turned a light shade of pink, especially when she realized that she was indeed hugging her pillow.

"But seriously, I came to see what you were up to. I've been so busy those last two weeks that we didn't really see each other. And since Seto almost forced me to take the day off, I decided to spend some time with you," Anzu sweat dropped. She had spent enough time with Meyli to see that she indeed had really weird moods swings, probably resulting in Seto giving her the day off.

"So," Meyli started, pulling Anzu out of her thoughts, "Did you tell the others about Devon?"

"Hum.…,"Anzu blinked.

"Aw, come on Anzu. He's coming back in two days and you still haven't told the guys that you have a boyfriend. What do you think it will look like when they'll learn that you are engaged?"

Anzu sighed. "Come on, it won't be that bad."

Meyli had a septic look on her face. "Not that bad? We're talking about Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor, here. They'll only throw a fit, scare him half to death, not to mention trying to kill him," Meyli said.

"I'll...tell them tonight," Anzu said.

"Good, now..." Meyli stood up and looked at herself in the mirror, "Do you think those pants are giving me a larger butt?"

Anzu sweat dropped, there comes another mood swings trip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunglasses: the best disguise ever. Seto never quite understood why no one recognized him when he was wearing sunglasses over his eyes, but he was glad for it. It wasn't often that he could relax outside of his favorite coffee shop without having a mob of crazy fan girls running after him. Meyli wasn't really helping with all her attempts to find him a girlfriend. Speaking of which, he wondered what his devious twin sister was doing right now…

"Stop worrying about her, she's fine and probably driving Anzu nuts."

Seto raised his eyes to look at his little brother. It wasn't often that the two of them could spend some time together. Between Mokuba's school, work, the gang and Mokuba's numerous girlfriends...speaking of the devil.

"Mokuba!" Said a girl, running toward him. She had a really high pitched annoying voice and Kaiba wondered how Mokuba could endure her. Personally, he would have already killed her and he only saw her five second ago.

She latched herself on Mokuba's neck. Seto absently noticed that Mokuba was barely even paying attention to the girl and that she seemed to be quite aware of it. "Who's your friend?" She asked with her high pitched voice, looking at Seto.

Mokuba sighed. It was obvious that he shared the same opinion as his older brother about the girl. "Mandy-"

"Cheryl," She corrected him harshly.

"Right, Cheryl, I'm kinda busy right now, would you mind coming back later?"

Cheryl's wide smile suddenly turned into a frown. Seto made himself comfortable in his seat with his coffee in hand to watch the show he knew was coming. "Why don't you just say it: you prefer that little bitch Mandy, right?" Mokuba opened his mouth to protest but Cheryl didn't give him the time to say anything. "Don't you even try lying to me, I saw you talk to her yesterday. You disgust me Mokuba Kaiba and I never want to talk to you again," She said before leaving. Unlike what Seto expected, Mokuba didn't try to stop her. He shrugged, took his seat in front of Seto, took a sheet of paper out of his bag and made a mark on it.

"Do you mind explaining what that was about?" Seto asked.

"I thought it was obvious, I just got dumped," Mokuba replied as if he was talking about the weather.

Seto gave him a you-know-that's-not-what-I-was-talking-about look. It didn't take long for Mokuba to give up under his older brother's glare. After all, his brother was the master of all types of glare, he could get anything he wanted only by glaring. And the effect of Mokuba's puppy dog eyes had faded away as he got older. As if the idea where to cross his 17 year old mind, he had some pride after all.

"Well...you see.…," Mokuba trailed off.

"I'm still waiting," Seto said.

"It was all Joey's idea!" Mokuba accused.

"Why are you so worried all of a sudden? I'm just curious as to why you have 20 different girlfriends each week when it's obvious you don't care about them and you even seem to like it when they dump you." Seto said calmly, taking another zip of his black coffee.

"Oh…," Mokuba said, for a second he thought Seto was mad at him for treating the girls like dirt. But then again, Seto always said those kind of girls deserved nothing more than to disappear from the planet. "Well, you know I'm not as good as you to scare people away..."

"Which is a good thing," Seto said. "The last thing I want is for you to end up like me when I was your age."

Mokuba smiled lightly, remembering his brother when he was a teenager, always working, saying that friendship was for the weak. He really was scared for his big brother back then and his fear almost came true before he finally started to open up more. "Yeah, but as soon as I started going to High school I started being mobbed by rabid fan girls"

"Ah yes, the ever persistent and annoying fan girls, I really miss them sometimes," Seto said with a fake nostalgic smile.

"You never had any real problems with fan girls," Mokuba said. "You were so antisocial that you only had to glare at them to make them cry. I, however, had no way to get rid of them. They kept latching themselves on me, fighting over me, sometimes I even feared they would tear me in two."

"I would have paid to see that. Weren't you the one who kept telling me that I had to be nice with those girls?" Seto asked.

"Well I was wrong. They aren't girls, they're monsters, and they were driving me crazy until Joey had an idea so stupid that it could actually worked," Mokuba said.

"Going out with them?" Seto asked in confusion. To him that sounded like a completely ridiculous idea since the whole point was to get rid of them, certainly not dating them.

"Exactly. The more I said no, the more they came back, so Joey told me to go out with them," Mokuba explained.

"All of them at once?" Seto asked, even more confused.

"Yeah, it confused me too at first, but I was really desperate. The worst of it is, it actually worked. As soon as I said yes, they stopped bothering me and started to tell everyone that they were going out with me until they met another person who was also going out with me. They started fighting amongst themselves until a third person also clamed to be going out with me and they all ended up breaking up with me and never talking to me again," Mokuba explained.

"It's a wonder one of Joey's plan worked," Seto said. "But I don't think you'll ever see the end of all those fan girls. Even after seven years, they're still coming after me. I made a good number of them cry, though."

Mokuba shrugged. "Well at least I don't have to worry about them anymore, they're doing all the work themselves."

"You know, if you find a real girlfriend they would probably leave you alone."

"Look who's talking," Mokuba said. "Anyway, all the girls are only after me for my money, so..."

"What about that little blond twerp you used to stay with after the Grand Prix tournament?" Seto smirked.

"I have know idea who you're talking about," Mokuba lied.

"I'm sure you don't."

XXXXXXXXX

Later that day, Meyli and Anzu went to the game shop. Anzu, because she had to tell her friends that she was engaged and Meyli to make sure she'll do it, was nervous.

"Hey guys!" Meyli cheered excitedly as she entered the living room, Anzu following her close behind.

"Hi Meyli. Hi Anzu," Yugi answered. Tristan and him were lazing off on the couch while Joey was...working?

"What are you doing?" Meyli asked, sitting on the floor next to him.

Joey gave her a peck on the cheek and turned back to his computer. "I'm looking for a job," He replied.

"You could ask Seto, I'm sure he could find you one in five minutes," Meyli said.

"No offence, but I don't think it would be wise to work for your brother. Those kind of arrangements always end up badly."

"I didn't mean working for him, but he has a lot of contacts everywhere, he could find you a nice paying job," Meyli said.

"Thanks, but no. I want to get a job by myself, not because I'm Seto Kaiba's step brother," Joey said. "So, what brings you here?"

Meyli looked at Anzu and grinned. Anzu, who was now seated on the couch between Yugi and Tristan, sighed. There was no turning back now.

"I have something really important to tell you," Anzu started, she took a deep breath. "I'm engaged to someone." She said really fast.

"You're what?" Joey asked. "For a second there I thought you said that you were engaged."

"Joey, that's what she said," Yugi said.

"What?..."

"Since when?" Tristan asked.

"Well, four months," Anzu said.

"What? Four months and just told us? You never even told us that you had a boyfriend!" Joey exclaimed. Everyone knew that Joey considered Anzu like his sister and that he was overprotective of her. "We don't even know him. I bet he's an American. I don't trust those guys. What if-"

"Well maybe she just wanted to tell you face to face instead of telling you in a email. Or maybe she was afraid you'd react exactly like you are right now," Meyli said, or rather yelled in Joey's face. "You should be happy for her, instead you are accusing her like it was a crime to date someone. You are a real JERK!" She stood up, grabbed Anzu by the arm and dragged her outside with her. Anzu was too happy to get out to protest, she knew Joey and Tristan needed some time to think.

"Wow, her mood swings really are scary," Yugi said.

"You can say that again," Tristan said. "I wonder how you can cope with her like that."

"Why don't you try having a baby?" Joey replied harshly. "It's stressing me out enough just as it is and she's the one who has to carry it around and...Hey, her mom died giving birth to Mokuba, that's certainly not reassuring her in any way."

"I guess," Yugi said, deciding that he wouldn't laugh about it again.

"I can't believe she didn't tell us, we're her friends," Joey said.

"That's exactly why she didn't tell us, Joey," Yugi said. "She knows you two enough to know you'd throw a fit. But I doubt she's mad at you."

"I still don't like it. I don't trust him," Joey said.

"But you don't even know him," Yugi said. "Anzu's not stupid, I'm sure he's a nice guy."

"I don't know," Joey said. "Anzu can be naïve sometimes when she really wants something. She also has a tendency to believe everyone can change and be nice. She did say that about Seto."

"Joey, in case you haven't noticed she was right about him," Yugi reminded him.

"Maybe," Joey conceded. "But that doesn't mean that everyone is like him."

"Who's not like me?"

They all turned around and saw Seto and Mokuba who just had come into the living-room. "Since when did you two get here?" Joey asked.

"We just arrived," Mokuba answered. "We heard you ranting against someone so we decided to pay you all a little visit. We were also wondering if you knew were

Meyli is, we want to find her before going home."

"You just missed her. She had another mood swing and yelled at Joey before storming out with Anzu," Tristan said. Apparently what Joey said had little effect on Tristan about his girlfriend's mood swings.

Seto shrugged. If Anzu was with her then he had no reason to be worried. "So, who's not like me and what exactly do you mean by 'like me'?" Seto asked, sitting on the couch where Anzu was only a few minutes ago.

"Well.…," Joey trailed off. Seto's past behavior was rarely spoken off between them, it was a delicate subject. Lucky for him, Yugi went to his aid.

"Joey thinks that Anzu's fiancé is a jerk and he's afraid that Anzu believe she can make him change like you did," That was enough information for Seto to understand everything.

"I was starting to wonder when she was going to tell you."

"You mean she already told you?" Joey said.

"No, but unlike you all, I saw the ring on her finger."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Joey asked.

"Because it's her life and she never told me so I figured she had her reasons. Still, you should give the guy a chance. Do you think I trusted you when you started dating my sister?" Seto smirked. "Anyway you have nothing to say in the matter so you either support her or look like a jerk yourself."

"But what if he hurts her?" Joey said.

"If he really is a jerk then Anzu has to realize it on her own. There's nothing you can do."

XXXXXXXXX

"What have I done? Joey must hate me now., Meyli cried on her bed, back at the mansion.

"Of course not, I'm certain he's not angry at all. In fact I'm sure he's worried about you," Anzu said reassuringly.

"I hate this."

"Hate what?" Anzu asked.

"All those stupid mood swings. I always end up crying for no reason and fighting with everyone over stupid things. It's no wonder Seto gave me the day off, he must be so tired of having to cope with me."

"Don't be stupid," Meyli and Anzu raised their head and saw Seto standing in the doorway.

"I...I better get going. See you later Meyli," Anzu said. When she passed in front of Seto, he gave her a grateful look. He wanted to talk to her alone.

"Roland told me he brought you back here. I talked with the guys, I wanted to bring you back home with us but you had already left. Joey wants me to tell you that he's sorry he reacted like an idiot and that he's absolutely not mad at you," Seto said, sitting on the bed next to her.

"Do you really think that you are a burden to me?" Seto asked.

Meyli didn't say anything, which gave Seto his answer. He sighed. "Meyli, look at me."

She slowly sat on the bed and looked at him.

"Meyli, you are my little sister, it's sure sometimes you annoy me, so does Mokuba, and I'm sure we both annoy you sometimes. But there's nothing I like more than having you and Mokuba with me. You're my family and there's nothing more important to me than the two of you. If you had never come I would still be a total jerk...I would probably even be just like Gozaburo. You know what? It saddens me to think that in a little more than a month you'll leave, but I'm still happy for you. I trust Joey to take good care of you."

"It...makes you sad that I'll leave? I thought you were glad to finally get rid on me, especially with all my mood swings." Meyli said.

"Don't be ridiculous. Your presence is in no way a burden to me. No matter what, I'll always be there for you. I know it sound cheesy, but it's the truth. You can ask me anything at anytime and that mansion will always be open for you if something happens. And I don't mind your mood swings, it actually makes the day a little bit more spicy," Meyli chuckled a bit. "I know you'll probably be mad at me for saying that, since you hate to be treated like a fragile thing, but I think you should take things lightly, you're pregnant and I have to admit that I'm worried about you. That's why I gave you the day off."

Meyli smiled and hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

XXXXXXXX

There you go, I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to review, it always makes me write faster...why do you think I don't update fast lately? (hint) lollllllll...hmmm, I think my brother's bunny is getting crazy. Oh and by the way, I just had my hair dyed 2 hours ago, they are REALLY blond now (I'll send you a pic Jess lolll)


	6. Raven Daisuke

Chapter six: Raven Daisuke.

"I swear Joey, you are unbelievable sometimes" Anzu said, hidden behind her sunglasses in the middle of the crowded airport.

"What? I just want to meet the guy you believe to be good enough for you, that's not a crime you know." Joey said.

"Yea right, I know you want to see if he's good enough for me according to _you,_ but I'm warning you, you can say whatever you want I'm getting married to him whether you like it or not." Anzu said, turning her attention back to the door her fiancé should be coming from any time.

Raven was coming today, much to Anzu's annoyance and amusement, Joey had absolutly wanted to meet the guy who was able to take her heart but Anzu knew it was mostly because he was worried about her and wanted to make sure she would be happy, he had always been over protective of her. "I just want you to be happy, that's all." Joey looked guilty.

"I know, Joey. But don't you think you would have been better up with Meyli at home?" Anzu thought about her young friend who was probably bored all on her own, Seto was working, Mokuba was...somewhere, probbaly with one of his numberous girlfriends, she was at the airport and Joey was with her.

Joey just smiled. "Nah, she's in a cleaning mood today so I'm giving her some space." When she was in a cleaning mood Meyli was danagerous...well, usually she was never in a cleaning mood, she was almost as messy as Joey but ever since she became pregnant she started doing a lot of weird things, like cleaning and almost killing anyone who dared to be in her way.

"She really does seem to feel better lately, I guess that talk she had with her brother did her a lot of good." Anzu said, remembering the conversation Meyli told her about.

Joey nodded. "Yea, she's in a way better mood too... that is, when she's not cleaning." He looked at Anzu but she wasn't next to him anymore. "Anzu?" He looked everywhere around him and sighed in relief when he spotted her about 20 feet away...in a guy's arm. Once he recovered from his shock he went to join her, his first decent thought was to kill the guy. When he was only a few feet away from them, the guy opened his eyes and looked at him.

"You must be the futur husband." He said, letting go of Anzu and holding out his hand. "You look exactly like the picture Anzu showed me. I'm Raven Daisuke, it's a pleasure to finaly meet you."

Joey blinked, he sure wasn't expecting that...he examined him cautiously, this Raven guy had dark black hair going slightly over his shoulder and bright green eyes. He was barely taller than Joey, slim but undeniably strong. Joey finally took his hand and shook it. "I'm Joey Wheeler." He said, decidign that the guy seemed nice enough for him to deserve a chance, well, half a chance. What mostly convinced him to give him a chance was that, unlike what he thought at first, Raven was Japanese, since Anzu met him in america he asumed that he was american...and he had a certain somethign agaisn't stranger who tried to get aroung Anzu.

"I suppose we are better go before anyone recognize you, I don't think I could run that much after such a long flight." Raven said with a smile, he looked around hi, so far no one recognised Anzu, he never quite understood how sunglasses could make such a difference.

"So, are you from here or America?" Joey asked as they made there way to his car, that was the main reason why Anzu accepted to have Joey come with her, he had a car, unlike her, and no one else could come.

"I'm actually from Kyoto but we moved to America when I was 14, my parents thought it was better for their business and my education. Though I always wanted to come back here." Raven said. "I would have come back earlier but I met Anzu and I decided I could stay a little while longuer to stay with her."

Through the entire ride to Anzu's home the two men had was seemed like a decent conversation, to Anzu's total bewilderment, it was unlike Joey to act this friendly toward any guy she happened to love, or slightly liked for that matter, though she wasn't going to complain.

XXXXXXXXX

"Do you think I did well?" Raven asked once they entered Anzu's appartment.

"I'm really surprised that he reacted that well, I even think he likes you." Anzu answered, and that was something, she lost the count of how many possible boyfriends Joey scared away, her parents took care of the few who were able to survive Joey's interogation.

"I hope meetings your other friends will go just as well." He yamned, sitting on the couch of the small apartment.

"You don't have anything to worry about, Joey was the only one I thought might overreact. I never suspected _he _would have matured that much in those last five years. I'm sure they'll like you." Anzu reasured him.

"I sure hope so, the last thing I want is to be hated by one of your friends." Raven kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Do you mind if I take a small nap? This 12 hours flight really killed me."

Anzu kissed him back. "Just go, I'll unpack your things."

With one last good-night kiss, or rather good afternoon kiss, Raven went to the bedroom. Anzu spent most of the afternoon unpacking Raven's things, he hadn't brought much, he didn't have that much belongings to begin with since she took most of the things with her and he probably sold everything else like they decided to do before she left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, did you scare the poor guy?" Yugi asked when Joey entered the game shop.

"I bet the poor guy is already on the next flight back to America." Tristan said.

"Or Joey hid his body somewhere in a garbage bin." Mokuba added.

"What are you all doing here?" Joey asked.

"My girlfriend ditched me." Mokuba said. "So I came here, when I heard you were going to the airport with Anzu to get her fiancé I decided to stay and see the show, so what exactly did you do to him?"

"What in the world is makes you think that I would do something to him? I'm not that bad." Mokuba coughed loudly in a manner that sounded like 'Jayson'. He was Anzu's first boyfriend and Joey was following him everywhere, even in the bathroom, the guy was so scared that he changed school and none of them ever heard about him again, "Ok fine so Maybe I did overdo it with Jason but I swear I did nothing to Anzu's fiancé, he was nice." That got everyone's attention, they all expected Joey to tell them that the guy wasn't worth Anzu and that he was a good for nothing jerk just like he did every time Anzu had a boyfriend, all of them ran away after two weeks and were never heard of again.

"Nice?" Tristan repeated. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Of course I am, is it that hard to believe that the guy is alright?" Joey asked.

"Not at all Joey." Yugi explained. "What is hard to believe is that _you _consider him to be good enough for Anzu,. You actually have a tendency to scare any guy who is interested in her."

"It's not my fault none of them were good enough for her." Joey said lamely.

"Unless the guy really is a total jerk." Mokuba faked seriousness. "Joey thinks that every good guys are jerk so it would be logical to think that he would think that a jerk is a good guy." He finished. There was a short silence before everyone, including Joey began to laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later in the evening, Anzu was humming softly while cooking dinner, she was so caught up in her work that she never noticed Raven coming up behind her. "Do you have any idea just how I missed your cooking?" He said.

"Do you mean you are only staying with me because of my cooking?" Anzu asked, feigning indignation.

"Well, that and the sex of course." Raven said, causing Anzu to blush and earning himself a playful hit behind the head.

"Is that so, well in that case you can sleep on the couch tonight." Anzu couldn't stop herself from smiling as she turned her attention back to her cooking.

"Come on, you know I was just joking. I really missed you, you know?" He said.

"Now that's better. I missed you too." She kissed him. "I talked with my friends, they all agreed to have dinner tomorrow, apparently Joey talked in your favor, not that you needed it."

"I guess I have no choice." Raven was unsure about this, even if Anzu asured him that it would be alright he was still nervous, it wouldn't be good if one of her friend hated him, especially for Anzu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I hope you are ready because there is no turning back now." Anzu warned as they reached the door of the restaurant.

"I crossed half of the globe to be with you, I think I can manage." He said, opening the door for her. Anzu entered the restaurant with Raven following, she passed right in front of the waitress who was suposed to seat the costumers.

"Don't worry, I know where I'm going." Anzu said, answering the question before Raven could even ask it.

"Tell me, how were you able to get a table in this restaurant? You usually have to reserve two months in advance and no offence but I don't think you have enough influence in those part to be able to do that." Raven asked.

"You see, that's one of the advantages that comes when you are friend with one of the most important man of the country." Anzu explained with a knowing and mysterious smile.

"In that case he must be really important becasue even the greatest people have troubles getting table here even with a two weeks advice."

"Actually I think the guy can do just about anything, he probably has the whole country in his pocket." Anzu said thoughtfully.

Raven smiled. "And who is this misterious guy? Seto Kaiba?" Anzu simply smiled musteriously as they neared the table. Yugi was the first one to notice her, the others were to caught up in their discussion to notice them.

"Hi Anzu." Yugi greeted her.

Upon hearing the name of their friend, everyone stopped talking and turned their head to greet her. "Hi guys." She greeted them back. "This is Raven, Raven, these are my friends, for the better and for the worst, Yugi, Tristan, you already know Joey of couse, Meyli, the soon-to-be bride, her brother Mokuba and her other brother the really influencing Seto Kaiba." She finished with a smirk. Everyone greeted Raven except for Seto who only nodded his head, which was typical of him.

The couple sat in the only two empty seats left between Yugi and Kaiba, Anzu next to Seto and Raven next to Yugi. "So, what exactly was the subject of the conversation before we interupted you." Anzu said.

"Nothing imporant." Seto said, taking a small zip of his wine.

"You're only saying that because you didn't know what to say anymore." Joey said.

Seto snorted. "If I remember right Meyli is the only girlfriend you ever had."

"Maybe, but I'm engaged to this girl and that's still one more girlfriend than you." Joey said.

"What exactlly are they talking about?" Raven asked Anzu.

"Oh, just stuff, Seto's just getting his daily teasing because he never had any girlfriend. Joey loves this subject of conversation because it's one of the rare domain where he surpasses him." Anzu explained with a smile.

"Why don't you bother Yugi." Seto sighed, giving up any hope to defend his honor on this particular subject, he knew he had no chance to win and he learned with time that it was better to back down when you didn't stand a chance. "He doesn't have a girlfriend either."

"True, but I still had five more than you." Yugi said.

"And I beat you all, I had 587 girlfriends in the last three years." Mokuba said proudly.

"You're no better than me Mokuba, you said it yourself that you didn't even care about them." Seto rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I had 7 then." Everyone looked at him with surprise, they never heard that Mokuba had a real, seriousl girlfriend.

"You mean you really had a real girlfriend?" Meyli asked.

"Sure, but it never really lasted long, they didn't really like the fact that I had 20 fake girlfriends too." Mokuba said thoughfully

They all kept talking about how many girlfriends they had, trying to convice the poor Seto that he should consider getting one if he didn't want them to label him as gay. Raven stayed silent all this time, he just watched them go, it was a habbit he had, he like to know who was the person he was talking to, to know what he had to watch for and the ties in a group.

"So, what about you?" Joey asked Raven. "You haven't said much so far, how many girlfriends did you have before Anzu."

Raven was surprised to be asked such a blunt question, but decided it wouldn't be wize to make any remark. "Well, I had 5 including Anzu, but she's the first girl I have a serious relationship with, I didn't want to have one before because I knew I was going to come back here."

The converstaion continued, through the meal a lot of different subjects were brought up and he was asked some weird questions, as time passed he started to get more and more into the conversation. For what he could see everyone seemed to be fairly nice, all open to his opinion, he guessed that Yugi was probably the leader of the group, though he was the smallest, everyone seemed to respect his opinion and always listened to him so he guessed that as long as he didn't do anything that could put Yugi against him, he would be fine. However he still had no idea what to think of Seto, he had watched him through all the evening yet he could see nothing important about his caracter and it was annoying him, he hated not to know what kind of person he was talking to, he also had a feeling that Seto had been watching him too and that the CEO had been much more effective in seeing trough him. He also happened to notice that he was looking a lot at Anzu...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now you can't say that I'm not nice, two chapter the same day with only 45 minutes of waiting, now here the big question, cookies to everyone who can asnwer me because it had been bothering me since my math class. As you know, I'm french, so all my classes are french, but in my english book there was a number about wrods in different language, so here's the question: What does floccipaucinihilipilification means?

Don't forget to review, it'll make me update faster.


	7. I don't know what it is

A little note to werewolfbane01: Well, about Raven and Anzu...I have to admit that I didn't really think of somthing, I might put it later though...maybe, if I think of something. As for Meyli and Joey, I did tell at the begining of the story that it was a sequal but that you didn't have to read the first story if you didn't want to. They met in that first story, but actually the story ended as soon as they started going out together, I'll put a story that will be between those two one day, it will explain everything. Sorry I didn't answered earlier, I kinda forgot.

Chapter seven: I just don't know what it is.

Seto was working in his office, with Meyli pregnant he had a lot more work to do, but that was a sacrifice he was ready to make to let her rest. He paused and yamned, with the dinner the previous evening, he didn't have that much sleep last night. There was a soft knock on the door, he looked up and saw his secretary's head peaking through the door.

"M. Kaiba, Yugi Muto is here to talk with you. Do you want me to call security?" She asked, unsure.

Seto raised an eyebrow, it has been a long while since Yugi came to see him at work, (not since he made his guards throw them out a few years ago.) What could be so important that it couldn't wait until the evening. "Let him come." He said, taking note to tell security to let Yugi and the other come freely in the building.

The secretary left, soon to be replaced by Yugi. "Working already?" Yugi joked as he made himself comfortable in the chair in front of Seto's desk.

Seto rooled his eyes "It's three in the afternoon Yugi, normal people usually work at this time." He said.

"Since when do you count as normal?' Yugi said. "Beside, you almost never work on weekend."

"Fine, with Meyli on 'forced' vacation, I have a lot more work to do. But I'm sure you didn't come all the way here to comment on my working habbits. What was so important for you to cross half the city?" Seto asked.

"Raven." Yugi answered flatly.

Seto gave him a questioning look. "What about him?"

"You don't really like him, am I right?" Yugi asked, seriously.

"And what makes you think that?" Seto asked.

"The way you were acting yesterday, I haven't seen you this cold ever since...well ever since you used to act like that toward us. So? Is there sonthing you don't like about him?" Yugi asked again.

"Does it really matter?" Seto asked. "That I like him or not isn't important and does not matter in any way, Anzu will mary him, it's her life after all."

"I take it you don't really like him, then." Yugi said.

"It's not that." Seto said, fidgeting with his glasses. "There is just something, I don't know what, just something, I don't trust him but I have no idea why. It's like I sense there is something wrong with him but I can't see what, he acted fine, he looked like a good enough person and he looked quite friendly considering he had too meet all his fiancé's friends all at once. On the other hand, I might be a little paranoid, as you so often pointed it out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Meyli, why did you have to wake me up that early?" Anzu whined as Meyli dragged her along the strrets of Domino.

"To make sure that no one sees us leave." Meyli asked. "You said Raven wants to go find a job today so it's not like I'm preventing him from seeing you."

"But I still don't understand why you didn't want me to tell him." Anzu said.

"Because it's always more fun if you don't have guys waiting for you or calling you all the time to know when you are and what you are doing. Ever since they learned that I'm pregnant, Joey, Seto and Mokuba had been really protective of me. Beside, this is a strict girl business."

"They are just worried about you." Anzu said.

"I know, but today I'm not going to let them follow my every more. By the way, why would Raven wants to get a job? Why would you be short on money? You're famous."

"Maybe I have the crazy fanclubs and such but I'm still not making that much money and most of it is used to pay all the debt I got from school." Anzu explained. "Beside, Raven hates to depend on others, especially for money."

"I see, but you shouldn't worry about that, it won't be long before money starts flowing." Meyli encouraged her. "You are getting more popular everyday."

"It's easy to get a hit, Meyli, what is hard is staying on top." Anzu said.

"Be careful, you sound like my brother." Meyli warned.

Anzu laughed. "So, where are you taking me?" She asked, still giggling.

"In case you forgot, you are my bridesmaid, that mean you have a few obligations, such as helping me chose my gown." Meyli said, smiling widely.

"Oh! Now I see why you didn't want any guy." Anzu said.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto opened the door of his mansion, he went to the kitchen to take a snack, he was too late for dinner so he'll have to find something to eat on his own. When he entered the kitchen something caught his attention: the kitchen was clean...neither Mokuba or Meyli ever clean up after doing dinner. That could only mean one thing: they were out. He shrugged, Meyli was probably with Joey and Mokuba was...somewhere, probably getting attacked by rabid fangirls. It happened a lot lately, which made him realize that Meyli was right when she was telling him he needed a girlfriend. He sighed, it was wasier said then done, no girl had caught his eyes so far, well, actually, none who was still single.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was fun." Meyli said to Anzu, opening the door of the mansion. "Come on in for a little while, I'll take you home later."

"You'd better be, Raven will wonder what I'm doing, why won't you just let me call him?" Anzu asked.

"Because it wouldn't be fun. Beside, it's good to make them worry a little, sex is always better after." Meyli added mischievously before going in.

Anzu sighed. "Can't you think of anything else?" She said before following her.

"Sure I can, but it's less funny." She answered, going to the living room. "What are you doing?" She asked Seto who was laying down on the couch, watching some meaningless program.

"Moping." Was Seto's reply.

"You-"

"Need a girlfriend. I know." He finished for her.

"About time you realize it." She told him. "I'm going to hide that in my room then I'll take you home." She told Anzy before running out of the room.

"...So...What are you watching?" Anzu asked Seto uneasily, she still felt nervous when she was alone with him.

"Just some stupid reality show, those things are all there is lately. I swear those programs are sucking intelligenge out of people." Seto said.

Anzu laughed, Seto sat up on the couch to give her some place to sit, which she did. "You must be really bored to watch that." She commented.

"Actually, I'm just tired, I'm not used to work that hard anymore so I just need some mindless entertainment. So, what were you two up to today?"

"We went shopping, you know, bridesmaid duty." Anzu explained.

"I see." Was all Seto said.

"You look worried." Anzu said. "You worry a lot about Meyli am I right?" She said that both you and Mokba are really overprotecting her, it's annoying her sometimes, you know?"

"My mother died giving birth, can you really blame me?" Seto said.

"I guess not, sorry for bringing that up, it mustn't be a pleasant memory." She apologized. She looked at him and then realized just how close they were.

"It's alright, I don't mind." Seto answered, turning his head to look at her. When did they get this close anyway? Not that he minded the proximity, he could even kiss her right away if he wanted too, which was something he indeed wanted. Without ever ordering his body to move, he felt himself leaning closer to her, she did the same, their lips were mere millimeters away...

"Alright, let's go Anzu."

Seto and Anzu jerked their head back and sat up straight just as Meyli entered the living room, a light blush appeared on Anzu's cheeks, just one more second and they would have kissed, she wasn't sure, however, if she was glad or not that Meyli interupted them.

"Are you ready?" Meyli asked, seeing her hesitation.

"Sure." Anzu said, getting up. "Let's get going." She left the room a little too quickly for it to look natural.

"Did I miss something?" Meyli asked, completely lost by her friend's strange behaviour, there was no way she wanted to go back home that badly, the only possible explanation was that her dear older brother did something to her.

"No, she probably just can't wait to go back home." Seto said, if Meyli ever learn what almost happened he would never heard the end of it.

She shrugged. "If you say so, she does worry a lot about what Raven might think." She said, more to herself than to her brother. "Don't mope around too much." She said over her shoulder as she left the living room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anzu opened the door of the apartment and stepped inside. "Good evening!" She yelled, removing her shoes. She went to the living room where she found Raven watching the same stupid program Seto was just a momment ago ago.

"Good evening." He answered, turning off the TV. "May I ask where you disapeared to?"

Anzu sat next to him. "I was with Meyli, we had to get a few things for the wedding."

"I hope you didn't buy too much, you know we don't have that much money." Raven said, kissing her on the cheek and standing up.

"Of course not, it's her wedding after all, it's not like I can afford anything in the shop we visited anyway. However she did bought me a gown, she said it was my birthday present for the last five years." She explained.

"Right." Raven said. "You do know I don't like it when you go away without telling me."

Anzu sighed. "I know, but Meyli kidnaped me this morning before you woke up and she wouldn't let me leave you a note or call you, she didn't want to have anyone on her back."

He sighed. "Alright, but next time she get's one of those funny idea, be sure to leave me a note, you made me worried." He gave her another light kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that's it...It's a little shorter than I expected (it looked longer on paper) but I didn't want to go any further right now, I still have to decide what will happen and in what order...and with all my exam, next week will be smoother. Don't forget to review!


	8. Worries or jealousy

Chapter eight: Worries or jealousy?

Anzu gave one last bow to the acclaiming crowd in front of her before getting off the scene to let the next show begin, it was the first show she did since she came back from America, one month ago. She smiled as a few of the backstage employees complimented her on her performace.

"You were fantastic." Said one particular voice. Anzu turned around and smiled, seeing her fiancé with one single rose in his hand. "Each one of your performance is even better than the last one." He gave her the rose and a light kiss on the cheek.

"That's so sweet." She said, taking the flower. "Give me a minute to get changed and to remove my make up, then we can meet up with the others." Anzu turned around and almost ran in her dressing room, had she stayed a second longer she would have seen the small disapointed look that crossed his eyes.

Anzu entered her dressing room and locked the door behind her, it was the same as she left it before going on the scene: messy, it was a small simple room, a mirror with a small desk and chair for make up, a small coffee table was in the middle and there was a small fridge, it looked nothing like the one she had in America, back there it was twice as big and she had about everything she could need. That was to be expected, she was starting to be popular in America, while almost no one knew her here, sure it was hard starting over again but she was ready to do it to be back in Japan. She was better get used to it, it would be a while before she gains her previous popularity again, for now all she had were the fangirls who ran after anyone who ever passed on TV, and she wouldn't mind not having them.

She walked up to the mirror and started washing off her scene make up, it was ok for a show but it was a little bit too much for going outside, once that was done she undid her hairs, changed clothes and put on some lighter make up. She looked at herself in the morrir and nodded, satisfied with her look, she turned around and was about to open the door when she saw a small envelop was taped to the back of her door.

Anzu detached it and went back to the chair, she opened it and took the small blue note that was sticking out, she opened it and read: _Here's a little gift to celebrate your first show in Japan and to lighten your mood when you are feeling depressed.' _Anzu looked back in the envelop and saw what looked like pictures, there were five of them.

With a confused look, she took out the pictures and blinked when she saw the first one: It was a picture of her and Seto sleeping together in her bed, when she first came back to Japan, she had to admit that they were extremely close and that this picture looked quite compromising, no doubt that was from Meyli, she looked at the second picture, it was just as she woke up, just before she realized where she was, who was beside her and that Meyli was there. When she looked at the third picture she saw the last one Meyli took of them that day, a light blush raised to her cheek at the sight, both of them were sitting up on the bed, glaring daggers at Meyli and Seto was holding her by the waist really close to him. Still blushing, she looked at the fourth picture, it was a picture of Meyli winking maliciously at her, still eyeing Meyli's face suspiciously, she looked at the last picture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is taking her so long?" Joey asked, he never understood how girls could take that much time to get ready.

"She likes to take her time after a show." Raven explained. "She should be finished soon."

"MEYLI!"

"I think she's done." Meyli said as the door opened and Anzu stormed out toward her.

"_You._" Anzu said menacingly, one inch away from the innocent looking woman.

"I take it you like my gift." Meyli said sweetly.

"You're lucky to be pregnant because I would kill you." Anzu said.

"Gee, what did you give her anyway?" Joey asked his fiancé, no matter how many times he asked, his girlfriend wouldn't answer the question.

"Nothing." Anzu answered, a light blush appearing on her cheeks again.

"Well if that's the case, we should get going." Yugi said. "No point in standing here all day."

"Right, let's go." Anzu said, glad that everyone's attention was no longer on Meyli's gift. "Where is Seto?" She asked, realising that the young CEO wasn't there.

"Probably working, he has a lot of work lately." Mokuba said.

"That's because he won't let me even step in Kaiba Corp." Meyli said.

"Because you need vacation." Mokuba said.

"I'm fine, why won't you understand that."

Anzu smiled at the two siblings antics, though inside she felt sad that the elder one wasn't there. She hadn't seen him since...well since the last time she saw him...which happens to be when they almost kissed, two weeks ago. Every time they went out he always had the 'working' excuse, but with what happened last time she saw him she really wanted to talk to him, to put things straight before the wedding, which was in two weeks. She spent nights trying to understand what happened, or in that case, almost happened, but she couldn't understand and didn't know what to think of it, maybe she was making too much of a deal about it, after all, she was talking about Kaiba, mister bachelor, the guy never had a girlfriend, why would he have any interest in her? But why was she giving it any second thoughts anyway? She was engaged to someone, that should be enough to stop any possible thought about what _could_ have happened if Meyli hadn't come back at that time, maybe nothing would have happened, but then why did she keep trying to find excuses?

"You seem far away."

Anzu blinked. "Huh? What?" She asked.

"You were lost in your thoughts, is something bothering you?" Raven asked.

"No, nothing is wrong, I'm just a little tired and I can't believe I just made my really first show here, it was stressful." She lied, the last thing she needed was for Raven to know that she was thinking about Seto Kaiba, maybe it was just her, but she had a feeling that her fiancé didn't like the young CEO that much.

"I see." Raven said. "Would you like to go back home and rest?"

"Of course not, I really want to go out, beside I don't want to let everyone down and I'm already feeling better." Anzu answered quickly, though it was the truth this time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the other side of the city, Seto Kaiba laid back in his big office chair and yamned while streching, not something really professional but who cared, he was alone in his office and he just came out of a really tiring and boring meeting, not that he paid any attention, his mind could only think about one thing, a young blue eyed brunette, actually it was all his mind seemed to be able to think about since their little encounter in his living room, two weeks ago, he didn't have the time to see her since then, with Meyli on vacation. He looked at the clock and sighed, she was giving her first show today while he was stuck here with a bunch of creepy old man, he really wanted to go but there was nothing he could do to put the meeting later.

He had no idea what to make out of it, of all the girls on this planet, with all the girls who threw themselves on him daily, with all the girls Meyli pushed him into, he had to fall for the one who was already taken, and not just with a boyfriend, she had a fiancé. Just as when Yugi came to have a talk with him, Seto still had no idea what he though about Raven, there was still that thing, he couldn't put his finger on it, no matter how long he thought about it, he had a felling that the black haired man didn't like him that much.

"Maybe I'm just jealous. I should just forget about her, she's engaged and that's the end of the story." He said to no one before standing up and taking his coat, it was still early and he decided to call it a day, the others where supposed to go out after Anzu's show so he figured that he might as well join them since he couldn't attend to the show.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the show they all agreed, or rather Meyli forced them to agree to eat in one of the fanciest restaurant of the city on her account, so they were all sitting around the table, after one of the best meal of their life, and also the most expansive one.

"A toast, to Anzu's first show, may it not be the last one."

"Joey..." Everyone shook their head and laughed, even with all the years and the maturity he gained, in the inside it was still Joey, but it wouldn't be fun without one of his thoughtless 'encouragement' talk.

"Mind if I join in?"

Everyone looked up at Seto, who was standing behind Yugi. "Of course, the more the merrier." Joey said. "We were just about to toast."

"That's what I heard." Seto said, taking the only place available, which happened to be next to Anzu. "I must say that you really suck at it."

Yugi coughed lightly, getting everyone attention. "Before this turns out into another argument, I suggest we do this toast right now." He said, raising his glass, the others imitated him. "To Anzu, may your carreer be just like in your dreams."

"And when you'll be on top, please don't start negleting your friends for _work_." Joey said, giving a fake accusative glance at Seto who was looking away with feing indiferece and innoocence.

"It's not my fault you sent my beset worker in maternity vacation." Seto said.

"Don't you dare bring me into this Seto, I never asker for this vacation, you're the one who forced me to take it." Meyli said.

"Fine, I give, I'm not up to this today." Seto said out of patience.

"Had a bad day?" Mokuba aksed.

"That's an understatement, but we're not here to talk about my workaholic habbits." He turned to Anzu. "How was the show?"

Anzu smiled lightly, trying to hold back her blush, it was the first time they saw each other since it _almost_ happened and fate had it that they were sitting next to each other. "It went well."

"Well? You mean it was splendid." Meyli said.

Seto smiled. "I'm sorry to have missed it." He said apologeticly.

"It's alright, I don't mind." She said quickly.

"I'll still make it up to you, one favor, name it." Seto said.

"You should take advantage of it Anzu, it's not everyday that mister smart ass is generous." Joey said.

"I'll remember that." She said to Seto, ignoring Joey's comment.

Seto smiled, he laid back in his chair and closed his eyes, he was so tired he could probably sleep for 24 hours in a row, he really worked too much those last few days.

"You look horrible." Seto opened one eye and looked sideway at Anzu, she looked worried about him. "You really should go to your house and rest." She said.

"I'm fine." Seto said, from the corner of his eyes he saw Raven who didn't look pleased at all by the attention his girlfriend was giving him, however when Seto tried to take a better look, it was gone, his face was totaly neutral. _Hmm, Maybe I'm more tired then I thought_.

"No you're not, you need to rest, why won't you just listen when we are trying to help you." Anzu said.

"Sounds like old time again." Tristan said, wiping away a fake tear. "I can hear the church bells."

"Shut up." Both Anzu and Seto said at the same time.

"Yup, exactly like an old couple." Joey added. "I swear, if you weren't already taken I would believe you two are dating."

"Just shut up mutt." Seto said in a tone that clearly meant that he wasn't up to joking right now and especially not about that subject, what would they all think if they find out that he has feelings for Anzu? The young CEO closed his eyes and resumed his rest, though there was too much on his mind for him to rest, he could feel Anzu's eyes on him and that alone was enough to send his heart racing.

Raven, who had kept silent through the whole 'discussion' suddenly stood up. "Thanks for the evening, it was really pleasant but we're better go now, Anzu has to get up early tomorow and I'm working, so, see ya all later." Seto opened one eye again and looked at him intently, as if trying to see inside of him, there was still something bothering him, his guts were telling him that this guy was an enemy, that he shouldn't trust him, but once again what he saw was a perfect gentleman who wanted his futur wife to rest properly before another tiring day. _I'm getting paranoid, I just don't want to like him because he's engaged to the one person I ever had feelings for, they look like a perfectly happy couple. _Saying goodbye to all of her friends, Anzu stood up and followed Raven, waving over her shoulder.

"I'll be going too." Seto said, standing up. "I wont be able to get back home if I stay any longer. You are better not be staying out too late." He said to Mokuba.

"Don't worry."

"Oh I'm not, I have a lot of work ready for you tomorow. I'll see it if you came back home too late, I expect you a 8."

"What? 8? But I'm on vacation, you can't do that to me." Mokuba cokmplained.

"Do I have to remind you that you owe me big time for the school?" Seto said, putting an end tok the argument. "I'll see you all later." He said, leaving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Raven, is something wrong, why did you want to leave all of a sudden?" Anzu asked after a few minutes of silence, she could tell that Raven was in a bad mood.

"I want you to stay away from that guy." Raven said.

"W-What guy?" Anzu asked, affraid of the answer.

"That Kaiba guy."

"Mokuba?"

"No, the elder one. Though I would feel better if you avoided the whole family." Raven said.

"What? You can't ask me that, they're my friends."

"And I'm your fiancé." Raven said, raising his voice. "I know you don't really like it." He saif softly. "But this family is good to hang out with, I read a lot of things before metting them and they only havebeen confirmed since I met them."

"But-"

"There's no but Anzu, they aren't as nice as you believe, you know you have a way to think everyone is nice, but these guys are not, haven't you seen the way they keep showing off their wealth and looking down on us? That girl keeps paying for everything, she even bought you a dress to be sure you'll look good enough to her standards, and that teen, he burned a whole school and shows no regret about it, he keps going out with different girls everyday, who knows how many bastard child he has out there. And the elder one, he keps looking down on everyone and I can't endure the way he keeps looking you up everytime you see him, if you give him the chance I wouldn't be surprise if he drags you in a deserted alley..."

"But that's-"

"Anzu." Raven took her in his arms and held her close. "You know that I love you, I only want to protect you, don't you remember everything you told me about this guy when we were in new york, do you really want our kid, when will have one, to grow up near those kind of people? Trust me, it's for the best."

Anzu bit her bottom lip. "Fine..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am casually sitting in the computer chair with a big grin on my face because I know that you all want to kill me but none of you know where I live. Consider yourself lucky that I updated in my exam week, I'm such a procrastinating person, anyway, only exams left is math and english, like I'm worried about my engish, it's like third grade for all of you. I just have to work on my math lolll...which I'll do tomorow.

Now, don't forget to review or you will have to wait a long time befokre knowing what will happen next.


	9. All set for the worst

Chapter nine: All set for the worst.

When Anzu woke up the next morning she was alone in bed, no wonder, Raven had to leave for work at an early hour. She sighed thinking about the conversation she had with him the day before, she didn't like the idea of stopping talking to Mayli and her brothers, but if that was what Raven wanted then she didn't really have a choice in the matter. There was only one little problem, she was Meyli's bridesmaid and no matter what, she couldn't tell her that she couldn't do it only one week before the wedding. She glanced at the clock, it was 20 pass 9, if she didn't get up she was going to be latefor her training.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto entered his office with a coffee in one hand and a pile of paperwork he had to do in the other, when he raised his eyes he saw his little brother sitting in his office chair, smiling up at him.

"What are you doing here?" Kaiba asked, putting what he was holding on the desk.

"You told me to be here at 8, and it's...9:30." The younger brother said after looking at his watch. "You're late."

"Considering I'm my own boss, I'm the one who decide what time I have to be at the office, therefore, I can't be late." Seto said.

"Why did you make me come this early then?" Mokuba asked, giving the place to his brother.

"Just to bother you." Seto took at small zip of his coffee.

"Great, now, do you have work for me or not?" Mokuba asked, he was beginning to be annoyed.

Seto simply pointed to the rather tall pile of paper he had brough with him.

"You can't be serious." Mokuba said.

"Of course I am, that is all the work you were supposed to do for the last two months." Seto said with a smirk.

Mokuba took the pile and left, saying something about slavery and older brothers

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anzu sighed as she entered her dressing room, with the crowd asking for her to do one more song over and over again, her show laster 30 minutes over what it was supposed to. She knew Raven wouldn't be happy about it, especially since she couldn't call him to warn him that she was going to be late. She knew his opinion on this, he told her times and times to not sing more song then what she was supposed to If people wanted to hear her more than they should pay for another ticket or get a CD. When she opened the door to leave she let out a surprised yelp.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, his presence here made her feel uneasy, if Raven saw him...

"I just came to see the show, just because I promised you to make it up to you didn't mean that I wouldn't come to see it later." Seto said, smiling lightly.

"Thanks...but I really should go now, I'm late and Raven will get worried if I don't go home right now." Anzu said.

"I can take you home." Seto offered. "It's almost midnight and I know you don't have a car, you can't expect me to let you go home on your own at this hour."

"I'll manage don't worry." Anzu said, walking away.

Seto followed her. "Last time you said that, you ended up in an alley with an old drunk man."

"I said I'll be fine." Anzu said, turning around to look at him.

"Anzu?" Anzu turned around and saw Raven standing behind her. "Kaiba." He said, looking intensly at Seto. "Come on, it's late." He said, taking Anzu's hand and leading her away, leaving Seto behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, how was it?" Meyli asked as soon as Seto entered the mansion.

"What are you still doing up?" He asked.

"Couldn't sleep. So? How was it?"

"It was good...except..." Seto trailled off.

"Except what?" Meyli asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Seto said.

"Come on, you know I'm going to worry about it, and beside, you wouldn't have brought it up if it wasn't bothering you."

"It's stupid actually. I feel like Raven doesn't really like me." Seto said.

"Well in that case you aren't the only one who feels like that." Meyli said. "He doesn't look like he likes me that much either. But he just came from America, and we're his fiancé's friends, it's normal that he may feel awkward with us."

"I suppose you are right. He just don't seem to have any problem with the others." Seto said

"Well the others aren't CEO of the biggest company of Japan." Meyli said.

"I suppose not." Seto said with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Anzu was sitting at an outside table of a cafe, silently reading some magazine behind her sunglasses when...

"HI GIRL!"

Anzu almost dropped her glass of iced tea, she hadn't been this scare since...well since ever. "MEYLI! Just wait until I get my hands on you."

Meyli raised a finger to Anzu's face. "I'm pregnant. You can't hit me."

"You will give birth tho this child one day or the other." Anzu said.

"So, wanna go hang out to the mall today? I still have a few things I'd like to buy for the wedding." Meyli said.

"Well...actually I have things to do today, I have some training..." Anzu said. "I'm just on my lunch break."

"Oh...well in that case, mind if I come to see you?"

"...My teacher doesn't like to have people around when I'm training, he says it distract me." Anzu said, she stood up and took her things. "I'm sorry but I have to go, maybe we can go out another day?" Anzu said, already running away.

"Sure..." Meyli said, watching Anzu run away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I don't care what she said, she told me she finish practicing everyday at 3 so I'm just going to wait for her to finish._ Meyli thought as she entered the studio where Anzu was training. When she entered she saw a group of ballerina training together. She passed beside them and went straight to the teacher. "Can you tell me where Anzu is?" She asked him.

"Anzu? But today is her free day, she didn't come here all day." The teacher answered.

"Oh...sorry to have bothered you then..." Meyli said and left the studio, wondering why would Anzu lie to her on purpose about what she was doing?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well that's strange." Yugi said, sitting back in the leather chair in front of Seto's desk. "If it was only with you it wouldn't really be this weird, considering you haven't been friends for long, but her acting like that with Meyli..."

"I know, I was surprised when she told me about it. I don't know her that much but it doesn't sound like her to lie like that to her friends." Seto said. Meyli had told him about Anzu lying to her the day before. When Yugi came to give him 'support' for all his work, the young CEO told him.

"But maybe we're just making a big deal out of this. Maybe Anzu just wanted to buy a gift for the wedding or something like that, so she didn't want Meyli around." Yugi said.

"You really have a good explanation for everything don't you?" Seto asked, looking around all the piles on his desk for some important papers. "Now, where did I put those..."

Yugi shook his head and grabbed the paper from under the tallest pile before handing it to him. "You know, I always thought that you would have a lot more organisation than this, you are CEO after all. And you know that my perfectly logical explanations are almost never correct, in that case there is probably something wrong with Anzu."

"I'm organised in my mess, Mokuba just had some fun classing my papers this morning, he knows I hate that." Seto said, quickly scanning the contract. "What are you planning to do about Anzu?"

Yugi sighed and laid back in the chair. "I don't know. We have no proof whatsoever that there is something bothering her. I guess, all we can do is wait and hope that she had a really good reason. It's not really of our business now."

"Which close this subject and bring us back to the main purpose of your visit here, which is?" Seto asked.

"The marriage is in less than a week, I just came to make sure you were doing your best man's duty."

"Oh right, you mean taking Joey to get drunk in a nude dancer bar? You know Joey will never go in a 100 meter radius of those places and he barely even drink alcohol." Seto said.

"Which is the reason why I'm here." Yugi said with a grin.

"You have something on your mind, don't you." Seto said with a small smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meyli sighed as she sat down on the couch next to Joey. "Is somthing the matter?" He asked her.

"I don't know, tomorrow is the big day so I guess I'm a little bit nervous...and I haven't been able to see Anzu since that day at the cafe, they wont even let me enter the studio while she's practicing, not even with my 'influence'."She said.

Joey kissed her on the cheek. "Don't worry, I'm sure she's ok, she probably just had a lot of stress and her teacher didn't want anything to get in her way."

Meyli smiled slightly and made herself comfortable against his shoulder. They watched the TV for a while until the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Meyli said excitedly, having one of her weird mood swings again. She ran to the kitchen and answered the phone. "Hi!" She almost yelled, still hyper.

"Who was it?" Joey asked when she came back to the living room, about 15 second later.

"It was Yugi, he said he needs to see you right now, it sounded important." She answered.

"Important huh? Well I guess I'm better go...I'll try to come back early but don't wait for me if you're tired." Joey said before leaving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the other side of the city, Yugi hung up the phone with all the guys snickering behind him. "Phase one is a success." He said with a grin. "Is everything ready?" He asked.

"The trap is all set." Mokuba said with a thumb up. "Me and Seto took care of everything."

"Alright, we have about 5 minutes before Joey arrives, we should call Meyli to tell her not to worry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Joey arrived at the game shop about 5 minutes later, it was empty and all the lights were out. "Yugi? Are you there?" He asked. He walked to the back of the store to go see in the house when suddenly...

"All on him!" Mokuba's shouted.

Joey didn't even had the time to move before all the others were on him and dragged him through the dark house to the back door. Lauging they pushed him in a car that was waiting behind the shop and all got in.

"You guys are crazy." Joey yelled. "What was that for?"

"I thought it was obvious." Mokuba said. "We're kidnaping you to get a ransom from Meyli."

"Then why are you two taking part of this plot? You're all working together and Seto makes a lot more money." Joey said.

"I think he just said something intelligent." Seto said, starting the car.

"Seriously, what is this all about?" Joey asked.

"It's your bachelor party." Tristan answered.

"You know I hate those things." Joey said. "There is no way you are going to get me in one of those place."

"That's why we decided to change the rules a little." Seto said with a grin. "Hang on tight guys!" Seto said as he pressed as hard as he could on the accelerator. The car sped away at an excessive speed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anzu was standing in front of the mirror of her dressing room, she had just finish her last show here but that wasn't the reason for her grief. It had been a week since she went to that dinner with her friends and she hadn't seen any of them since then and tomorrow was the wedding. Raven still agreed to let her go, even if he didn't like the idea. After all, she couldn't desist herself the day before the wedding without a really good reason like a car accident or something. She sighed, wondering what she was supposed to do, she couldn't go against Raven's wish but how was she supposed to tell the Kaibas that she couldn't see them anymore. And what would the others think, she had been friend with them for longer but she wasn't there for the past five years, while the Kaibas were there.

"Hi girl!" Anzu jerked around at the voice, Meyli was looking at her as if she was crazy. "Gee, what's wrong with you? I just said hi."

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you coming in." Anzu said, glancing worriedly over Meyli's shoulder to see if Raven was anywhere in sight.

"Wanna go hang out? After all the wedding is tomorrow and lately you have been neglecting your duty as my bride's maid. Joey also got kidnaped by the guys for his bachelor party so it's just you and me..." Meyli said.

"I'm so sorry." Anzu appologised. "I just had so many things to do, I didn't have the time."

"Anzu..." Meyli said, suddenly serious. "You don't have to lie to me. I know you weren't training the other day, I asked your teacher. If you don't want to tell me something it's ok, you don't have to, just don't lie to me."

"I'm sorry, I don't really have anything to say for myself."

"It doesn't matter anymore. Come on, let's go have some fun." Meyli said, grabbing her hand.

"I don't know..." Anzu thought about it for a while, Raven told her not to hang out with them again, but Meyli was by far her best friend, actually she was the only girl that was this close to her, and what Raven didn't know couldn't hurt him, right? "...Alright, let's go!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven entered the teather by the back door, getting directly to the back stage, he went directly to Anzu's dressing room but found it empty. "Looking for Anzu?" One of the technician asked, all of them knew Raven.

Raven shrugged. "Yea, I finished my work earlier and I hoped to catch her before she left but I guess I'm too late."

"She left about 15 minutes ago with that Kaiba girl." The technician said.

"Are you sure?" Raven asked.

The guy nodded. "Of course I am, everyone know her face around here. I suppose they went out to have fun before the wedding. While you're here, Anzu forgot something in her drawer, would you mind giving it to her?"

"Of course not. Thanks for your help." Raven said, going to the desk now empty desk and opening the drawer. The only thing in it was a white envelop with Anzu's name on it, he took it and something fell out on the floor. He kneeled down and took what looked like pictures, he turned them around to see, thinking it was probably some picture of Anzu and her friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that's were I stop folks, I don't know if I'll write again, I'm moving away next monday and I have to pack my things...the thought of moving away from my family is kinda hard, though I'm sure I'll have a lot of fun where I'm going. Don't worry, I'll have a computer to myself so I should be able to update more...depending if I have a lot of homework at college...I really have no idea.

By the way **_L'ANGLAISE_** you didn't want to edit so you better not comment on the grammar like you did the 8 other chapters yesterday lolll. If you do, then I'll have no choice but to continue to point out your american nationnality with american comment and sex reference in my fic lolll. You have been warned girl, I know where you live lolllll. (tty soon, have fun watching sailor moon loll)


	10. Party

Chapter ten: Party.

"LAND!" Joey and Tristan yelled, jumping out of Seto's convertible and hugging the concrete. "How did you get your license anyway?" Joey said.

"Why are you complaining, you're all in one piece." Seto said.

"The examinator was frightened at the idea of having to make Seto try the exam _again _so he gave him his liscence." The younger Kaiba said. Yugi and the Kaiba brothers got out of the car and waited patiently for the other to stop kissing the ground. "You two look like the pope." Mokuba said.

"Well I don't think Meyli would have been happy if you had kill me the day right before the wedding." Joey said, getting up.

"You were perfectly safe, I never had a single car accident in all my life." Seto said.

"That's because all the cars are throwing themself out of the road to not colide with you." Mokuba said, earning himself a light hit behind the head.

Joey sighed, Seto's driving style was probably the scariest one he ever experienced but he had to admit that the guy was right. "Whatever. Are you going to tell me what this is all about or what?"

"Well, we can't give you a conventional bachelor party because you hate those things and Seto will never hear the end of it if someone sees him so we decided to just go and have an evening together. After all, it has been ages since we went out only the five of us for more than 10 minutes." Yugi said.

"And what better to start the night than an all you can eat buffet!" Tristan said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe that you and Joey are getting married tomorrow. It seems like yesterday you were still that new girl who couldn't even be with a guy without having an attack. And I never expected Joey to be the first one to get married." Anzu said. "What do you think of this one?" Anzu said, putting a dress in front of her.

"It gives you a big butt." Meyli said.

Anzu swetdropped. "Sometime you really should have a little bit more tact, that surely is something you have in commun with Joey. By the way...since when are shops open this late?"

"They are always opened at this hour, if your last name happens to be Kaiba." Meyli said.

"You will always surprise me." Anzu said, putting the dress back and going to search a little further, she stopped abrubtly. "You swear this is perfectly legal right?"

Meyli laughed. "Don't worry, I know the girl who run this business, she knows I'm here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Seriously, I never understood how you could go through your day with so little food." Joey said, eating his fourth plate.

Seto simply shrugged. "I prefer to eat less than eating like you. Sometime I wonder why my sister agreed to marry you."

"Well at least I'm getting married." Joey said. "Unlike a certain person I know who still have to find his first girlfriend.

"Come on guys, let's try not to get into an argument here." Mokuba said.

"Why not, we came here to have one last evening to ourself before Joey has his hands full with diapers." Seto said.

"Let me remind you that said child happens to be your nephew." Yugi said.

"Which means that I'll be expecting some help from you." Joey said.

"Be careful Seto, you are going to be uncle soon, you are getting old." Mokuba said laughing.

"In case you didn't notice, dear brother, you will be uncle too." Seto said with a smile. Mokuba blinked twice, is if it he had just realised that fact, while the others laughed.

Once the dinner was over and Seto had paid for everything, including a really generous tip, the guys left the restaurant and went back to Kaiba's car.

"So, where are we going next?" Joey asked.

"Just some place Seto knows about." Mokuba answered.

"Are you sure it's worth it?" Joey asked. "I really don't want to go play poker with a bunch of old guys."

"Just because I don't have a girlfriend doesn't mean that I never go out." Seto answered. "And to answer your question, this is a bachelor party so whether you like it or not we are still taking you out in a nightclub."

"Hey, that's low, you know I hate those things."

"Aw come on Joey, you never even stepped foot in one of those places. The one we are going is not as bad as you think, I swear you won't see anyone making a strip." Mokuba said getting in the car.

Joey sighed, he didn't really have the choice, he just hoped that he wouldn't throw up his dinner in Seto's car, that would mean his death. "Tell me why did I ask your sister to marry me again?"

The ride to the nightclub was mostly silent...except from Joey's and Tristan constant yelling and Mokuba's cheering at his brother. However, this time again, there was not a scratch on the car, which was a mystery.

"That's it, I am never, and I mean NEVER going back in a car that you're driving." Joey said as he got out.

"Don't be such a cry baby." Seto said.

"So uhm, what is this place? I never heard from it." Joey said.

Seto smirked. "It's a private nightclub, not everyone can get in there. But I can garantee you that there is no nude dancer here and the only few people who are able to get drunk are sent away.

"Sounds boring." Tristan commented as they passed in front of the bouncer.

"You'd be surprised." Mokuba said as they entered. Suddenly all they could hear was loud music, soon they arrived to the dance ground, it was almost completely full, people were everywhere. There was also a small stage in front for people who wanted to show their moves to others.

"For those interested, drinks are over there, don't over do it, they take the right to refuse or throw out anyone they think drank to much, they also have zero tolerance against girl harassing." Seto said over the loud music.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Tristan asked.

"Because you are the one who keep running after skirts all day." Mokuba said. "Now if you'll excuse me." He said, dissapearing into the dancing crowd.

"Does he even have the right to be here?" Joey asked.

"Relax Joey." Yugi said.

"Easy for you to say. You know I have bad experience from those place."

"Let me remind you that said places used to belong to the street gang you were in." Yugi said. "If they let kids come in, I'm sure it's safe."

"Considering said kid actually own the place, I think it's safe to assume that he has the right to be here." Seto said.

"You mean Mokuba owns this place?" Yugi asked.

Seto nodded. "It's a little something he did behind my back about a year ago. I wonder why he dissapeared so fast, he had been doing that a lot lately."

Joey smirked. "Maybe he has a girlfriend."

"Which reminds me Wheeler. What were you thinking when you told my lil bro to go out with 20 girls at the same time?" Seto said.

"Hey, it worked didn't it?" Joey said, shrinking from Seto's stare. "I um I have to go." He said dissapearing into the crowd.

"Well now at least we know that he'll have some fun." Yugi said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There you go girl." Meyli said, stopping the car in front of Anzu's appartment building. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night." Anzu said, she closed the door and walked up to the front door. She opened it silently and crossed the living room on her tip toes, it was almost 3 in the morning and she didn't want to wake up Raven, however, such precautions were unseless.

"Where were you?"

Anzu shrieked from surprise and fear, she turned around and relaxed slightly, seeing it was Raven. "I was just outside, hanging out with my friends."

"Liar, I know you were with that Meyli brat, maybe even with her brothers as well." Raven was almost yelling.

"Alright so maybe I was with her, and no I wasn't with Mokuba nor Seto. What do you have against them? they are my friends Raven." Anzu said. Tears started to fell out of her eyes.

"Of course, he's your friend. Actually you two seems to me more than just friends."Raven said.

"What are you talking about?" Anzu asked.

"You should know." Raven said, taking out the pile of picture.

Anzu's face went completely white when she saw the pictures Meyli gave her after her first show, she had completely forgotten about them. "It's not what you think, I can explain it, it's just one of Meyli's joke."

"Shut up." Raven yelled. "I don't want to hear it. I don't need to. I don't care what that was, you are never going to spend one more minute with those guys, especially Kaiba, once this stupid wedding is done and that's final."

"You can't force me to do anything." Anzu countered.

"I can and I will." Raven said. Anzu just stayed silent for a while before going to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her. Raven sighed, sitting down on the couch and staring at the pictures. His glare at the man on the pictures was so intenses that they could have burned to ashes in less than two seconds, he knew someone who was going to pay for touching _his_ girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"See, it wasn't that bad." Seto said when they came out, near 4 in the morning. "We all had fun, no one got thrown out and no one is drunk."

Joey smiled. "Fine, I'll admit it. But I'm still not getting in your car."

"Not a chance, I'm too tired and anyway I cannot say that I'm totaly sober either." Seto said. "Same goes for all of us I suppose." He added. It was true that no one was drunk but they all drank a little something. "Which is why I called a limo."

"Does your driver even have a life?" Joey asked. Right now, all he really cared about was to get home and sleep.

Seto thought about it for a while. "I'll have to check that out." He said as the limo came to a halt next to them.

The drive home wasn't really calm either. What else can you expect in a limo that had a satelite TV, a fridge and a lot of other convenience.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meyli yawned as she entered the kitchen soon after noon, she had come back a little after three and she didn't sleep that much either, she was way too exited and anxious.

"Nervous?" Seto asked over his newspaper. He too just woke up and Mokuba was still sleeping.

Meyli opened her mouth to answer but she put her hand over it and ran out of the kitchen. When she came back about 5 minutes later Seto looked as her woringly. "Are you alright?"

"I think nervous is en understatement. And the baby is not helping either." Meyli said. "So, how was the night?"

"It was nice. We got Joey drunk and he is probably waking up somewhere in a crappy hotel." Seto said.

"Ha ha." Meyli said, extremely sarcatically.

"Seriously it was really great. I'm sure Joey will give you all the details of his amazing kidnaping. Speaking of him, why aren't you at his house?"

"To have you wake me up at I don't know what time when you brought him home? no thanks." Meyli answered.

"What did you do all evening?" Seto asked.

"I went out with Anzu." Meyli answered. "We didn't do much though, just some shopping and hanging out."

"Just make sure to rest properly ok?" Seto asked. "I have some small work to do so I'll see you later alright?"

Meyli just smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. See you this evening."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright sorry but I'm stopping here. At first I really wanted to make this chapter longer and to add the wedding but i just wasn't feeling like writing, I know nothing much is going on in this chapter but **_I'm leaving today for vacation_** I'll be back in a week but after that I have to move, after that I'll maybe pass some time with my father. I really have no idea when I'll be back. Today I have to get ready to leave so I won't have the time to make that chapter longer, I'm also dead tired because of my stupid older brother, the idiot stayed up on the comp all night talking (or should I say yeling) on his stupid micro with his friends, because of him I wasn't able to fall asleep before 2:30 in the morning and got woke up and 5:45 which means...I had 3:15 hours of sleep if my brain didn't suffer too much from vacation. which is less than half what I normaly need to get through the day, I swear I am totaly beat and it took me almost everything i had to simply finish this chapter. I'll see you all in a week.

**_Aryn: _**I'm taking the little white rabbit thingny with me nah, you can't find me because you have no idea where I'm gong (honestly I don't even know myself) and no comment on this chapter's grammar seriously I have to write almost all the words twice or even three times to get them right, I really am tired this morning. (stupid older brother, why did I decide to stay longer? a right, little bro's puppy dog eyes.)


	11. for the best and especially the worst

Alright, I'm taking a small pause in my homework to write a little bit, which is something I didn't do in quite a long time actually, but no one is updating which is really sad. Anyway, I'll get started as soon as I figure out how to put the stupid computer dictionary to English so It will stop to say everything is bad…..and I have some check up to do. Alright, that's done, sorry about the delay, I actually had this chapter almost done but it got deleted…and my stupid internet connection keep going out every once in a while

Chapter eleven: For the best and especially for the worst.

"Are you feeling better?" Seto asked, entering the room where Meyli was preparing herself, he found her sitting on the couch all dressed up, she was trying to relax, which was not an easy thing.

"I'm not sure, but at least my stomach is empty now." She answered. "Shouldn't you be with Joey and the guys?"

"I'm not the one getting married here so it doesn't matter if I see your dress doesn't it? So I decided to come and check on you, as far as I'm concerned you are still my little sister so I came to check up on you to make sure you don't intent to run away before the ceremony." Seto smirked at the last part, holding out his hand to help her get up.

"I'm not that big yet you know, I can still stand up on my own." She replied jokingly, taking his hand nonetheless. "As for running away, I'd like to see you try to run dressed as I am." Meyli said. "Where's Mokuba? I haven't seen him at all since I'm here."

Seto chuckled deeply. "He's busy driving all the city reporters as far away as possible with Tristan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (somewhere on the other side of the city)

"Attention everyone, I'd like to tell you something important." Mokuba yelled in the center of the mall. "I'm here to inform you that my sister's wedding was slightly reported, instead of being at 7o'clock in the evening at the city's church it will be held at 5 o'clock in the little church on the top of the hill to the south of the city, so don't be late." The younger Kaiba said, jumping down of his chair and making his way to the limo with a bewildered Tristan next to him.

Once the door was closed by the driver after them Tristan quickly turned to the teen, ready to throw a fit. "Mokuba, do you even realize what you did?"

"I told them to come to the wedding." Mokuba answered simply.

"Exactly, our mission was to lure them as far away as possible from the place, not to invite them." Tristan said.

"Calm down Tristan, none of them will come." Mokuba said.

"But you just told them the right time and place!"

"It's reverse psychology Tristan." Seeing Tristan's lost look Mokuba sighed and resigned himself to explaining everything. "It's quite simple actually; I studied it last week in college. Some rumors of the wedding had started to circulate outside quite a long time ago, although the time and place was not known to the reporter they knew it was today and are running all around the city to find the place. Most stars reporter keeps their information to themselves to make sure they don't have competition so none of them know if there is someone who knows the time and place."

"I still don't get how your plan is supposed to work." Tristan said.

"I said that the wedding was at a different time and place, which makes them believe that someone actually knew those information because if it was still secret I wouldn't have told it had changed."

"But it didn't change…….it was never supposed to be at 7 nor at the city's church." Tristan said.

"I know that, but the reporter and paparazzi don't, and they sure don't expect me to tell them the real time and place of the wedding, they'll think of it as a way to lure them away. They'll think those are the real information about the wedding but that because someone found out I'm trying to make them believe it's at a different time and church. So now instead of searching everywhere through the city they all think it's at 7 in the middle of the city, which leaves us with 2 hours ahead of us to get on with the ceremony and get back to the mansion to celebrate." Mokuba smiled, lying back against the seat.

"I still don't think they are dumb enough to fall for it." Tristan said.

"Watch and learn, I'm the psychology student here and I'm the first one in all of my classes." Mokuba smirked.

"There is a difference between theory and true life you know. They'll see quickly that nothing is going on."

"That's why I put body guards in charge of watching the place and making sure no one gets inside."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure it's a good idea to let him take care of it?" Meyli asked, the last thing she wanted was to have some reporter ruin her wedding, when she started to go out with Joey she couldn't go out with him without someone seeing them and saying something about it, especially after they found out about Joey's not so clean past. _Just wait until they'll learn that I'm pregnant._

"I'm not too worried, I told him that if any reporter comes here I'll force him to drop out of his class and take a more 'proper' class for a Kaiba." Seto said with a smirk.

"You're not serious are you?" Meyli was suddenly worried. She knew Mokuba loved his classes and wouldn't do paperwork for anything.

Seto burst out laughing at her sudden apprehensive look. "Of course not, I've always known that Mokuba didn't want to work for Kaiba Corp and anyway I never intended to force him to. Anyway he has a gift for helping people, and you're going to need psychological help once that little thing comes out." He pointed to her belly. "After all, he's half Wheeler." He added with a smirk.

"Why you!" Meyli tried to hit him but she had little liberty of movement to run after him in her dress, even if it was pretty simple it was still a wedding dress after all.

Seto laughed as he stopped in front of the door, not realizing it had opened in the middle of their argument. "Don't worry, I'm sure he won't charge you too much." His smile disappeared when something hit him behind the head, he turned around quickly, expecting to see Joey but ended up staring in two ocean blue orbs.

"After spending so many years with you she can stand up to anything." Anzu said with a playful glare.

"About time you got here Anzu, I was starting to wonder if I should get worried." Meyli said, walking up next to her brother, giving him one of her sweetest smile, which the CEO knew to be a bad sign. "Now if you guys will excuse us, this is now officially girl business." The soon-to-be wife pushed Seto outside of the room and pulled Anzu in before closing the door in his face.

Seto was about to turn around to go back with Yugi and Joey when he realized that his sister actually said 'guys' he looked over his shoulder and saw Raven lying casually against the wall. His more rational side told him to be polite but his guts were still telling him that something was wrong with this guy if the barely hidden hatred in Raven's green eyes were any indication. In those kinds of situation the young man just couldn't stop his natural self defense wall from rising. "You're late." He said coldly, passing in front of him to join the others.

Raven rose from the wall and walked next to him. "There was a lot of circulation, for some weird reason everyone was rushing to the town center." Raven answered though his voice was just as cold as Seto's.

Seto observed him from the corner of his eyes, he had deal with people long enough to know when they were either lying or omitting certain parts of the truth and he was positive that was the case. "Doesn't matter, as long as Anzu is here in time I couldn't care less about the rest." This was particularly true considering Raven. Why on earth he hated the guy so much was beyond him, he never really did anything to him but the young CEO had the feeling that the guy next to him was doing inhuman effort to not kill him. Seto sighed and turned around to look at Raven. "Alright spill it."

Raven stopped to look at him. "I have no idea what you are talking about." He said trying to pass next to him.

"I don't think so." Seto said, blocking his way. "This is my sister's wedding and I don't plan on letting anything ruin it the slightest, I can see that you don't like me at all and I believe I have the right to know why."

"Stay away from Anzu." Raven said, glaring the Seto. "She's mine."

"What are you talking about?" Seto asked. "I'm not going to steal Anzu away from you." Of course deep down the CEO wished to do just that, but that's never a good thing to do unless you want to lose all of your friends and the concerned girl.

"Sure you're not trying to steal her." Raven said sarcastically. "I'm sure you remember this." Raven said taking out the same pictures he showed to Anzu the previous evening. When he saw the pictures Seto tried to say exactly what those picture were, a big misunderstanding, but Raven didn't let him the time. "You can save it. Anzu already told me everything about this thing being totally innocent and to be honest, I don't care nor do I want to know if it really was nothing but I'm not blind, I saw the way you were looking at her, you are better keep your distance in the future or you'll regret it." Raven pushed him out of his way and proceeded to the room where the wedding was to be held.

Once Raven was out of his view Seto smirked, he wasn't used to have people order him around, except maybe Meyli, and it sounded a lot like a chalenge to him, he walked back to the room where Joey was getting ready with the others. When he entered the room Mokuba and Tristan were already back from their little trip in the city.

"There you are." Mokuba said when he opened the door. "I was starting to wonder if you eloped with the bride."

"You are disgusting kid." Seto said, sitting down on the small sofa. "Tell me, why do I have to be the best man again?" He asked.

"Because it is important for Meyli." Mokuba said.

"You must really like her to accept to have Seto as your best man." Tristan said to Joey.

"I think I'm the one suffering the most out of this." Seto said, more to himself than the others.

"Gee, thanks." Joey said.

"I'm not talking about you." Seto said. "Though I have to admit that if anyone had told me five years ago that one day I'll be best man at your marriage with my sister I would have laugh for at least a week." He added with a smile.

"I would have done the same if someone ever told me that I would end up with someone of your family." Joey said.

"Especially since back then I was the only family member that you knew." Mokuba said with a grin. "I really don't understand why you look so grim Seto."

"I don't know, somehow I have the feeling that everything will go wrong."

"Don't worry, we double checked everything, and as a bonus, since you are the best man you get to dance with the bridesmaid." Mokuba said with a grin.

Seto looked questioningly at his brother, wondering if the kid actually knew something, he was always good at knowing what was going through everyone's mind, especially his. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean by that."

"What? I sure wouldn't mind dancing with Anzu." Mokuba said seriously.

"She's too old for you and anyway she's already financed, better luck next time kid." Tristan said.

"Anyway you already had enough girlfriends to last you for three lives." Seto said.

"You know Seto, I was trying to cheer you up a little bit but all you did was convincing me even more that girls aren't really your thing." Mokuba said nonchalantly, waving his hand in the air.

"And what exactly are you implying?" Seto asked with a smile, of course he knew exactly what he mean, after over four year of 'hooking up' they had given up all hope to ever see him get a girlfriend and Meyli officially labeled him as gay. Of course that joke never left their little group, even if it was just an inside joke the press would make a fuss over it for at least a month.

A knock was heard on the door and Roland stepped in, telling them it was time to start. "Ready?" Seto asked Joey as they left the room. "Not anymore." The blond said.

XXXXXXXXXXX (for your pleasure and mine I decided to skip some of the ceremony, mainly the 45 minutes when the priest is talking about god this and god that, love one another and I'm skipping directly to the interesting part (even if personally I hate having to write those kind of mushy stuff)) (by the way, no comment about bad use of words or text or order of thing, I don't even know those words in French and I only went to one wedding which I thought was really boring)

As soon as she appeared everyone stood up to watch her walk up the path to the altar. Her entire body was trembling was she slowly made her way next to Joey, her entire thoughts were concentrated on only three thing _don't fall, don't be sick, put one foot in front of the other, don't fall..._ She could feel everyone's eyes on her. Then, as soon as she arrived in front of the priest she looked to her left and everything except her and Joey vanished away. She was there, next to the guy she was probably going to pass the rest of her life, she sure hopped to be with him forever.

Meyli snapped back to reality when she heard the priest ask her if she was willing to take Joey as her husband, for the better and the worst. Her mind still half in the cloud she managed to answer with a simple "Yes"

Joey was doing his best to stay half concentrate on what the priest was saying, as soon as he saw Meyli his mind wanted to go black, she was the most beautiful sight he ever saw, he could only concentrate on her. He couldn't believe that it was finally happening, when Meyli appeared next to him he had to concentrate with all his might to not take her in his arm and kiss her. When he heard her say 'yes' he felt in heaven. When his turn came he answered "Yes" at the same question.

Then the priest asked the dreaded question. "If anyone here have any objection to this union may he speak now or keep silent forever" Both Joey and Meyli held their breath, prying god that no one would come and ruin this unique moment, after about 10 second of unbearable silence the priest finally declared them husband and wife. When he said the famous "You can kiss the bride" Joey didn't need to be told twice, he had been waiting a good three months for this moment.

Once the ceremony was over everyone moved to the penthouse next to the ocean that Seto and Mokuba rented for the night to be away from the press, it was just like an hotel but much more luxurious. When Meyli and Joey arrived almost everyone was already there, since they wanted to keep the party private they left separately and took different ways.

"Alright ladies." Meyli said once everyone was there. "Time to see who will be the next lucky girl." She said as she climbed a few steps of the stairway and turned her back to everyone. All the unmarried girls went behind her under the eyes of their apprehensive boyfriends. Meyli threw her bouquet over her head and turned around to see who the next one who would get married was. The winner was a young blond girl with blue eyes, about 16 or 17 but Meyli had no memory of ever seeing that girl before, but she guessed that she was probably the girlfriend of someone she or Joey knew.

"Hey Yugi, isn't that the little Hawkins girl?" Seto asked when he saw the young girl who not had the flower.

Yugi looked at her. "Looks like her alright, I wonder what she's doing here, did you invite her?" He added with a smirk.

"Really funny." The CEO said. "But seriously, Meyli doesn't know her and I don't see any reason for Joey to invite her, so why is she here?"

"She probably came with someone else." Yugi answered. When the other girls stopped teasing her, Rebecca walked up to someone who was standing near, she hugged him and kissed him on the lips. "Looks like you're family will get even bigger soon." Yugi said, recognizing the guy Rebecca was hugging as Mokuba.

"He's better not be thinking about it if he wants to keep his head." Seto answered half jokingly.

"The bouquet of the bride never lies, Seto."

"Yea right, you know as well as I do that those things doesn't mean anything."

Yugi laughed. "You're right, but they do seem to be in a serious relationship."

"I guess that explains why Mokuba suddenly wasn't going out with a girlfriend everyday anymore." Seto said.

"If you'll excuse me." A voice said above all the others; it belonged to the manager of the penthouse. "Diner will be served in 10 minutes if you would please proceed to the dinning room.

Joey smiled while holding out his hand to Meyli, she took it with a smile and they made their way to the dinning room, everyone else following them. The dinner went smoothly, there was a few toast to celebrate the new couple and the baby that would soon come, once everyone was done the ballroom was opened and everyone moved there to dance and chat. Of course, since it was their marriage, Joey and Meyli were invited to open the first dance. Everyone watched them dance for a minite before joining them.

"I believe that as the bride's maid you owe me a dance." Seto held out his hand to Anzu, smiling inwardly at Raven's glare because he knew that no matter how much Raven hated the idea to let his fiancé dance with him, he had no choice, it was an unwritten tradition. With an uncertain look at Raven, Anzu took his hand and followed Seto to the dance floor.

"Are you alright?" Seto asked not long after they started dancing, for a professionnal dancer Anzu's movement were a lot stiffer than they should have been.

"O-of course I'm fine." She said. "It has just been a while since I did this kind of formal dance.

Seto nooded but he was not convinced by her answer, he continued dancing, fully aware that Raven was watching him carefully. As soon as the next song began Raven was next to them. "Mind if I take over?" Before either of them answered Raven was already taking her away from him.

Seto simply shrugged, he was half agravating the guy on purpose, he turned around and walked to meet with more friendly people. Joey and Meyli had already stopped dancing, people kept coming to congratulate to them and for friendly chat. "Mind if I take your beautiful wife for the next dance?" He asked Joey with a smile.

"Why are you asking me?" Joey asked.

"Last I checked I still had the capability to answer for myself." Meyli replied back with a smile.

"My apologies Miss Wheeler." Seto said with a grin as he held out his hand.

"Idiot." Meyli giggled as she took it.

As the evening went on, greeting and news were exchanged and the group finally found some time to sit together, though Anzu was nowhere to be seen and Mokuba was still dancing with Rebecca who was apparently a serious girlfriend, how they happened to first go out together was still a mystery.

"I'm going to get something to drink, you guys want anything?" Joey offered as he stood up. Meyli, Yugi and Tristan all called for a drink.

"I guess I'll help you out then." Seto said, stading up and following Joey to the bar.

After they ordered, Joey took the three first drink and left Seto to take care of the two left. Once he got them he turned around to leave but saw Anzu sitting alone at the bar, his curiosity being picked, he walked up to her. "What are you doing here all alone?"

Anzu's eyes grew wide when she saw him standing right next to him. "N-nothing, I'm just...relaxing a bit." She looked down at the almost empty glass in front of her.

"Where's Raven?" Seto asked.

Anzu shrugged, still not looking up at him. "I dunno, probably talking about something with someone somewhere." She giggled, drinking the rest of her glass.

"Since when are you there?" He asked, seeing that Anzu didn't have all her head anymore.

"I don't know..."

"You could have come and join us you know." Seto said.

"I can't, I don't have the right to. Raven will get mad..." Suddenly realising that she said something she shouldn't have Anzu jumped on her feet, fear all over her face. "Forget I said that..." She tried to walk away but ended she lost her balance, expecting such a thing would happen Seto was ready to catch her.

"Come on, I'll take you to a room." Seto said, leading her away, he couldn't let her stay here until she ended up drunk, she already had trouble standing up on her own.

"No." Anzu protested. "I'm fine, let me go, I'm not supposed to be with you."

"So this is about me then." Seto was not really surprised to learn it, what surprised him was that Anzu actually knew of her boyfriend's aversion of him, it not really something you're letting other know. "Don't worry, I doubt your boyfriend is stupid enough to wish you to get drunk here."

"What do you think you're doing?"

_Speaking of the devil. _"Seto turned around to look at Raven. "I'm taking care of your girlfriend, something you are obviously incapable of doing, this is a wedding, not a bar, she should be having fun dancing or being with her friends instead of drinking alone in a corner."

"And by friends I suppose you mean you, and maybe that brother of yours? Though I see he found himself a new slut."

As much as the idea of killing him for that last comment was tempting, he just couldn't, he had a half drunk woman holding onto him and he couldn't do that to his sister. "This is more than just between you and me Raven, Anzu is in the middle of this as well. If you were actually taking care of her properly then you wouldn't have to fear that she might leave you for someone who treats her like she deserves."

"And you think you could be that man?" Raven said with a smirk. "A guy like you don't even deserve to look at her."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Seto asked, letting go of Anzu who was now watching the scene with fear, she knew of her boyfriends short temper and she saw in the past that Seto could get just has dangerous if treatened the right way.

"You, you and your entire family, you guys good for nothings bastards. Ever since the first day that I met you and your brother I knew that you were rotten to the bones, and your sister is no better. You three don't belong where you are, you don't deserve what you have, you should be somewhere in an alley just like the slut you called your mother."

That was it, at soon as Raven finished his sentence everything except both of them dissapeared. He could take insults about himself, he could hold himself back most of the time when it concerned his brother and sister but _no one_ had the right to insult his mother in any kind of way, he wouldn't allow it. He punched the black haired man with all his might, who jumped on his as soon as he realised what had happened. None of them heard the voice of the poeple who were yelling as they fell to the ground. Being a trained fighter, Seto managed to get on top, he raised his fist and hit him a second time and a third, not feeling the pain on his right hand. He raised his fist again but before he could hit him a fourth time, Mokuba and Joey grabbed each of his arm and pulled him up.

Now free, Raven launched a punch on Seto, who could do nothing against it because Joey and his brother were holding him back. However Yugi and Tristan caught Raven and pulled him away before he had a chance to strike again.

"Let me go." Seto said, trying to get away from them, he was going to kill the guy right there.

"Seto, stop, it's not the time nor the place." Mokuba tried to reason him with little success.

Yugi and Tristan where having just about as much problem holding Raven, none of them knew what was going on but they couldn't let them fight. "Raven lets go." Anzu said, grabbing his hand.

"Mind your own business." Raven said, still trying to get free.

"I think you should listen to her and get lost." Yugi said. "Take whatever dignity you have left and leave."

After a few second Raven calmed down a little and he stopped fightung, though hatred was still written all over his face. Tristan pushed him lightly toward the dor, still holding his arm in case he decided to try again.

"Come on Anzu." Yugi said, letting Tristan to take care of Raven and holding out his hand to help Anzu.

Seto glared at the black haired man as Tristan escorted him to the door, he was hopping for one last opportunity but even though he wasn't fighting them anymore, Joey and Mokuba had not losen their hold, they knew him too well to take the risk, however, when Raven passed in front of Meyli, Seto's eyes crossed hers and all anger and hatred dissapeared to be replaced by guilt an regret. The look in her eyes made him fell worst than he ever felt in his life, he would have been able to take anger and even hate from her, but what he saw in her eyes totaly crushed his heart: hurt.

XXXXXXXX

There you go, 4500 words, you're lucky, I'm working tomorrow and it's 1am (I really wanted to finish this tonight) sorry for the really long wait, I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget that if you kill me then you'll never know what will happen next


	12. No excuse

Alright everyone, lucky you, here's an all new chapter…I have nothing more to say I think, I'm still hoping the new computer will be bought soon, this stupid 1999 computer is killing me (I hate it) anyway, enjoy! (though I'm not sure using that word is really right if you remember what happened next chapter.)

Chapter 12 : No excuse.

"What the hell where you thinking doing something stupid like that?" Joey yelled after Seto, following him through the hallway leading to the brunet's office.

"Back off Wheeler." Was Seto's only answer, right now wasn't the time to bother him, he had angry, angry at Raven but mostly at himself for letting himself fall for his insults. He couldn't get his sister's face out of his mind, he couldn't believe he had done such a thing at her wedding; he couldn't have picked up a worst time.

Of course Joey wasn't going to let it go that easily, he was never one to back down in front of Kaiba and especially when the brunet asked for it, without forgetting the fact that this was also his wedding, though he was more concern about Meyli right now, and as far as he had seen, it was Seto who started the fight. "Hey, I'm not letting you go until you give me a proper explanation to what happened." Joey said, blocking Seto's path. "You owe me at least that."

"Get lost." Seto said, pushing him out of the way and passing in front of him.

"Hey get back here." Joey tried to follow him but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around and saw Yugi. The shorter man shook his head.

"It's no use running after him like that, you'll only make him angrier. Let's go back, in those kind of situation the best thing to do is do as if nothing happened."

Joey sighed. "I guess you are right, but he's better give me a good enough answer later. Anzu must be so mad right now." He thought out loud while going back to the party.

"I'm not even sure she understood what happened, anyway she probably will not even be able to remember what happened tomorrow." Yugi said.

"What do you mean?" Joey asked.

"Didn't you notice? She was drunk." Yugi said.

"What do you mean drunk? Anzu was never such a drinker…she know she have zero tolerance alcohol and she have a performance tomorrow morning." Joey said, he couldn't believe Anzu would get drunk all by herself, that wasn't a party, it was a wedding.

"I know, but it doesn't change the fact that she was. And something tells me that Seto had noticed also, he _was_ talking to her before the fight started. But for now enjoy the rest of the evening" Yugi said.

When he entered the ballroom Joey scanned the area to find his wife, seeing as she was wearing the big white dress she was quite easy to spot; Mokuba had taken her to the dance floor, probably to change her mind or something, she was quite shaken up by what happened when he left to go after Seto. He decided to wait for them at their table, the song would be over soon. However, when she saw him Meyli didn't wait for the song to end, she thanked her little brother for worrying about her and went to join Joey.

"Are you alright?" Joey asked when he noticed her.

Meyli nodded. "I fine I guess."

"I'm really sorry about what happened." Joey said

Meyli let out a small bitter laugh. "You are not the one who should be sorry." Even if she was putting on a cheerful face Joey could tell she was sad, he took her in his arms and hugged her lightly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto passed the next few hours calming himself in his office with a bottle of vodka, he wasn't drunk or course, but the alcohol helped to calm his nerve, which was something he needed it he didn't want to kill someone. When he heard nothing but silence he decided to get out. His cheek was sore, which was one more reason to kill that black headed freak but right now he had more important things to do, like checking out on his little sister.

"Hi Seto!!!!" Before Seto even had a chance to understand what was going on his little brother fell in him. "I was wondering where you were hiding." Mokuba said with a cheery voice, holding himself against his brother.

"Mokuba, are you drunk?" Seto asked.

The teen looked up at him and grinned. "No, Why?" He asked, laughing slightly for no reason.

Seto rolled his eyes, that was a stupid question to ask but at least he got the answer he wanted. Not really minding to have a reason to pull back his talk with Meyli he helped Mokuba to stand up straight and helped him get to his room, he flinched, thinking about the major hangover his little brother would have the next day. Seto sighed as he let his little brother (who apparently found the situation quite funny) fall on the bed, Mokuba wasn't as heavy as he used to be, he was almost as tall as Seto now.

As he left the room he collided with someone, when he looked up he saw Meyli standing in front of him. "Hi Meyli!!!" Mokuba yelled still laying on his bed.

Meyli however, ignored him, her complete attention was turned to Seto. He felt his guilt raise up when he saw all the pain and disappointment in her eyes. He was so engulfed buy her eyes that he never saw her raising hand. He flinched when he felt her hand hitting his soar cheek. He raised his hand to his cheek and flinched again when he touched it.

"I guess I deserved that one." He said.

"Heck yes you did!" Meyli yelled at him, tears of mixed anger and sadness formed up in her eyes. "How could you do this to me? Was it really that hard to keep your hormones and pride in check for _one_ evening?"

"Meyli, let me-"

"I don't care nor want to hear about whatever explanation you have." Meyli interrupted him. "I don't care what is going on between you and Anzu or Raven for that matter but-"

"He's the one who started it." Seto said, his voice raising.

"I said I don't care." She yelled back. "You're the one who hit him first because you were too stupid to just accept the truth and admit that you can't have her. Anzu is going out with HIM-"

"She has nothing to do with that-"

"Oh yes she does." Meyli interrupted him again. "I know you enough to know that much, that and the fact that you are an egoistical bastard who can't accept to not have what you want."

"_You _dare to call me egoistical? After everything you did I took you in no questions asked while I could have easily sent you back in the hole you came from." Seto yelled back.

"Don't bring that up, _you_ are the one who picked that fight for some stupid pride reason, I can't really blame Anzu for preferring to stay with Raven, I feel sorry for the girl who will be stupid enough to marry you."

"Well if staying with me is so bad you just had to say so and I would have gladly freed Julian(1) and sent you back with him, it would have spared my 'egoistical' self a lot of unwanted trouble." Seto yelled back.

Meyli's eyes widened for a split second before they burned up with anger. "Well, I wish I never came here, and don't worry, I'm not going to _impose _myself any further, I'm leaving, _for good_, so you won't ever have to see me anymore" She said, turning around and leaving.

"That's a relief." Seto yelled back at her before going to own bedroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Owwww, why did you let me drink this much?" Mokuba complained, his head lying under his arms on the coffee table to prevent any light of reaching his eyes.

"Well I thought it was funny." Tristan said.

"That's the thing with vodka, it kicks in way later so you don't know when you had enough." Yugi grinned behind his newspaper. "At least this time you didn't set the mansion on fire."

"Don't worry kid, all you have to do is drink plenty of water and it'll pass." Tristan said. "So, how did things ended up after we left?"

Mokuba shrugged, his head still hidden under his arms. "I don't even remember when you left."

"Did you know that Seto and Anzu had been having a secret affair for the past five months?" Yugi said.

"Yugi, why are you reading those craps?" Tristan asked. "You know they are nothing but lies."

"Maybe, but I think it's better to know what is being said, Anzu is our friend after all. And who knows, sometimes they're guess are not that far from the truth."

"So you think there's something going on between Anzu and Seto?" Tristan asked skeptically.

Yugi didn't answer the question. "Hey Mokuba, congratulation, apparently you asked Rebecca to marry you yesterday."

"What???" Mokuba raised his head but regretted it instantly when the light aggravated his already unbearable headache. "Please, tell me I didn't do that, Seto will kill me."

Yugi laughed. "Calm down, you hadn't asked her when I took her home yesterday so unless you woke up in the middle of the night to as her, you're safe."

"That's good to know, but I still had a feeling I forgot something important."

"Hi guys!" Joey greeted as he joined them at the table.

"Hi Joey, glad you could finally show up." Tristan answered.

"Not that loud…." Mokuba hissed well hidden under his arm.

"Yup, it's always less fun the next day?" Joey asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Mokuba said.

"If you're this beat up I can't imagine how poor Rebecca is." Joey said.

"So, when are you leaving?" Yugi put his newspaper on the table.

"Tonight, Meyli had to go see the doctor before we leave." Joey said. "By the way, what the hell happened yesterday Mokuba? Did you have a fight with Meyli yesterday? She went to check on you before leaving because she was worried of your state, when she came back she was crying but she wouldn't tell me what was wrong. However she acted as if nothing at all happened when she woke up this morning."

"It's no use, Mokuba here can't even remember what happened three hours before we left." Tristan said.

"But he did say that he felt like he had forgotten something important." Yugi remembered them.

"Fighting huh?" Mokuba wondered aloud, he slowly sat up straight trying to put his head together. "That rings a bell… I think."

"What do you remember?" Joey asked.

"Well…I'm not too sure…I do remember someone helping me get up the stairs, if she went to check on me then it must have been her I guess." Mokuba said.

"Somehow I doubt it." Joey said. "No offence but you're not really light you know, you're a good head taller than her and I doubt she would have been able to get you up two levels."

"If you ask me, I'd say it was probably Seto." Tristan said.

"Yea." Mokuba said, suddenly putting a few pieces together. "I do remember seeing him now that you mention it…And I saw Meyli too….well all I remember is something white so it was probably her right? I also remember…shouting. I think her and Seto started to argue about something."

"Gee, I wonder why?" Tristan said.

"You think…it was a big fight?" Joey asked worryingly, of course as sibling Seto and Meyli sometimes argued, just like he did sometimes with his own sister but after what happened last night he feared that the argument might have been more serious then a normal sibling fight. For Meyli to be crying like that Seto must have been really hard on her.

"I don't really remember, it's really foggy but…" Mokuba stopped.

"But what?" Joey asked.

"I think she slapped him." Mokuba answered.

"Well he sure deserved that one." Joey said.

"I do remember a few words like bastard and egoistical, and something about imposing, trouble, leaving for good and relief." Mokuba said.

"Well, egoistical bastard makes a lot of sense to me but the rest doesn't mean anything if you ask me." Joey said. Though he now had a better idea of what was wrong with his wife so he felt a little relief.

"I think I also heard…" Mokuba paled slightly and stayed silent.

"What is it?" Joey asked. The more he knew what was going on the more he could help Meyli feel better.

"I…" Mokuba hesitated for a while but seeing everyone curious and anxious look he sighed. "Seto mentioned Julian at some point."

"What?" Joey asked. It was forbidden to say that word in front of Meyli for all kind of reason, it had all kind of effect on her, after all, the jerk abused her for years. When he learned what that creep did to Meyli Joey personally wished to kill him and would have if the man wasn't 'safe' in prison. Now he understood better what was wrong with Meyli, it Seto dared to use that name then the argument was even worst than he thought and it would probably be a lot harder to get over it this time, for both of the siblings.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright that's where I'm stopping, wew, that turned out way better than the first chapter I wrote, I had this chapter more than half done but I didn't like it, I redid it entirely, it's 100 different, nothing is the same, but I wrote it all today when I came back from school, took me about 3 hours or so, So, I guess the two of them will stay mad a little bit longer (maybe it's cliché but what do you think, a nice little reconciliation just wouldn't make sense and it would be boring) I can't guaranty any other update before next Thursday though, I have three exams next week and my mom might be coming over this week end so you'll have to wait a little.

I know you wished for longer chapter but you'll have to deal with that, I've been writing chapter that long for 2 years and a half and with my over charged schedule it's that or nothing. (I'm sure you prefer that)

Don't forget to review!

(1) (for those who didn't read double is trouble) Julian is Seto and Meyli's uncle, while sEto went to the orphanage Meyli went with him but he abused her and actually raped her, when Seto found out he made sure to send him in prison.


	13. regretfull words

OO My hairdryer just took on fire while I was drying my hairs, luckily nothing burned (except from the hairdryer) but my hairs are still wet and my room now smells like burned plastic……

I also finished my term yesterday after a totally freaky week of exams, I'm leaving to my moms tomorrow so I decided to update today.

Chapter whatever: Regretful words.

Joey sighed as he checked the number for the third time, there was no doubt about it: that was the house, somehow he expected Anzu to live in a spacious house, not some sort of second rate apartment even if Meyli had told him so. The news of the fight had leaked out and it was on the first page of every newspaper, making it hard for him to come here but after a lot of detour he was able to finally lose the reporters who wanted an interview.

Joey walked up to the door and knocked, the least he could do was check out on Raven and Anzu, it was still his wedding after all, and he couldn't really expect Seto to come and apologize. Even if the CEO did change in the passed years, some things just didn't change, such as Seto being too prideful and his tendency to never admit it when he's wrong. When the door opened Joey mentally cringed at the rather large bruise on Raven's face, he had a few clear memories of just how hard Seto could punch.

"What do you want?" Raven asked, not quite cheerfully.

Joey just waved away Raven's rudeness; after all, he would be mad too had he been in Raven's place. "I just wanted to check on you, after what happened yesterday…"

"Shouldn't Kaiba be the one to do that?" Raven asked, still rudely.

"That would be wishful thinking." Joey admitted.

Raven snorted. "Of course, the almighty Seto Kaiba thinks himself above everyone else."

"He has reasons to act that way." Joey said, clearing showing that he wouldn't say more. "Is Anzu here? I know he had to work this morning but Meyli told me she should be back by now."

"She's resting, she didn't sleep that much yesterday and she couldn't take the day off so she's really tired. It would be best not to disturb her, she has a representation tomorrow evening and she needs the rest." Raven said sternly.

'…Alright, when she'll be up, could you tell her to call me? I'd like to have a work with her. Joey asked.

"Alright, have a nice day." Raven said, closing the door before Joey even had the time to say something.

Joey sighed and decided to leave, things could have been worst, at least he wasn't the one who had to go talk with Seto, somehow he really felt pity for Yugi, each time there was an issue with the CEO he was always the one who had to deal with him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, how did it go?" Tristan asked when Joey entered the game shop.

"Good I guess, Raven didn't look really happy but I can't really blame him." Joey answered.

"What about Anzu?" The younger Kaiba asked.

Joey shrugged. "She was resting so I didn't get to talk to her. What about you?" He asked Yugi. "Had any luck with our favorite CEO?"

"…Well…"

_Flashback: 1 hour ago._

"You really hurt her you know." Yugi said, doing his best to follow Seto in the hallway of Kaiba corp.

The CEO barely acknowledged him and didn't make any effort to slow his rapid pace. "Fighting and insult are make to hurt people you know."

"I know, but don't you think telling her that she should have gone back to your uncle's was a little overboard? And during her wedding no less." Yugi said.

"That's your opinion, you have no idea just how much trouble she caused me while she stayed with me and even after all that the only thing she can do is blaming me."

"You started a fight with Raven during her wedding; do you expect her to be happy about that?" Yugi said.

"That freak is lucky Joey stopped me because he deserved way more than that, but according to his wife it's I did it to satisfy my pride and I'm just and egoistical bastard, well I'm going to show her just how much of a bastard I can be. And I meant _every_ word that I said yesterday, she wasn't worth the trouble. Now get lost, I have work to do."

_End flashback._

Joey sighed, this was going to be even harder than he thought. But there wasn't much he could do for now, the plane was leaving in two hours, by the time they got back things would have probably calmed down.

"I guess there's nothing to do but wait until they calm down a little and admit their mistake, maybe things will calm down when you two will come back." Mokuba said.

"Are you saying Meyli is partly responsible for this? It's Seto who started everything in case you forgot." Joey said.

"Maybe he did hit Raven first, but for 'trying' to pick fights with my brother at least a hundred times you should know he doesn't get involve easily, Raven probably provoked him. And from what I remember and heard Meyli refused to let him explained and put all the blame on him. Since they were both still mad about what happened the argument grew bigger." Mokuba answered, still not raising his head from the table.

"But Raven is a nice guy, there's no reason for him to pick a fight with Seto, Seto however never hid his hostility toward him, he was often the first one to pick fight with me even if he never hit first, what makes you think he didn't do the same but lost his temper." Joey said.

"Whatever happened is between Raven and Seto, he's probably angry enough against himself as it is and he doesn't need us to starting taking side. Remember that Seto only recently learned to trust us and that this trust is still really frail, don't jump to conclusion too quickly Joey, you may cause him to turn his back on us for good." Yugi said.

"Well I don't know about you but speaking for myself, I think Raven is more trustworthy, he never has been anything but nice to us, unlike Seto." Joey said and Tristan nodded.

"Is that so?"

All three of them turned around at the sudden voice but they recognized it before seeing the owner of the voice: Seto Kaiba. "Seto, what are you doing here? I thought you were working." Joey said not so subtlety, pretending that nothing was said before.

"If you really want to know_ mutt_, I came here to get Mokuba." He motioned to Mokuba who was sleeping across the small coffee table. "Don't worry, I won't impose my presence any longer than necessarily." He went next to his brother and gently woke him up, the still suffering kid barely noticed when Seto forced him to get up and followed him without saying anything, all he wanted right now was to put his head on a pillow and die, his head was killing him, had he known what just happened he would have whished he didn't send a message to his brother asking him to take him home.

"Idiots." Yugi whispered to his two friends with a glare before running after Seto. "Seto wait."

"What do you want?" Seto asked after putting Mokuba in the car.

"Listen, they-"

"What? Didn't mean it? On top of everything, don't take me for an idiot." He turned around and for the first time in a long time Yugi saw hurt in his eyes. "I agreed to play your little game and to trust you, I got exactly what I knew I would get: a knife in the back. However, I guess I should thank you for it, at least now I'm sure that the path I had chosen all those years ago was the right one."

Once car drove away Yugi sighed and walked back to where Joey and Tristan were still sitting. "I hope your happy now?"

"We didn't mean for him to hear that." Joey said.

"That's not the point, it doesn't matter that he heard you or not, what would it had changed that he didn't? He trusted you, he even helped you out more than one time after you made stupid things, but you apparently don't trust him and you'd rather blindly believe a guy you barely know."

"I'm sorry." Joey said.

"I don't think you owe _me_ an apology."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright folks, it's all for today, I'm leaving tomorrow morning and I'm not at all ready, I also want to get a little bit over my fear of hamster, rat and other little think with fang. Soo that's all

dont forget to review!


	14. Time does not always make things better

I hate school, everything I learn there is so useless, especially in math, it's motivating when the teacher tells you : 'Everything you will learn here will never be of any use to you, in fact, the exercises we do are arranged to work, in reality, it never works.' And seriously, what is the point of doing one full page of calculus to find out after how much time a pot full of water with a hole in it will be empty, it will probably be empty before you finish your calculus so any intelligent person would just take out his watch and look at the time (actually a more intelligent person would not use a pot with a hole to carry water).

Chapter….(why do I keep forgetting what chapter I'm at?): Time does not always make things better

Meyli sighed in a mix of relief and apprehension as she got off the plane in Domino airport, the two weeks of vacation she had with her new husband had been like a dream but now was the time to get back to their life, during their honeymoon it had seemed to her that nothing wrong had happened before she left with Joey, but now that she was back it felt like everything was coming back all at once. By everything she mostly meant the fight she had with her brother, se hopped that her brother had the time to calm down as she did, now that she thought about it, it was really stupid of her to act like that, as if her brother had actually planned to pick a fight with someone just to annoy her, she knew her brother was short tempered but he never got into serious fights easily, he wasn't a violent person, but he had a tongue so sharp that it could cut through anything.

In any case, she was back and glad to be, vacations are nice but it's getting long after a while and seriously she was starting to feel more tired lately. Looking around, she quickly spotted Mokuba waiting for them a little way off, next to the luggage convoy, she wasn't expecting him to come personally since she had called a limo before getting on the plane and it was kind of unusual for your seventeen years old brother to come and pick you up after your honeymoon. Nonetheless she was happy to see a familiar face and to be able to get some news about everyone else. He finally noticed her and waved her way, she smiled and went his way, mentioning to Joey to follow.

"Hey! How is my favourite sister doing?" Mokuba said with a large smile and extended his arms.

Meyli smiled back and hugged him gently. "One day you'll have to present me that other sister you keep mentioning."

"Who said there was only one? With all the girlfriends I had I must have at least 200 sisters in the city….and I even think I went out with some of them…ewww." _Some things never change _Meyli thought, grinning lightly as Mokuba made one of those faces, as if he had did something absolutely disgusting, which might be the case depending on how religious or conservative one might be. "But you never answered my question, how are you?"

"I'm fine, vacations were great but it feels good to finally be home after a 10 hours flight. So, how are things around here?"

"Well…" Mokuba began anxiously. "You see…"

Meyli sighed. "Seto is still mad at me is he not?" Deception was evident in her voice even if she knew her older brother hardly came to forgiving people with time alone.

The younger Kaiba shrugged. "I haven't talk to him lately, or to anyone else for that matter, which tells me he's probably still mad at you but you might be happy to know that you are no longer the only one facing his almighty anger."

"What are you talking about? Did something that I'm not aware of happened?" Meyli asked. However, Joey arrived with their stuff he had just retrieved before Mokuba could give her any explanation on exactly what was going on.

"Hi Joey." Mokuba said, his barely apparent happiness to see his new brother-in-law sounded extremely fake to Meyli's trained ears, which only made her more suspicious that something was definitely wrong and that her husband was hiding it from her. Joey's greeting wasn't much convincing either, except to make her more certain that something had happened. All she could do right now was looking back and forth between her brother and husband as they walked toward the exit and try to understand what could have gone between them.

"So, what brings you here?" Joey asked, making an attempt at a 'friendly' conversation.

"I've been designated as your personal driver to take you home." Mokuba explained with a proud childish smile.

"Don't you guys have like 10 limos and drivers for those kind of things?" Joey asked, sensing there was probably something fishy about this.

Mokuba laughed nervously. "Yea well, you see, I just…thought if would be better if it was someone you knew who came to pick you up. It's better than one of the drivers and as a bonus you get free updates on everything that happened while you were gone." Mokuba said, giving a small accusing look to Joey while Meyli wasn't looking. Of course he had forgotten to mention to them that his brother so inconveniently 'forgot' that they were coming back today and sent all the limos to the garage for a check up and gave vacations to all the drivers. _Seto will kill me when he'll realise that I stole his car._ Mokuba thought.

"I didn't know you had the right to drive already." Joey said, the only time he knows of when Mokuba actually drove the kid had almost killed himself.

"Still don't have the right to, but that's our little secret unless you want to walk home halfway across the city." Mokuba said, looking at his nails innocently.

When they reached the car Joey (and probably Meyli) mentally sighed with total relief when he saw Rebecca sitting on the drivers seat, reading a book. "That didn't take too long I hope?" Mokuba asked her as he sat beside her and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I'm surprise, she didn't dump you yet." Joey stated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they arrived Joey took the luggage while Meyli and Mokuba stayed outside and Rebecca stayed in the car, reading her book again, Meyli wanted to have a few words alone with her brother so she was glad for it. "So, exactly what is going on here? It's not like you to be so cold, especially with Joey."

"Well, in all honesty I'm trying to stay neutral in this but it's kind of hard. You know that with Joey and Seto even a trivial thing can turn into an all out war." Mokuba let out a deep sight. "Just imagine how far an open declaration of war can take them."

"So they had a fight." Meyli said.

"I wish so, they spend most of their time arguing over nothing, it's nothing out of the ordinary for them, it's like a part of their relationship." Mokuba said.

"But then what happened?" Meyli asked.

"Joey was mad because of the wedding of course, and he blamed Seto for what happened, kinda like you did, he said that if he was given the choice he would trust Raven because, unlike Seto, he never did anything against him." Mokuba explained things as best as he could, most of it had been told to him by Yugi, at that time he had been asleep most of the time.

"And Seto heard him did he not?" Meyli said, quickly connecting the dots.

"Mokuba nodded. "So now Joey's mad at Seto because he knows he's wrong but does not want to apologize to him because he's still mad at him for what he told you, Yugi is mad at Joey for what he said, Seto is acting as if he was never friend with them and spent most of his time working and as for Tristan…well I have no idea about what is going on with him but I haven't seen him either."

"Joey didn't tell me he had a fight with Seto." Meyli said, more to herself than to Mokuba. "He looked and acted normally while we were away."

"I guess it's not something he is proud of, he probably didn't want you to get mad or to worry either, after all it was your honeymoon, I just hope he will go and apologize already, though I doubt that will make Seto change he's mind at this point."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey yawned and stretched slightly before sitting down on the couch next to Meyli, he passed his arm around her shoulder and gently tried to pull her closer to him. However, she didn't complied and stayed firmly in place. "Is something wrong?" He asked her worryingly.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a fight with Seto?" She asked him after torturing Joey with her silence for a few seconds, turning her head to look at him.

Joey's eyes grew slightly wider. "How do you…" Then he let out a long sight as realisation hit him. "Mokuba told you." He simply stated.

"That's not important. How could you be so stupid? You know Seto is not much of a trusting person and you go saying in his back that you don't trust him." Meyli yelled at him.

"I didn't mean for him to hear that." Joey said in excuse.

"Because it would have been less awful if he hadn't heard you?" She said back.

"How can you take his side like that after what he told you?" Joey asked back.

"It's not a question of taking side, you're the one in the wrong here, what happened between Seto and me is between him and me, just because we had a fight it doesn't mean that you have to go and pick one with him too." Meyli raised her voice.

"What, so I can't go and tell him what I truly think of him but he can treat you like a whore all he wants? You want me to just stay there and watch as he insults you? I can't believe you are turning me down when all I'm doing is trying to protect you, you don't have to just go and endure his wild personality, you don't deserve this." Joey said.

"Joey please don't ask me to chose, no matter what he is still my brother and I can't lose him, I can't replace him." Meyli said more calmly.

"So you're saying that you can replace me? When you'll be tired you'll just get someone else is that it?"

"I never said that-"

"It sounded a lot like that to me. It's not your problem if your brother is always double minded and prefers to live alone in his hole, just let him be that's what he wants anyway." Joey said.

"Of course it's no problem for you that I stop seeing my family because of a stupid fight, maybe I should just forget about my brother and live my life as if he never existed, just like you did with your sister, oh sorry, your EX sister. And what about me? Will you ditch me if I oppose you, or better yet, maybe you'll throw our kid outside of the house if he causes trouble?" Meyli yelled back.

"Meyli, don't be ridiculous, you know I'll never-"

"Oh really, and how am I supposed to trust you? How can I be expected to trust that you'll stay with me when you cut all communication with your only relative and you are asking me to do the same?" Meyli shouted as she grabbed her things.

"Where do you think you're going like that?" Joey asked.

"I'm going to sleep at Anzu's house if you really want to know." She slammed the door before he could add anything.

Joey wanted to follow her, but he thought it would be better to just let her go, he was mad, she was mad so it would most likely only made things worst, beside he knew he had been a total jerk and that it would take more than a simple I'm sorry to make up for his stupidity.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay done (now I can finally go to sleep) so lets see, I decided to write a chapter around nine…it's 11:30, 2h30 to write it, that's not bad, and yes I do write a single chapter in about three hours (gee in school you get three hours to write a 800 words text, correct it, and write the final writing, considering the computer does much of the correcting and that I have barely no grammar notion in English, correction is easy so yea, I do my chapters in about three or so hours loll.)

Anyway, don't forget to leave a review, I'm trying to come back as an active writer so encourage me a little bit if you don't want to wait 6 months for the next chapter…incredible how nothing much happened in that chapter loll, well, I promise the next one will be way more interesting, I got quite a few ideas, and it should be somewhat funny to. But right now, I'm going to bed.

More (should I call it like that) romance should be seen in about two chapters.


	15. Something is wrong with him

Alright, finally done with the chapter, I'm sorry for the long wait but my exam week was hard, I spent two weeks doing nothing but homworks, I've spent two days traveling to go back home and had to work the entire day Saturday so I couldn't write.

Enjoy, others will follow soon, long life to vacation!!

Chapter 15 : Something is wrong with him.

_Ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding….and so on_…

"I'm coming." Anzu yelled, putting aside her bowl of popcorn and standing up to go open the door.

"Hi Anzu…" Meyli said with a faint smile when the door finally opened.

"Meyli? What's the matter?" Anzu asked, seeing her friend's obvious distress, she took a step sideway to let her friend come in and closed the door behind her.

"I...had a fight with Joey. A big one." Meyli admitted, tears were coming back to her eyes at the memory of the argument. It was by far the biggest argument they ever had and she wasn't sure he would forgive her anytime soon.

"I don't want to sound like I don't want you here but...Why didn't you go to the mansion?" Anzu asked, it was true that she didn't mind her friend coming...but she wasn't sure about Raven, he had made it clear that he didn't want her to hang around with the Kaibas.

"I had a fight with Seto too." Meyli said, she was slightly surprised that Anzu didn't know about it, it had happened over two weeks ago, had she really not seen anyone all that time?

"You sure are having a lot of fight these day." Anzu said, leading her to the living-room and sitting on the couch.

Meyli sat down beside her and dropped her head "It's not like I'm doing it on purpose." She said, tears now rolling down on her cheeks.

"What happened exactly?" Anzu asked.

"We had a disagreement about Seto. Joey's mad at him for the way he's treating me, I can't really blame him for it but I can't really cut all ropes with Seto, things got out of hand and I ended up leaving the house." Meyli explained quickly, she really didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Anzu said. "Don't worry, I'm sure it will work out. He loves you." She said with a reassuring smile, looking at her watch.

"I hope so because right now I don't even have a house to go to." Meyli looked up slightly and caught Anzu's nervous movements, constantly glancing slightly at her watch. "Am I disturbing you? I really don't want to bother you, if you had something planned it's alright."

Anzu realized what she was doing and stopped abruptly. "Not at all, I'm just worried a little, Raven's late. It's not like him to not give a call when he knows he'll come home late."

"I see." Meyli said, though she wasn't sure if she totally believed Anzu. She eyes her friend carefully but she had no idea what she was looking for, Seto was the one with the ability to see through people. "You know, everyone is worried about you." She said. "Well at least Joey is. And me too. Joey tried to come and talk to you after the wedding but Raven said you were sick or tired and that you needed rest but you never called back." She said.

"Oh, well you see, I had a lot of things to get ready and by the time I was done I figured it was too late to call, you were already gone." Anzu explained.

"Still, you could have called us at the hotel, everyone knew where we were, you only had to ask Yugi or Mokuba." Meyli said. "Why didn't you do so?"

Anzu shrugged simply before sitting down, waiting for Meyli to do the same. "I haven't seen them, you know, I have a lot of things to do. And anyway, there is not much to say, what happened happened."

"I know that, bus still I wanted to make sure you and Raven were alright and apologize." Meyli said.

"I don't believe you are the one who needs to apologize." Anzu stated.

"I guess you are right, but I don't really expect Seto to do so anytime soon." Meyli sighed. "He…doesn't seem to hold Raven in high esteem."

"So I noticed." Anzu said. "And Raven noticed it too. I don't think he did anything wrong to deserve Kaiba's hatred."

"I know, I have no idea what is wring with him lately. But still Anzu, can you-" Meyli stopped when she heard the door opening, a few seconds later she heard Raven.

"Hey Anzu, have you checked…" He became silent and froze in the hallway when he saw Meyli in the living room staring back at him. "What is she doing here?" He asked, turning his attention over to Anzu.

Meyli felt anger rising at not being addressed directly and with such insolent manners. "I came here to see my friend." She answered in a tone that dared him to say anything about it, latterly her opinion of Anzu's boyfriend was dropping rapidly, she doubted Seto was the only one to blame for the fight. She could sense the tension in the house, which at least doubled as soon as he arrived and somehow he had a feeling she was the cause of it. They stayed there, starring at one another in silence for a minute until Raven finally broke the silence.

"Can I talk to you?" Raven said sternly to Anzu, not looking back at Meyli anymore. "In private." He added.

Anzu nodded quickly and stood up without even a glance toward Meyli. She silently followed Raven in the bedroom, he closed the door behind her, preventing Meyli from hearing anything.

Meyli stayed still for a few minutes and tried to hear what they were saying but she couldn't hear anything, either they had soundproof walls or they were keeping their voice low to prevent her from hearing, it was most likely the second possibility, which insulted her furthermore. She stood up and started to wander around the room looking at the furniture and such, she noticed that the room was cold; somehow it reminded her of her brother's room when she first arrived into the mansion. There were no picture anywhere, the walls where plain, no decoration, no plants, not even a stuffed animal. Anzu had been living there for almost three months, there was no way she was too busy to decorate a little, when she was in high school she was balancing school and a part time job, along with passing time with her and her friends and each season if not more she was totally changing the decoration of her room. Meyli remembered perfectly the colourful walls of the dancer's room, all the pictures of her friends and the decorations everywhere, in comparison this house looked like an ice cavern.

This made Meyli wonder about just how much Anzu had changed in the last five years. They kept contact after she left for New-York but had time passed Anzu made friends in her new home and had less time to spend chatting or calling her other friends on the other side of the planet, Meyli herself didn't do much effort either, she started going out more with Joey and made new friends too. In all honesty, her only contacts with Anzu those last four years were birthday and Christmas cards. She had no idea what Anzu did all that time.

Meyli's thoughts were interrupted by a slight cough behind her. She turned around and saw Raven standing behind her. "Anzu is not feeling well." He said. "It would be best for you to return to your house. I'll give you a ride." Raven offered in forced politeness.

"I'll be fine on my own." Meyli answered with a sugar voice of her own, Raven didn't object as she walked to the door and grabbed her shoes, she closed the door behind her and sighed. She walked quickly toward the end of the road, cursing men for actually letting girls walk outside alone at night without even protesting, not that she would have accepted a ride from him but he could have offered her to call her brothers or husband or even a cab but no he just watched her get dressed without even a word.

She overlooked her option, she could call Mokuba but the drivers where all at home at that time and the kid didn't have his driver's license anymore, Seto most likely wouldn't want to come and get her even if she asked Mokuba to ask him, and beside Mokuba was living with Seto. She could call Joey, but she was still mad at him and he was most likely still mad at her and would kill Raven for letting her out alone at such a time, beside she didn't want to see him right now. She cursed herself for not taking the car key's before slamming the door behind her as she left Joey. There was also a third option, which also happened to be the closest…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meyli waited patiently outside of the house, the light on the second floor told her that someone was coming. After a long wait the door finally opened and a sleepy face appeared behind it, however, to Meyli's surprise, it was not the person she expected to see. "Mokuba?" She said with surprise.

"Meyli?" He questioned with the same bewildered look on his face. "What are you doing here? More importantly, what are you doing alone outside, it's passed midnight, do you want to get killed of what?" He asked opening the door wider to let her in.

Meyli sighed as she sat down at the table in the middle of the small kitchen. "I had a fight with Joey, I suppose I don't have to explain the reason, I went to Anzu but Raven kinda threw me out."

"What do you mean threw you out?" Mokuba asked with anger evident in his voice.

Meyli shrugged. "He did it in a really polite way if you want to know, he really didn't seem to want me anywhere near his house, I wonder what's wrong with him. What about you?"

"Well, to be honest with you, Seto didn't let me borrow his car to pick you up at the airport." Mokuba said, his anger toward Raven momentarily forgotten.

"You stole it?" Meyli said in shock.

"…kinda." Mokuba said with a guilty smile lingering on his lips. "But I didn't want to involve Rebecca into this so I didn't tell him she was with me therefore he thinks I drove. He wasn't really happy either that I went to pick you up." Mokuba explained.

"I wonder which one he is the more mad about, the fact that you stole his car, that he think you drove it or that you used it to pick me up." Meyli said pensively. "Where is Yugi by the way?" She asked.

"Oh, he's out of town for the weekend, I don't remember why." Mokuba explained simply.

"And how did you get in his house?" She asked, hoping her little brother didn't pick up more bad habits.

"Easy, I used the spare key, Yugi used to let me come over any time when I had fight with Seto or when I wasn't feeling well a few years ago and wanted to be left alone."

Meyli nodded in understanding, she remembered quite a few times in the past when Seto and Mokuba had fights, the kid had been troubled in his teenager years and had disappeared quite a few times. She was glad to learn that he had been safe all those night, and slightly angry that he never told her where he was, it would have saved her countless night staying up worrying about him.

Mokuba stood up and hugged his sister lightly. "I'll take the couch, you can take the guest room, good night." He said, kissing her on the forehead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright, I could go on and on more, but I really don't have the courage to continue right now and it's been a long while since I last updated, starting next chapter things will start getting really interesting. If some of you think I'm elusive about some things, well it's because I am being elusive and yes I have a purpose, you'll find out later.

Don't forget to review


	16. Repairing past errors

Hi everyone, here's the next update, things are starting to move but I didn't put everything I wanted, it's long enough as it is and I have things to do tomorrow morning and it's getting late. By the way, the Sens will lose, go duck go (technically I don't care who wins as long as it's not a team from Ontario lolll, that's the story of Quebec)

Oh yea, I'M 18!!!!!!!! (I so not feel any different from a few days ago, but now I can legally go out in bars lolll, as if my age ever stopped me before.)

Chapter sixteen: Repairing past errors.

(still the same evening (or rather night since it's getting really late by now))

"It doesn't matter, find whoever is responsible of this and make him fix things, it was supposed to be ready for today." Seto said, walking quickly down the hallways of Kaiba Corp. Things had got hard for him since Meyli was gone, after he graduated he could work more and therefore the company grew but running it on his own proved to be difficult for the young CEO and Mokuba was nowhere to be found, not surprisingly since he was the one who threw him out. He walked in his office and quickly closed the door before any of the annoying people following him could enter, he needed peace, he laid his back against the door and sighed, he would most likely spend the night here, again.

A soft sound brought him out of his small relaxation, his body tensed up instantly and he looked up, hazel stared back at him. "What are you doing here Wheeler?" He asked his new brother in law menacingly.

Joey stayed comfortably seated in the chair in front of Seto's desk. "I came here to talk to you, obviously." He stated the obvious, why else would he have come to Seto's office if not to talk to him?

Seto only glared back. "Leave." Was his only answer as he passed in front of him and sat at his own chair behind his desk. "Are you deaf?" He asked when he saw Joey hadn't move a single inch.

"We really are too idiots you know." Joey stated.

"Don't put me in the same bag as you, you are the retarded one here." Seto spat back.

"Yea, I guess you are right." Joey said, lowering his eyes, not facing Seto anymore.

Seto blinked and shook his head slightly, there was no way he heard that right. "What?"

"You are right, I am an idiot, and a loser, I'm always messing up everything in my life." Joey said still not looking up.

Seto stayed silent, he had no idea what to say, torn between his feelings and pride, the last and only time he had seen Joey like that was when his father died, and back then he had been seriously worried that the blond would hurt himself.

"Sometimes I envy you." Joey finally said. "To be able to totally isolate yourself from everything and throw everything away without remorse, it must be nice to feel nothing."

"…It's the worst felling you could ever have." Seto said, he said it so softly that Joey barely heard him. Kaiba laughed lightly, it was one of those laugh one does to ease himself, without any trace of joy. "At one point I simply couldn't take it anymore, I felt so much pain I couldn't bear it any longer, I thought that it would all go away if I stooped caring, which I did." Seto said. "I works, for a while, but your emotion always catch up with you, soon you end up locked in with your inner demons, with everyone you care about worrying about you and tried to help you, but you're too much afraid they might hurt you to accept their help. It's horrible Joey, it's cold and dark, everything you always wanted, everything you need is right there next to you but you're keeping yourself from grasping it because you feel you couldn't take it to be hurt again."

"I never meant to hurt you, I really sorry." Joey said. "What I said, I didn't mean it, you did a lot of things for me and I'm grateful for it, out of everyone you are probably the person who understands me the best, you are a valuable friend, not just to me, but to everyone else, don't make yourself and everyone else suffer because of my stupid mistakes and more importantly, don't make the same mistake I did, you only have one family."

They stayed silent, Seto closed his eyes and tried to pull his thoughts together, he wasn't sure of much things right now, did he really want to lose his sister again, not to mention all his friends and live the rest of his life in solitude. "Where is Meyli?" He finally asked, his voice was low and there was a tired smile on his lips.

"She's with Anzu, right now they must be discussing about just how much of a bastard I am." Joey said.

"You two had a fight?" Seto asked, not really surprised, but it explained Joey's depressed attitude.

"She heard what happened between us and was not really happy about it, I said a few things I should have and the argument slipped into 'forbidden' territories." Joey explained, not really wanting to get into the details.

"About Shizuka am I right?" Seto asked. Joey kept silent and looked away. Joey's silence was enough to answer the CEO's question, he didn't really know the details of what happened since he wasn't really friend with them back then and never dared to ask, it wasn't his business, all he knew was that Shizuka completely disappeared a little over four years ago and that she didn't leave on good term with Joey, the siblings had no contacts since then, well none that he knew of. Seto sighed and laid back in his seat. "You know, if it really is bothering you like that you should go see her and make things up, she is your only relative after all."

"You know nothing about what happened." Joey spat, glaring at Seto, he hated to talk about his sister.

"Maybe so, but I know how it feels." Seto said, keeping his calm, he could understand Joey, he passed about 10 years of his life without any news of his sister. "A wise person told me one day that it was never to late to change things as long as you want to. Just go talk to her."

A small tired smile appeared on Joey's face, he was the one who told Seto these words years ago. "Tell Meyli that I'll be out of town for a while ok?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Kaiba knocked on the door of the smaller apartment, it was different from the one Anzu had rented when she first arrived in the city, it was a lot smaller from what he could tell. Everyone has been surprised when she moved a second time soon after Raven arrived, especially to move in a smaller apartment, which she explained as being easier to take care of. Luckily for him it was Anzu who open the door, the surprise was apparent on her face when she saw him, Seto on the other hand remained expressionless, it was his usual reaction when he was feeling uneasy. They stayed there, staring at one another in silence, Anzu was the first one to talk.

"You are here for Meyli are you not?" She asked.

Seto nodded. "Is she still here?"

Anzu hesitated for a few second. "Well…she didn't stay long yesterday, I wasn't feeling well. Raven offered to take her home but she refused. I thought she went back to the mansion."

"On foot? She didn't take anything before leaving her house, that's 10 kilometres away." Seto said, anger was raising inside of him. "Are you telling me that you left your best friend, who is 4 months pregnant, leave alone at night after you were attacked yourself? What a friend you are."

Anzu also was starting to become angry, what right did he have to come and comment on her friendship after he fought with her boyfriend at his sister's wedding and throwing her out? She raised her hand and poked him forcefully in the chest. "Well sorry, but she just had to accept to let Raven take her back home so don't blame me."

Seto opened his mouth to protest but he noticed something weird, he grabbed he wrist to get a better look. "What's this?" He asked.

"It's nothing." She said, she pulled her arm back but Seto wouldn't let go.

With his other hand he lifted her sleeve up to her elbow, showing a purple mark on her arm, now that he could get a closer look he realised that the mark had the form of a hand. "That's doesn't look like nothing to me. Who did this to you?"

Anzu pulled back again and this time Seto let her take her arm back. "No one, it's just a bruise, no need to get all worked up over it."

Seto chuckled darkly. "Let me guess, you fall down the stairs, or you slipped on your own foot, or maybe you hurt yourself with the refrigerator? Don't take me lightly, I know all those stupid excuse and I know better, I can see this is a hand mark."

"So what? Yes it is, I am a dancer you know, I dance with people and accident happens, it's not the first time and certainly not the last one, I fell while dancing and the guy dancing with me tried to stop me from falling." She said sternly, not letting any room for discussion.

"What's going on here?" Raven asked, appearing behind Anzu.

Seto and him glared at each other for a few second. "I was leaving." Seto finally said. "I came to get Meyli but apparently she already left." He turned around and left, he didn't really believe Anzu but her explanation was plausible, it had already happen before, also bringing it up in front of Raven wouldn't do anyone any good, actually if he was right it would only make things worst for Anzu. He quickly sat in his car and left, right now he would focus on Meyli, whatever was going on with Anzu would have to wait. If Meyli wasn't with Anzu there was only one other place she might have been, he grabbed his cell phone which was attached on his belt and dialled the familiar number.

"Yes….." Yugi answered sleepily.

Seto knew that Yugi had to leave for the weekend and that he probably arrived only a few hours ago and was most likely half dead with lack of sleep but he was worried. "Yugi, it's me." He said. Yugi mumbled in return. "Sorry to wake you up but do you kno-"

"Yes." Yugi answered.

Seto ignored the fact that Yugi just cut him off. "And wh-"

"Here." Yugi cut him off again.

This time Seto grunted, he hated it when Yugi answered his questions before he even had the time to finish them, to him it meant that he was predictable and he hated it, it felt like a weakness to him. "And by 'here' do you mea-"

"Yes."

Starting to get really annoyed Seto snapped back. "Will you st-"

"No." Yugi answered, with a hint of amusement.

Seto took a deep breath to calm his nerve. "What about M-"

"He's here too." Yugi answered.

A smirk appeared on Seto's face. "Did I mention how much you a-"

"Not as much as you annoy me waking me up when you know I spent half of the night on a plane." Yugi countered.

"I'll be there soon." Seto said with a smile before hanging up, he sure missed his somewhat polite nagging with Yugi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meyli yawned and stretched as she entered the kitchen, she didn't have an extremely good night, there were just too many things bothering her right now, if Yugi did not have any coffee in his house some heads will fall.

"Slept well?"

Meyli stumbled backward, holding herself against the wall, she was convinced she had an heart attack. "Y-Yugi…….good morning?" She said uneasily, after all she slept in his house with Mokuba while he was gone without even informing him, he must have been surprised when he arrived.

"Want some?" Yugi asked, slightly raising his coffee, he usually didn't drink coffee but he was only able to sleep three hours before Seto's phone call.

"Hum…yea…" She answered sitting down at the table. Yugi stood up, picked up a cup from the cupboard and served her some. "How are you? I suppose you didn't end up here for no reason. You fought with Joey am I right?"

Meyli smiled slightly, enjoying the taste of black coffee. "Is there a way to keep anything from you?"

Yugi just smiled with support. "Don't worry, things will get better soon." However his expression suddenly turned more serious. "But why didn't you go to see Anzu? You two are very close and you usually go see her when you don't feel right."

"Like I said, we can't hide anything from you." She sighed, getting ready to share her worries concerning Anzu with him when the door opened. Both of then looked up when Seto appeared in the kitchen, Yugi slightly waved in welcoming. The Kaiba twins looked at each other uneasily for a while, Yugi looked between them with amusement, after a while he just stood up and discretely walked out of the room.

After a few more moments of silence Meyli finally spoke. "Mokuba is sleeping on the couch." She told him, turning her back to him.

Seto sighed, he took a few steps until he was right beside her. "It's you I wanted to see."

Surprised, Meyli looked up at her brother, she had hoped for this for such a long time. It had been two weeks since she last saw her brother, she was worried by the bags under his eyes, she guessed that he spent most of those two weeks working as he usually did when he wasn't feeling right.

"I'm sorry." Seto said. "For everything I've said and done to you." He added, lowering his head. "What I did was horrible and I have no excuse. Will you forgive me?" He asked, looking in her eyes.

Tears of joys were forming up in Meyli's eyes, she stood up and threw her arms around her brother's neck, hugging him tightly. "That's a stupid question, or course I forgive you." She broke up the hug to look at him. "I'm sorry too. I should have listened to you instead of accusing you like that." She said.

"It's alright, don't worry about it." Seto said.

"So, does that mean that we are an happy little family again?" Both twins turned their head toward the source of the sound. Mokuba was standing in the door with a grin on his face, Yugi was standing next to him. "Then you have no reason to ground me because I picked Meyli up at the airport."

"Nice try." Seto said with a grin of his own. "But I'm not going to let you off the hook that easily after stealing my car."

Mokuba shrugged lazily. "At least I tried." He sat down at the table followed by Yugi who served himself a second cup of coffee.

"How did you know I was here?" Meyli asked Seto.

"I had a talk with Joey." Seto said.

"Oh." Meyli's mood suddenly dropped. "And how is he?"

He shrugged. "He manages. He told me to tell you that he'll be away for a little while."

Meyli was surprised to hear it. "Where is he?"

"He didn't told me, but if I had to guess I'd say he went to see Shizuka." He answered.

"Shizuka?" Yugi said with astonishment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey waited patiently for someone to open the door, he hadn't been this nervous since the day he asked Meyli to marry him, the last time he saw his sister hadn't been joyful, sure she made various attempt to talk to him but he never gave her the chance until she eventually gave up, technically she had no reason to forgive him or even talk to him. The door finally opened and a small red haired boy appeared in the doorway, he was at most 3 years old with bright green eyes.

"Hi!!!!" The little boy greeted him cheerfully, reminding Joey slightly of Mokuba, however twice as cute.

Joey couldn't help himself but smile, the little kid was just too cute, he knelt down in front of him. "Hi, you must be Jayson am I right?" The little kid nodded happily. "Tell me, is your mother here?" The kid nodded again and disappeared inside the house and Joey could hear him calling for his mother through the door.

Joey stood up again and waited patiently, soon the door opened again and a young woman appeared, when she saw Joey right in front of her she froze. "Joey?"

"Hi sis." Joey replied uneasily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is it for now, so now everyone is happy again, Seto is getting suspicious and next time Shizuka will tell Joey something troubling.

Don't forget to review!


	17. A hidden truth

Alright here's the next chapter, I know you want romance but you'll have to wait a little longer, but it'll come very soon, maybe in two chapters I think. Bear with it, love is a complex things.

Chapter seventeen : A hidden truth.

"What's wrong?" Mokuba asked, concerned by Yugi's surprise. "Isn't Shizuka his sister?" To him there was nothing wrong in going to see a sibling, especially when things were not going right.

Yugi sighed, it wasn't in his habits to talk about other's personal problems, but he doubted that he could get away without explaining things, or at least some of it. "Joey and Shizuka didn't talk to one another in years." He finally said.

"Why is that?" The younger Kaiba asked.

Sensing Yugi's reluctance to answer the question, Meyli decided to fill in the blanks for him, anyway she probably knew the story more than him. "When she was 15, Shizuka had a boyfriend, whom Joey didn't really approve of, and she fell pregnant."

"She what?" Mokuba asked with bewilderment, he couldn't believe that Shizuka, who was too dense to notice Duke and Tristan fighting over her, could fall pregnant. But then again….she was pretty naïve.

"I guess you can call that a youth mistake. Thing is Joey's father had just died, he was not really feeling well back then, he could barely manage to make a living for both of them, having a baby was unthinkable. They had a lot of arguments over this and Shizuka ended up leaving." Of course things were a lot more complicated then that but those things were Joey's life and even she didn't know all the details, beside they didn't need to know more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shizuka froze on the spot when she saw her older brother standing in front of her, of all the people who could have come she certainly didn't expect him, it had been four years since she last saw him. "Joey?"

"Hi sis." Joey replied uneasily, he hadn't done anything to contact her in those last few years, even worst he never answered her when she wrote him. He knew he was in the wrong, but he was just too prideful to admit it. "How are you?"

"Oh because now its matter to you how I am?" Shizuka answered angrily, years of pain and frustration came up to the surface. "It sure didn't seem to matter to you when I was pregnant, and I suppose you thought I wouldn't be interested to know that you were getting married or that you were going to have a baby? Do you have any idea how much you made me suffer? Letting me find out about your life in newspaper after it all happened instead of telling me." She yelled at him before slamming the door in his face, as soon as she did a wave of guilt engulfed her, what she had hoped would happen for years finally happened and she just threw him out.

Joey was expecting such a reaction, looking back at his past action he really acted like a jerk toward her. He laid his forehead against the door and sighed. "Shizuka." He said, hoping that she was still on the other side of the door and that she could hear him. "I know I've acted like a total idiot, you needed me and I turned my back on you. I'm really sorry. I- I just wanted what was best for you, I wanted you to be happy, I didn't want you to end up like mom and dad. I'm sorry."

The door finally opened slightly again and Shizuka looked up at him with a mix of guilt and sorrow. "And I wanted what was best for my son, I wanted him to have a family, unlike us, and I really hoped that you would support me." She said, thinking about those past events were painful for her, they were far from being her best memories, but it had to be done.

"How could I support you when you were throwing away all your chances of happiness?" Joey answered truthfully, all he ever wanted was for her to be happy and he couldn't bear to see her looking sad. "But now…now I understand how you felt back then."

Shizuka sighed. "Joey, I know you were worried, of course things weren't easy at first, but we pulled through, I am happy Joey, really, and I wished you would be there with me." She hesitated a few seconds before opening the door wider and stepping aside to let Joey come inside. "Come on in." She said. Joey entered and she closed the door behind him, he looked around the modest house quickly, at least she was living decently, that was one more weight off his shoulder. "I was preparing dinner, would you like to stay?" she asked uneasily, she was hoping that he would say yes but at the same time it was making her nervous to be with him after such a long time.

"…Sure." Joey answered after a moment of hesitation; he to was feeling uneasy at their sudden reunion. He sat down at the table and watched her resume her preparation for the dinner. His attention soon turned toward Jayson, who was playing with little cars on the ground of the living room. He was so sweet, he couldn't deny it, he looked like a small angel.

"He wasn't always like that." Shizuka said, as if she was reading her mind. "When he was a baby sometime he made me want to throw myself down from the roof."

Joey smiled, knowing that soon he would have to take care of a small baby who will most likely make him go crazy. "So, what happened between you and Nowe?" He asked, wondering where Jayson's father might be

Shizuka sighed. "He left, a long time ago actually, About three months after Jayson was born. He left the country and never came back, not paying any pension either." The memory still pained her, not that she actually loved him that much even if she gave birth to his child, yet she still believed her son had the right to have a father.

"Sorry to hear it." Joey said, he knew how important it was to his sister to not repeat their parents' mistake.

"I got over it a long time ago. Beside making a baby with someone when you are drunk is not really a good base for a relationship." She said with a hint of sarcasm. "It didn't work well with out parent's either." There was a silence while Shizuka continued to make dinner. "But I met someone." She said smiling. "I had a few short stories with guys but they were not really interested in going out with a mom you know. But he's different, he really likes Jayson too, we've been going out together for almost two years now, but he really helped me pull through after Nowe left. I'm happy now Joey." She said, a small tear rolling down her cheek.

"I'm glad to hear it." Joey walked up to her and hugged her, something he hadn't done in years.

They stayed like that for a while, simply enjoying each other's presence until Jayson interrupted the sweet reunion. "Mommy, I'm hungry." He whined, pulling slightly on her pants.

Shizuka pulled back from Joey, she quickly dried her tears so he wouldn't see them and smiled, kneeling down in front of him. "Sure sweety, we'll eat in about 15 minutes, go back to play." The little kid simply nodded vigorously and ran back in the living room with a wide grin. "So, how are things back inn domino, I haven't heard from anyone in years."

Joey started to tell him about all the stuff that happened lately while asking about her as well, they talked about everything that crossed their mind during dinner too, until Joey mentioned Anzu. Shizuka stopped eating, her entire attention on Joey. "Yes, I read that she came back in the newspaper, unfortunately I couldn't go see her show. How is she?"

"To be honest…I don't know anymore." Joey said. "She seemed alright when she arrived…but since the marriage I haven't seen her, now that I think of she, she had been acting weird even before that."

"Why? What happened at the wedding?" Shizuka inquired.

Joey smiled slightly at the memory. "I'm sure you heard about Seto's fight."

Shizuka's eyes grew wide. "Please tell me he didn't hit her?" Of course she had heard about it, but she didn't pay much attention to it…or to anyone that had anything to do with her previous life.

This time it was Joey who's eyes grew wide. "What? Of course not. But he gave quite a trashing to her fiancé."

Shizuka was surprised and shocked that Anzu never told her she was about to get married, she was about the only one she kept in contact with. "I didn't know she had a fiancé." She finally said.

"Me neither." Joey admitted. "It surprised us all."

"So, who is it?" She asked, her curiosity taking over, she couldn't really be mad at Anzu for not telling her if she hadn't told anyone else, she always preferred to tell things herself.

"I don't know him much." Joey explained as Shizuka drank some of her milk. "Is name is Raven."

As soon as she heard the name, Shizuka chocked. "Raven?" She asked with shock written all over her face. "Raven Daisuke?"

Joey was surprised to hear her use his last name, he himself barely remembered it, having heard it only once or twice. "Yea, do you know him?" He asked, afraid of what might cause her such a stunned expression.

Shizuka hesitated, she wasn't sure if she should tell what she knew, after all it was a long time ago and for all she knew things could be different now. She was torn between her worry for Anzu and the trust they shared. Finally making up her mind she swallowed hard and looked up at her brother. "After Nowe left, I had nothing and no one to turn to, so I asked Anzu for help, she took me in." Shizuka started.

"But she was already living in New-York at that time." Joey interrupted her.

Shizuka nodded. "She was kind enough to pay for the plane tickets, she was starting to get really popular in America at that time. She was going on with him at that time and…I noticed that he was very controlling and possessive, he really didn't seem happy at the attention she was giving me and Jayson. Then…one day…I really don't her what happened, but he got so mad at her and…"

"He hit her?" Joey filled in for her, anger rising quickly inside of him.

"That would be an understatement, if I hadn't come back at that time, I believe he could have killed her." She explained, the fear she had that night coming back to her as clearly as when it really happened. "She spent three days at the hospital after that evening."

"WHAT!!!" Joey exclaimed, he couldn't believe that such a thing could have happened, that Anzu didn't tell them and even worst, that she was still with that guy.

"When I left she had left him and I had brought her to the police station to lodge a complaint. I have no idea how the hell she ended up with him again." Shizuka said, concern evident in her voice.

Joey sighed. "You know Anzu, she'll believe just about anyone who tells her he will change. She trust everyone way too easily."

"Maybe he really did change." Shizuka tried. "After all, Kaiba did change."

However Joey didn't seem to be reassured at all. "But Seto never beat a woman, he was just an arrogant jerk." He sighed.

"How long are you planning on staying?" Shizuka asked to change the subject.

Joey shrugged. "I don't know, I actually came here half expecting you would throw me out." Shizuka smiled. "But I won't stay too long, I didn't really left on good terms with Meyli, beside after what you told me I'm worried about Anzu, I'll leave tomorrow, if you don't mind me staying the night here."

"Oh…of course I don't mind" sadness was evident in her voice event though she was smiling, she wished he would stay longer but she was worried about Anzu too and she understood his reasons."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meyli woke up the next morning in her old room, Joey had called her the previous evening to tell her he would come back the next morning so she decided to pass the night at the mansion. However she wasn't able to sleep for most of the night, she simply couldn't find a comfortable position to sleep, adding to her need to go to the bathroom every 15 minutes, and they say that pregnancy is the best experience of a woman's life. She turned on the other side, hoping her nausea will calm down, she found herself nose to nose with the cutest little furry puppy she had ever seen. She smiled, looking at the two green eyes of the black puppy, she knew that it was Joey who put it there, when they had their first fight as a couple he gave her that very same puppy, she brought it with her almost everywhere for a year after that.

She gently grabbed the stuffed puppy as if it was a real one and got out of bed, she quickly glanced at the clock on her nightstand, it was almost noon and she was almost as tired as she was the previous evening when she went to bed, however just as she got on her feet her nausea suddenly got worse, she quickly dashed to the bathroom.

Once she felt better she went out of her room and walked toward the living room, hopping Joey was still around. She was about halfway down the stairs when she started to hear bribes of conversation, as she got closer she recognised the voice of her brother and her husband. She silently got closer to hear what they were talking about.

"That's troubling." Seto said. "But I can't say that I'm that surprised."

"What do you mean?" Joey asked. "Did you know something? And you didn't tell us?"

"Calm down Joey, I never really saw anything, it's just a certain number of things that looked wrong to me." Seto explained. "She did have a mark on her arm yesterday when I went to see Meyli. She said it was a dance accident."

"And you believed her?" Joey asked bewildered.

Seto shrugged. "Personally I have no valuable reason to doubt her and supposing that Raven did do that to her, accusing him would only make things worst for Anzu, you should understand that." Seto replied knowingly.

"So, what do we do?" Joey asked.

Seto shrugged. "For the moment, nothing. We have no proof that he did anything to her, maybe it really happened only once."

"You don't really believe what you are saying, don't you?" Joey asked.

"Of course I don't." Seto said seriously. "But Anzu being an adult, no matter what we do, unless she admits that he is beating her and go to the police, then there is no crime."

"Raven is beating Anzu?" Meyli said astonished. She couldn't believe such a thing would be true, worry overwhelmed her as she thought back at all the times Anzu acted weirdly, all those time she just hurried to leave without any explanation or all those weird excuses she kept giving, now that she thought about it, ever since Raven arrived Anzu just suddenly stopped hanging out with them.

They both turned around to look at her, they hadn't hear her coming down. "Hi Mey." Joey said, standing up to hug her. Meyli let him pull her close to him and even laid against him. "I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes and leaned closer into him, for some strange reason she always felt better when she was near him, her nausea was always diminishing, maybe it was just the heat or because she was more relaxed.

"I'm sorry too." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. "How was your trip?" She asked, still holding him closely.

"Nice, I wished I could stay longer but I was worried about you." Joey said. "You look horrible." He noticed.

"I had a horrible night." She said. "Is Anzu alright?" She added, looking up at Joey.

Joey sighed and took her in the living room so she could rest on the couch while they explain things to her, Seto followed her, making a short stop to grab his laptop next to the door, while Joey placed his wife comfortably on the couch with some pillows and asking about how she was feeling while Seto silently took out his laptop and started to go trough things at high speed, it was obvious that he knew what he was doing. The silence of the room was interrupted by and exclamation of surprise coming from Seto.

"What is it?" Joey quickly inquired, it had to be something big to surprise the young CEO, he had seen just about anything in his life, even had guns pointed at him a certain number of times.

Seto shock his head and looked up, as if he had just remembered that there was someone else with him. He glanced quickly at the computer screen before looking back up at Joey. "Oh…nothing." He said, though he already knew that his brother-in-law would not buy it. Before he had the time to close the computer Joey was already next to him, his face became as white as a sheet when his eyes were wide with terror as he looked at the picture on the screen.

"Oh my god." He whispered, unable to turn his eyes from the pictures in front of him, no matter how much he wanted to. His eyes were drawn to the empty eyes of her best friend on the picture of the police record, he was outraged by what he saw, no emotion where shown in Anzu's usual soft blue eyes and there was a large cut on her bottom lip instead of her usual cheerful smile, a large bruise covered her right cheek as well as a black eye on the right eye. Other picture showed other large bruise on her arms and upper body, the image were just sickening, amongst the list of injury written on the report Joey said she had 3 broken ribs and a broken wrist.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There you go, I know there is not much romance right now, but it'll come soon (seriously once the main couple of a story starts going out together it's less fun and there is less things to write about (especially for me who never had any love life whatsoever). I had a lot of great ideas for this story last week, don't worry, it'll get more interesting as it goes.

Don't forget to review.


	18. No victim

I'm back, well I was never gone considering that I was just finishing my other story, I wanted to write this week end…But I got the last book of Harry Potter and I just had to read it lollll.

Chapter eighteen: No victim.

"What do you mean there is nothing we can do? That guy is beating Anzu, how can you stay there with your arms crossed?" Joey said at his best friend.

Yugi sighed. "Joey, don't start thinking that I don't care about Anzu, but as Kaiba told you, we can't do anything if Anzu is not doing anything about it."

"Beside, Anzu wouldn't stay with that guy if he was hurting her." Tristan added. Even if he didn't spent much time with Raven, he had troubles believing that he could be a bad guy and that Anzu could be planning on getting married with such a person.

"I wouldn't count on it." Mokuba said sceptically. "Usually physical violence is only the tip of the iceberg, those guys are masters when it comes to controlling someone and make them believe their lies. Most women just never do anything because they really believe the guy when he tells them that he will change or that they will never get away from them. It's rare for a woman to get out of such a relationship."

"What would you know about this?" Joey asked with anger.

"Hey, who's the psychology student here?" Mokuba countered, offended.

"You are no psychology student, you barely started your second year as a college student." Tristan said.

"Alright so maybe I'm only into basics and not really studying psychology yet." Mokuba admitted. "But what I said is still the truth, just because Anzu never said anything doesn't mean that nothing is going on."

"And how are we supposed to find out if anything is really going on? If something is going on then we can't really count on Anzu to tell us, she would have already told us if she wanted to get any help. And I don't think she will answer us if we go and ask her, she'll never want to talk to us again." Joey tried to think of a way to sort out everything.

"That wouldn't be really different from now." Tristan pointed out. "When is the last time she talked to us?"

They all sighed, how are you supposed to help someone who doesn't want to be helped without pushing her away from you?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto looked up as the door of the dance studio opened and a familiar woman walked out, he smiled slightly as he looked at her, she was simply radiant standing like that in the sun. Anzu took a deep breath as she stood in front of the door, she had a long day, practicing new songs and dance and everything else, she was getting exhausted. She smiled as the sun shone down on her and put a strand of lose hair behind her ear simply enjoying the light and the pure air.

"You look like you are having a good day."

Anzu jumped slightly at the sudden voice, she turned around to see who was talking. "Oh…hi Kaiba." She said, glancing around her slightly with a worried look and continuing her way.

But Seto wouldn't let her off that easily and followed her. "What? That's all? 'Oh hi Kaiba'. Not even some sneak remark or insult after what I did to your boyfriend?" Anzu didn't turn around and started walking even quicker. "You had more conversation at the wedding." Seto pointed out. "But then again, I can understand, after all you are not supposed to be with me."

His plan worked, Anzu stopped instantly and turned around to glare at him. "And what are you implying?" She asked, still glancing around every now and then.

Seto shrugged. "You tell me, those are your words after all."

Anzu snorted and started walking again, trying to put some distance between her and the CEO, but Seto wasn't going to let her leave, he quickly circled her and raised one of his arm, blocking her path. "Maybe I should refresh your memory?" Seto said leaning closer to her, his face hovering slightly over hers. "Apparently Raven doesn't like you hanging out with your friends, he gets mad at you when you do." He said, almost whispering, but his voice was stern, he wasn't going to believe any excuse, Anzu could hear it in his voice.

However, before she could say anything, they were interrupted.

"What are you doing?" Anzu tensed up quite a bit when she heard the demanding voice are her fiancé, something that didn't go unnoticed by Seto.

Seto turned his head to the side, at the same time putting a little bit more distance between him and Anzu and quickly trying to figure a way out of this as he stared at the black haired man. "Oh Raven, I was actually looking for you." He said, doing his best to hide all animosity.

"For me?" Raven asked suspiciously. "What do you want with me?"

Kaiba discretely took a deep breath, what wouldn't he do for Anzu. "I wanted to apologize, for my behaviour during the wedding." He said in what he hoped sounded sincere.

Raven smirked. "Took you long enough." Of course he wasn't making any effort to hide that he was pleased, pleased of having one of the most powerful man of the world practically bowing his head to him. "I see that you've finally learned your place, being a CEO doesn't make you over others."

"Yea, I have a tendency to forget that some times." Seto said, inwardly wishing he could strangle the man with his bear hand. Unfortunately even he couldn't pay himself off from committing murder out in the open in front of 40 other people.

"Come on Anzu." Raven said as he put one arm around her waist possessively and took her away with him.

Seto turned around to get to his own car and leave, mimicking to be strangling the guy with his hands while taking deep breaths to calm his anger. Unfortunately imagination wasn't enough to calm him, but insulting the guy wouldn't have made anything better, he knew that making the guy angry would only make things worst for Anzu…and he didn't want that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anzu sighed as she entered her own private room, with her show in Tokyo coming up in less then a week she had so much practice to do that she was almost living in the familiar little studio, it was a lot smaller than were she usually gave representation but it was perfect for practicing. Of course she'd never complain about how much she had to work, starting up in New-York had been hard, when she came back after paying all her scholar fees she expected things to be just as hard but to her joy she found out that she was already somewhat known around Japan, so in only a few months she was able to get back on her feet and quickly became even more popular then she was in America.

"You look tired."

Anzu jumped almost in fear as she heard the voice. However she calmed down almost instantly when she saw who had spoken. "Yugi, you scared me." She said with a little smile.

"Sorry…But you look a little edgy, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yea, yea, just tired, you know, practice and shows, the usual." She replied. "Why are you here?"

"Well actually I was looking for a friend of mine, about your height with hairs quite similar to yours and bright blue eyes, I haven't seen her in a while and for some reason she never have the time to pick up the phone. Maybe you saw her? I was told that she works here." Yugi said with a playful smile.

"Ok, ok, I admit it, I haven't been a good friend lately, it's just…I'm very busy, I barely have a few moments to myself." Anzu said.

"Anzu, in the last few months how many times have we seen each other? Three? Maybe four times? Even at the wedding you didn't even come to talk to us. Do you really expect me to believe that you were too busy all that time? And during the wedding?"

Anzu hesitated a few moments. "It's just…We haven't seen one another in five years, everything is so different, you all have your life…I feel like I don't have my place anymore."

"You didn't seem to feel awkward for the first few weeks, we were doing things together often, even if you had work. Actually you stopped talking to us not too long after Raven arr-"

"What is it with you guys?" Anzu interrupted him with anger. "What's with the inquisition on Raven? He never did anything to you, what's your problem?"

Yugi took a deep breath. "Joey talked with Shizuka last w-"

"Well you can tell Joey to tell his sister to mind her own business." Anzu snapped, understanding quickly what their problem was.

"Anzu, we are just…worried about you…" Yugi said.

"So what, just because Kaiba saw that I hurt myself by falling during practice you guys think that he is beating me? He was never violent toward me, that time was just…He wasn't feeling well back then, he had a lot of problems, it only happened once and he got help right away, it never happened again. If you could forgive Kaiba for trying to kill his own brother and all of us then you have no right to blame Raven for what he did." Anzu said.

Yugi looked at her for a few seconds. "Alright, if you say so." He said, telling her that Seto hacked into her medical records, showing them that she had a good number of visits in the emergency for all kind of suspect injuries would not really help his case, it was just as Seto told them, all they could do was be there for her until she admits that there is a problem. Still, deep down he was hopping that Anzu was telling the truth, for her own good. "Anzu, you know I'll always be there for you, no matter what you can call me at any time, I'll always have time for you."

Anzu smiled. "I know Yugi, don't worry so much, I'm fine, I swear."

Yugi smiled. "I know, but…just in case, if you need anything, call me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She really does look sincere." Yugi noted.

"But Yug, you saw the medical records just like us, you can't believe that all those were dancing accidents." Joey countered.

"She looks so happy too, always smiling and cheerful. Shouldn't she be looking sad or something? We would have seen it if something was wrong with her, right?" Tristan said.

"I never suspected what Gozaburo was doing to Seto, I knew he was pushing him hard to study and all, but I had no idea that he was violent, and we were living in the same house. I was seeing him everyday, he was always sneaking into my room every night, he was always smiling, acting as if everything was going perfectly. I only found out way later. Once it was too late." Mokuba explained sadly.

"You never exposed your problems with your father either." Yugi told Joey.

"And I'm not going to wait until she ends up like me or Seto. We have to do something." Joey said.

"Something like what? Kidnapping her? Seto's right, we can't do anything but wait." Tristan said.

"Wait until what? That he kills her?" Joey shouted back at his friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey walked quickly on the crowded sidewalk, at this time most of the town was usually quiet, except for this road, all of the bars and pubs were on this road, and even if Joey had an aversion for such places, it was the quickest way to get home, even if it was late he decided to go back home alone on foot, it wasn't really that far, only about 20 minutes and he really needed to vent out his anger before going back home to his wife. He couldn't believe that someone on this planet would dare to hurt Anzu, she was always so kind to everyone. He glanced around him, all those couples having fun, he could see that some of them were old friends while some others had just met, seriously he couldn't understand what some people found amusing in going out, getting drunk and waking up naked next to someone they didn't know.

However, as he glanced around once more he saw something that made his blood heat up. He walked up straight to the man he now hated almost passionately, he put a hand on his left shoulder and forced him to let go of the girl he was making out with and turning him around, before the man could realise what was happening Joey punched him in the face with all his might. The blond girl the man was having fun with let out a high-pitched shriek therefore getting the attention of everyone around.

Raven stumbled a few steps backward before regaining his balance, his hand raised up to his face instantly as he glared at Joey.

"You creep." Joey yelled as he jumped on Raven again. "Just beating her isn't enough, you are even cheating on her." He said as he punched him again. "You disgust me." He added as Raven took a few steps back again.

"Mind your own business, I'll do whatever I want." Raven said as he launched forward.

The fight lasted only for a minute or so before people started interposing themselves, a security guy from a nearby club grabbed Raven, in his blind rage Joey tried to take advantage of the situation but he to was pushed back by someone, yet he didn't give up and tried to get away from his grasp.

"Joey calm down."

Joey blinked when he heard Seto's voice; so far he hadn't notice that his friend was the one stopping him. "Let me go, I'm going to show him." But Seto was not letting go.

"You won't help Anzu this way." He said so that only Joey could hear him. "What do you think will happen to Anzu now? Raven will think that she told us everything." Joey finally calmed down, guilt and fear started to rise inside of him, at the same time Raven was released by the guard, all three men glared at one another until Raven turned around and left with the blond girl.

"What are we going to do?" Joey asked.

"Nothing." Was all Seto could answer.

"What do you mean nothing? That guy is dangerous, he could hurt Anzu." Joey argued with the CEO.

Seto sighed. "Look Joey, I know you are worried and I want to beat the crap out of this guy just as much as you but we can't. Anzu is an adult and we can't force her to leave him, we can't forbid him to get near her either. As long as Anzu denies that he is hurting her then no one can do anything."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ouf, that was long to write, but hell a lot of fun, sorry for not updating sooner, I'll do my best to keep up from now on. Don't forget to drop in a review, it'll make me update faster I swear, if you do, I promise the next update before next Monday.


	19. One night to be loved

Ok, time goes fast, especially when you have a lot of homework and somehow can't do them…I had planned to do all my maths Friday and chemistry on Saturday but I just ended up my maths and it's already Saturday evening…I'll have to do chemistry tomorrow…..but I can't take it anymore, all those homework and useless things.

Anyway, on with the next chapter, I don't know when I'll update after that, I have four big exams coming in the next four weeks…lots of fun.

Oh yea…..changed title for those who hadn't noticed yet lolllll

Chapter nineteen: One night to be loved.

Seto frowned as he stared at his work, he was worried, extremely worried to be exact. It had been three weeks since he stopped Joey from killing Raven, he had felt somewhat tempted to let Joey do it, and even join him, but being arrested for murder wouldn't be a good thing. Not surprisingly, Anzu didn't have any contact with anyone since then…she was avoiding them before so it would be stupid to think that she would or could make contact again after that, especially with him. Even since they met, Raven seemed convince that he was trying to steal Anzu from him, ok so maybe that fact that they did sleep in the same bed one night and that he indeed had feelings for her weren't helping, but that was no excuse for Raven to take it on Anzu. If anything it made Seto feel guilty, after all it was obvious that Raven was possessive and jealous so he was probably one of the main reasons that make Raven treat Anzu like that.

Knowing that, Seto was making every efforts he could to not act, legally he couldn't do anything and getting near Anzu would make things worst for her, he knew he only had one chance, if he sees her and Raven finds out then she'll be in trouble and she would probably get even farther away from all of her friends. Of course it killed him to not be able to do anything for her, to just stay there and continue his life as if everything was normal and she was fine. Each morning when he opened the newspaper he feared to hear something bad from her, he knew what that kind of violence could lead to.

At first when he learned that she was engaged he had been somewhat downcast, it was the first time he had such strong feelings for a woman, but he just let it go, or at least that's what he kept telling his heart, she was taken after all. He had nothing against Raven back then (other than the fact that he was Anzu's fiancé), he was just jealous as Yugi realised so easily, sometimes it was surprising him and bothering him that Yugi could see so well what he was thinking. But now things were different, he had seen the proofs, the mark on her arm, the police report, what Shizuka told Joey. Yet a part of him couldn't believe that it was true, or at least it wished it wasn't.

From what he could remember of her, she was always standing up for herself, never letting anyone hurt her or her friends, she was so cheerful it was making him sick and she was even standing up to him, he couldn't believe that a girl like her would stay in such a relationship. But he knew all that meant nothing, he knew what it was like, he had suffer by Gozaburo's hand for years, telling himself that it was for the sake of his little brother gave him the impression that somehow he could make everything stop, that he was still the one making the decision for himself, it had been his only way to keep going when in truth he knew there was just no way out, Gozaburo was more powerful than him, there was no way he could leave or call for help, things would only have gotten worst. But for Anzu things were different, she could leave but she was probably too afraid to do it, thinking that there was no way out and convincing herself that there was nothing wrong with the situation she was in, maybe she even believed that she deserved it.

Seto saved his work, he wasn't going to get more of it done, he glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearing 9pm, Mokuba was going to have his head, he hadn't realised it was this late yet, truth be told he was trying to soothe his worries for Anzu by working and Mokuba being worried about her and him so much wasn't helping him. He decided that he might as well clear his head by walking home

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rain was pouring, but he didn't care, carefully hidden under his umbrella, the sky was completely dark and the dull sound of rain falling helped him clear his mind of all thoughts regarding Anzu, it was working at some point, until he saw her. At first, because of the lack of light and the rain he wasn't sure it was her, but as he got nearer he recognised her, she was alone, shivering under a tree, trying to protect her already drenched body from the cold rain. Without even thinking he walked up to her and held the umbrella over her head, she turned her head around and took a few steps backward when she recognised him but she kept her head down, her hair hiding her eyes.

"What are you doing here alone? It's dangerous for you to be out in the dark." Seto asked as he took a few steps forward so his umbrella would once again protect her from the cold rain.

Anzu hesitated for a few seconds. "I was just walking home and got caught by the rain, I was waiting for it to slow a bit before going home." She turned away from him, without even looking up, she wanted to leave and put as much distance as she could between them but she couldn't really just leave in the rain like that, he would never allow it.

"You are already soaked, it wouldn't make such a difference." Anzu didn't react. "What about Raven, I thought he usually picked you up after you finish practicing."

She hesitated some more, searching for a way to escape him. "He's…out of town until the day after tomorrow." She admitted reluctantly.

They both stayed silent for a few moments until Seto spoke again. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"No, I'll be fine." Anzu replied quickly, turning her back to him.

Seto took a small step closer to her. "Anzu." Anzu turned around and almost yelled in surprise when she saw he was so close to her. However all the words he was about to say died in his throat at the sight in front of him. "What's this?" He asked, gently raising her head with his hand so that she would look at him. He hadn't seen it before because it was so dark outside and she was purposely avoiding eye contact with him, but now that she had turned around, with the weak light of the street lamp, he could see it clearly, she had a large bruise on the right side of her face.

"It's nothing." Anzu removed his hand and looked away from him. "It's just a dancing accident."

Seto sighed. "Anzu, if you had a twisted ankle or scraped your knees, then I would believe you, but _this_ is not an accident. He did this to you didn't he?" He said the last part almost whispering.

"No! It's just…" Anzu fidgeted with her purse, not looking directly at him. "I…" she had no idea what to say, what could she say, he wouldn't believe her, why would he? She wouldn't even believe herself, but she couldn't leave, she couldn't admit it, not after what happened last time she accepted help, she couldn't let him get near her, no matter how much she just wanted him to erase all her worries.

"Anzu, I know you are scared, I understand that, but no matter how many times he will tell you, things won't change, he's hurting you, you have no reason to endure this, you don't deserve to suffer like this and he has no right to treat you like he does."

"You don't get it." Anzu yelled, holding her head in her hands, tears were starting to fall from her eyes. "He's not…he didn't mean it, I can't…"

Seto was surprised by her reaction; he wasn't expecting her to almost break down but it gave him a good enough idea of just how she was feeling. He gently pulled her closer and held her close to him in a secure embrace. Anzu's eyes went wide and her heart skipped a beat, she stayed there, unable to talk and unsure what to think, somehow she wished time would stop and she could stay like this forever.

"You don't have to stay, you can leave, we all want to help you Anzu. We'll keep you safe, all you have to do is leave him and he will never be able to hurt you again." Anzu didn't move, in her state of mind it took her a while to understand everything, after a little moment she nodded against him, she didn't know if he saw it but she was too tired to talk.

Seto sighed imperceptibly, if he was able to get her far enough from him, then maybe they could help her out. "I'll call a limo and take you with me to the mansion, is that alright with you?" He pushed he back a little so that he could look at her in the eyes, she looked up at him, hey eyes red with tears falling down her cheeks, she really wanted to believe him when he was telling her that he would help her, she nodded again, she knew she shouldn't, it would only cause her more problems, but she just couldn't bring herself to leave the feeling of safety he was giving her even if there was this little voice in the back of her head telling her to get away from him if she didn't want to be hurt again.

Seto was glad she didn't drawn this discussion any longer, she was cold and needed to get in as soon as possible, he removed his vest and put it on her shoulders. Anzu didn't protest when he pulled her close to him again, his heat made her feel warm both on the inside and outside, she wondered how Seto's simple presence could make her feel so well, just like that time she woke up in his arms, she blushed slightly at the memory. She heard him talk, she figured that he was probably calling a limo, she stayed there, in his arms, trying to clear her head.

The limo arrived only a few minutes later, he didn't let go of her during the short ride to the mansion and he held her close while slowly rubbing her back in a soothing way. When they arrived Roland opened the door for them, Seto got out and helped her, he thanked Roland before taking her inside. As soon as he closed the door a young maid appeared and bowed slightly.

"Good evening Mr. Kaiba. Is there anything you need?" She was surprised at first to see him holding a girl close to him like that but hid it well, it was not her place to judge his actions after all.

"Where is Mokuba?" Seto asked.

"I believe he said he was passing the night at Steven's with some other friends." She answered.

"Good." Seto answered, the last thing he needed now was his little brother pestering him about Anzu. "Could you prepare a hot bath and find some suitable dry clothes for her please?"

"Of course." She answered. "It will all be ready in about five minutes." And then she quickly left to get everything ready.

Kaiba led Anzu up the stairs to the second floor where the maid went. "Come on, you are freezing, it will do you a lot of good." He said, sensing that Anzu was hesitating. He entered an open door and she followed him, it was a plain bedroom…though it was at least five times the size of her own bedroom. There was another open door on the other side of the room where she would hear the sound of running water. "If you need anything just ask Mia, I'll be waiting in the living room." He said before leaving her.

Not long after he left the small maid came back carrying a small pile of clothes, she smiled at Anzu as she put them on the bed and went into the bathroom to stop the water. It was only when she came out that she looked carefully at Anzu "Excuse me…Are you… Anzu Mazaki?" She asked shyly.

Anzu blinked and smiled sheepishly. "…Yea, it's me."

"Wow, I can't believe it, I mean, I really like your songs and everything, I wanted to go and see you on stage, I was so depressed when your show was cancelled." She said rather quickly with a bright smile. "But I'm going to go and see the next one, I hope you'll get better soon." Her expression suddenly turned to one of surprise and slight shock. "Oh but I shouldn't bother you like that, you look exhausted, is everything to your liking?"

"Yes, everything is fine." Anzu answered still smiling, somehow the girl smile was making Anzu smile too and seemed to make her feel better. It had been so long since a fan complimented her… Raven always hated it.

"I'll leave you alone, if you need anything you just have to call on the interphone." She bowed before leaving and closing the bedroom door behind her.

Anzu walked inside the attached bathroom, it was huge, she had never seen anything like it even when she was staying in five stars hotels, the bath alone looked big enough to fit three persons, she wondered how the maid could get it ready so fast but she wasn't going to complain, now that Seto was no longer holding her she was started to get cold again, even if she was inside of the mansion, and that lightly steaming bath looked extremely tempting. She quickly removed her wet clothes and got in the bath.

She sighed as she relaxed her head against the side of the bath, Seto was right, this was really making her feel better and it was clearing her head, it felt like all the bad things that happened were just nightmare and disappeared. She had broken down in front of him, she thought she would be strong enough but he was able to get the truth out of her, even if she didn't really say anything. She didn't want her friends to know, how could she face them after lying to them for so long. She shook her head, she was thinking too far ahead, she couldn't even stay here. She recalled the ride in the limo with Seto and the way he was treating her, back in high school she would have never though this to be possible.

Ever since the first day she came back he treated her with so much care, he saved her life not long after, she had no doubt that she would be dead if he hadn't been there, he brought her home that evening and took care of her, he even agreed to sleep in her bed, that was one of the best night she ever spent…if only Meyli hadn't been there with her stupid camera, she was sure he was about to kiss her, she blushed at the thought of it. She also thought about the short dance she had with him at the wedding, had Raven not been there she could have really enjoyed herself and danced for hours with him, she never expected he could dance so well.

Truth be told, if Raven wasn't there she would gladly let Seto do just about anything he wanted with her, his simple presence was enough to make her heart stop and the lightest touch from him made her want to melt in his arms. She sighed, could he really make everything disappear? Could he really keep her safe? _That would be so wonderful._ She thought with a slight smile as she let herself sink even deeper in the water.

After resting some more, Anzu finally decided to get out when the water started cooling. She looked over the clothes, it was a cute and simple nightgown, nothing scandalous, with a light green silk bathrobe, she figured that Mia probably borrowed those from another maid…somehow she doubted that Seto was hiding girls clothes in his drawers. She dressed herself and looked at her reflection in the mirror, the bruise on her face was clearly visible and still somewhat painful, she had a few other marks on her arms and back but she was used to it.

She walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed, she wasn't sure what to do now, now that she was out of the water it felt like everything was falling on her shoulders again. She just stayed there, trying to figure out what to do but she wasn't going anywhere, she knew she was just giving herself false hope. A soft knock on the door brought her back to reality.

"Anzu, can I come in?" Seto asked.

"Yea." Anzu said absentmindedly.

Seto opened the door and looked at her, she barely looked up at him, he walked up to her and sat on the bed next to her. "How are you feeling?"

Anzu looked down. "Messed up."

Seto rubbed her back slightly. "Don't worry, everything will work out."

"No, it won't." Anzu said, looking down with tears falling from her eyes.

Seto smiled, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Anzu, I have the money, man power and influence to make sure he will never be able to get anywhere near you as long as you are ready to leave him." He raised her face to make her look at him. "I'll protect you."

At that moment Anzu was lost in his deep blue eyes, they were so warm, so unlike what she was used, without having the time to think, she did what her heart wanted to do for the past months, she leaned forward and kissed him. Seto was surprised by her sudden action but that only lasted a fraction of a second before his feelings took over and he kissed her back, months of suppressed emotion coming to the surface.

After what seemed like an eternity Seto finally got his brain to work a little, he really wanted to be with her, he knew that much, and to be able to kiss her was simply wonderful but…was that really alright? He slowly pushed her away a little, breaking the kiss. "We shouldn't d-"

"Shhh." She quickly placed a finger on his lips so he wouldn't say more, they looked deeply into one another's eyes. "It's alright, I'm fine." She said before kissing him again. This time, he didn't try to push her away, he saw it all in her eyes, all those feelings, so strong there wasn't even a word to describe them. At the moment he couldn't care less about what would happen tomorrow, he knew he loved her and that was all that mattered.

Anzu had never been so happy then at this moment, even if she knew this whouldn't last, this moment shouldn't even be happening, but she told herself everything would be alright, even if she would have to go back, one night wouldn't hurt her, no one would ever know. For once she would do what she really wanted to, she would be happy, she wouldn't be afraid and be loved, even if it would only be for one night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author note: Sorry about being late, I know I said I would update for Monday, I really tried to get it done on Sunday but I couldn't, I planned to finish it Monday but I had a 'date' (with a friend unfortunately) then Tuesday I got home 2h earlier and started working on it, I swear I worked 6h none stop on the chapter and still couldn't finish it, so I just finished now.

Oh don't worry I still have quite a few twist, this story isn't over yet and things will not be this simple…I really wish I could tell you when I would update, maybe I could manage one more update before I enter the dreaded crazy week…I have like 7 exams coming up in the next two weeks…and that is not even the final exam week.


	20. Blind

OMG they kissed (got that in almost all reviews loll) Sorry for taking so long, I had tons of exams so I had to study and after that…well it was Christmas, you can't really blame me for not writing when my entire family is visiting and after they left I caught the flu, hopefully my three brothers and sis will not bother me too much, I don't really have as much intimacy in my mother's home as I have with my grandmother.

Chapter twenty: Blind.

Anzu moaned slightly as she snuggled her head deeper into the soft feather pillow, she didn't want to wake up and go back to her life, she was feeling so good, it was a wonder what kind of effect Seto could have on her, when she was with him all of her worries were washed away instantly. Thinking about Seto made her blush slightly as she remembered the events of the previous night and slowly became more aware of her surrounding, she understood why she felt so nice, he was still there with her, she could feel his warm chest on her bare back and his arm was wrapped around her waist. His breaths were deep and regular, which told her he was still sleeping deeply, she was kinda glad about it, she wasn't sure she wanted to face him right now.

She laid there, unsure what to do until her cell phone rang, she was startled for a moment and stretched herself over the side of the bed to grab her purse and find the phone before it wakes Seto up, when she looked at the id on the phone, she realised it came from her home. "Hello?" She asked worriedly.

"Anzu, where the hell are you?"

Anzu sat up straight with shock, the sudden movement made Seto stir a little but he didn't wake up, much to Anzu's relief. "Raven!" She answered, trying to sound happy. "I thought you said you wouldn't be back before tomorrow."

"I wanted to make you a little surprise, and I find out that you are apparently having fun somewhere while I'm gone."

Anzu could tell he was mad. "No, it's not like that, I'm just….." But Anzu couldn't come up with an answer, what could she possibly say when it was exactly what he was thinking. "I'm coming, ok?" She hung up before the noise could wake Seto up or before he does any kind on sound, that wouldn't help her situation. She quickly got out of bed then grabbed her clothes that were scattered around the bed, she got dressed silently and left the room as quickly as she could.

She was in such a hurry to get out that she wasn't even watching where she was going; she quickly turned a corner and bumped into someone. She fell on her butt and rubbed her forehead before looking up to see whom she ran into. She saw Mia, who was sitting on the ground as well. "Oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

Mia smiled. "Oh don't worry, I'm fine. What about you?" She asked as she stood up and dusted her uniform.

"I'm ok." Anzu answered, standing up. you tell me, which way is the door?"

Mia laughed a little. "Sure, everybody gets lost around here the first time. Just go all the way to the end of the hallway and turn left, the stairs will be on your right, go down and you will be in the hall."

"Thanks." Anzu said as she walked to the end of the hallway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto turned around in his bed trying to keep the sun from getting in his eyes, as he did so he realized that something was missing, he opened his eyes and raised himself on his elbows, he looked beside him and saw that Anzu wasn't there anymore. He turned around and sat up to look around his room, she was nowhere to be seen. He sighed and let himself fall back on his bed, he didn't need to look for her to know where she went, it was obvious that she went back to her own house. Deciding that staying in bed any longer would not help the situation, Seto got out of bed and prepared himself for the day.

After taking a short shower he made his way to the kitchen, he served himself a cup of black coffee and sat down at the table, he glanced at the clock, it was a little past 10 that mean he was late for work but seriously, that didn't matter right now, he had more important things to think about: like what happened last night. It was a mistake, even if he couldn't say he regretted it, the fact that Anzu had left silently like that told him she didn't plan on staying anyway, which put him back where they started, Anzu was with Raven again and Seto had a feeling he wouldn't be too happy if he ever found out what happened.

Which brought him to another problem. He put his still half full cup on the counter and started searching around the mansion for Mia hoping it wasn't too late already. "Mia."

The young maid turned around quickly to look at her boss. "Yes?"

"When did Anzu leave this morning?" Seto asked.

Mia thought about it for a little while. "I think…it was around 8:30."

"Did you tell anybody that she was here?"

"No, of course not." Mia quickly answered, she knew Anzu already had a boyfriend and that considering Seto's position it would make a scandal if anyone ever found out that Anzu spent the night at the mansion regardless of what happened during that night.

"Good, because if I hear anything about this on the media you will lose your job."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You look like you have a lot on your mind." Mokuba said as he entered Seto's office.

Seto snapped out of his thoughts, he raised his eyes to look at his younger brother and shrugged lightly before turning. "I guess I do." He sighed, he couldn't stop thinking about Anzu, he was worried about her.

"Does it have anything to do with the fact that Anzu spent the last night at the mansion, in your room?" Mokuba asked knowingly. The only thing Seto could do was stare at his brother with shock. Mokuba laughed. "Come on Seto, don't look like that, don't worry I didn't tell anyone. I just happened to come back after she left and I saw her leave your room."

"Did you talk to her?" Seto asked.

Mokuba shook his head. "She was in such a hurry that she never saw me. I can understand why, I heard her talking on the phone with Raven just before leaving. I doubt he's happy about her spending the night away from the house."

"I don't need you to remind me." Seto said grumpily. If Raven knew that she wasn't home last night then things were even worst than he thought.

"By the way, how far did you go with her?" The teen asked with a meaningful grin.

"If you think that I'm going to discuss that with you." Seto answered.

Mokuba shrugged. "Hey, that pretty much answers my question anyway." He sat down on the chair in front of his brother's desk. "What are you going to do?" He asked more seriously.

"I don't know." Was all Seto could answer. "She returned home so now we are back to the starting point. Seriously I have no idea what to do now, I have a feeling Raven isn't going to let her alone anymore."

"Maybe Joey's plan isn't that bad, maybe we could kidnap her….or hire a hit man." Mokuba said.

"Can't you be serious for more than 10 seconds?" Seto asked, his temper was rapidly getting worst by the second.

Mokuba sighed. "Look, you aren't the only one who is worried, but you said it yourself, we can't do anything. I prefer not thinking about it and maybe you should do the same." Seto glared intensely at his little brother for that last comment. "I know you don't like it Seto, however the only thing you can do now is wait for Anzu to leave him, trying to get near her will most likely only make things worst for her, so there is nothing you can do to help her except wait and hope."

"I know." Seto calmed himself. "Can I count on you to keep what happened between me and Anzu?"

Mokuba smiled. "Of course, don't worry about it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean you let her get away?" Joey slammed his fist in the table, he couldn't believe what he was saying. "She was with you in the mansion and you let her leave?"

Seto frowned, he was mad enough at himself for letting Anzu leave, he didn't mind to have Joey on his back.

"Hey, it's not his fault." Mokuba yelled back, taking his brother's defense.

Seto sighed, he had told them about his meeting with Anzu last and the fact that he took her to the mansion, (not mentioning the more intimate events, as far as they should know, Anzu slept in a guest room) "What did you want me to do? Tie her up on a bed?" Seto sarcastically asked.

"Maybe." Joey countered, though you could ear in his voice that he wasn't really convinced anymore.

Meyli put her hand on Joey's shoulder to calm him a little. "I know you are worried Joey, but it's not Seto's fault if she left, beside he couldn't do anything to stop her."

Joey sighed. "I know, but to think that she was safe from harm and she just went back there, what is wrong with her." He asked, more to himself than anyone else.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meyli waited patiently in Anzu's private room back stage, she had been there for a while so far but she was not going to leave this place before she could get a few words with her friend. Anzu was on stage right now, Meyli had called a friend of her who was part of the technical crew on Anzu's show to let her know if Raven was anywhere to be found. She was told from her 'contact' that Raven didn't stay to watch the show, he brought Anzu and left. Of course Meyli didn't want to get too many peoples involved but she had to talk to Anzu.

The middle break of the show started, soon after the door of the room opened and Anzu slowly walked inside, she jumped out of surprise when she saw Meyli sitting in a chair in front of her. "What are you doing here?" She looked over her shoulder quickly with worried.

"Don't worry, I have a friend in the crew, she'll tell me if Raven comes." Meyli said.

Anzu appeared relieved but she quickly hid it. "What do you want?" She asked again.

"I want to talk to you." Was Meyli's answer. "Seto talked to us, he told us you spent the night at the mansion yet you left in the morning, why is that?"

"I had to get back home, that's all." Anzu answered almost nonchalantly.

"Anzu, you were safe at the mansion, you didn't have to go back to Raven." Meyli said.

Anzu suddenly turned angry. "Who said that I need to be kept safe? I'm perfectly fine on my own."

"Anzu, Raven is hurting you, you can't stay with him." Meyli countered.

"He was just stressed, will you guys stop making a big deal out of this?" Anzu yelled back.

"We'll stop making a big deal out of this when you'll see the truth. He's dangerous, what are you going to do? Wait until he kills you to leave him?" Meyli asked, yelling too.

"What's wrong with you guys? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because we are your friends and we are worried about you. Do you want to be one of the hundreds of woman who are killed by their abusive husband every year?" Meyli asked angrily.

"That won't happen, and you know why? Because we love each other, he cares about me and would never hurt me on purpose." Once she said that, Anzu took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "Now go, I have to get ready for the next part and I don't want to hear about this matter again."

Meyli sighed, apparently there was no way she was going to get through to Anzu. "Fine, I'm leaving. But Anzu, you can call us at any time if you need anything."

"That won't be necessary." Anzu answered as her friend passed in front of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

wow, that was hard to write, here I was wondering why I felt weak all day long, I just realised that it was because of the pills I took because of my flu, they causes dizziness…..but even if they are pills to stop flu symptom they aren't any good, the only thing they do is making me too week in the leg to walk straight. The other thing is, unlike what I thought, writing home is harder (especially since I had a writers block) my bros and sis are always there making noises and playing call of duty, halo 3 and need for speed, since there are no desk or tv in my room anymore I no longer have any calm place to go……I actually found refuge in my little sister's room since she is away at her father's house

Next chapter should be on sooner, I had a huge writers block after the first 1000 words were done.

Happy New Year!!!


	21. Consequences

Hey, so I surprised some of you with my last chapter didn't I? Well I have to keep you surprised or it won't be interesting anymore. Unfortunately I can't let any of you kill Raven so I had him sealed up in a chest in my attic, sorry but I still need him for a little while before I can let you have him.

Chapter twenty-one: Consequences.

Anzu sat silently on her bed, she glanced at the clock, it was nearing 9 in the evening, Raven would be home soon, she knew he would, even since that day she spent at the mansion he never left her alone longer than he needed to and he never spent the night away. That morning, when she arrived home and Raven questioned her about where she was, Anzu said that she spent the night at Meyli's house, she knew Raven doubted her, but she also knew he wouldn't dare call her to check if she was telling the truth, she was right, he didn't, but since then he was always watching her. She held the cordless phone in her hands, arguing with herself about what to do next, actually, she knew what she had to do but doing it was another story.

She couldn't stay, not after what she did, he was going to find out and then…she preferred not to think about it. She knew she had to leave but she was so afraid of what he would do to her if she tried. Hands shaking with fear and with her eyes full of tears she slowly dialled the familiar number and waited anxiously. She heard the phone rang once, then twice, after the seventh time the answering machine picked up. She lowered her head as she listened to the registered voice of her friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto frowned as she checked his program for the fourth time that day, for some reason he just couldn't find that stupid glitch, that new game was supposed to come out at least two weeks ago and it still wasn't ready. Christmas was only one week and a half away and the CEO was under immense stress, Kaiba Corp was, after all, the biggest game company of the country. But somehow he didn't really care about that, it had been two months, two full months since they heard anything from Anzu, the only thing that told them she was still alive was the fact that her shows were still on. During those two months Seto had all the time he needed to think over what happened, he was mad at himself for it, he had been weak, Anzu was in no condition for this, she was unstable emotionally and he should have never kissed her even less sleep with her. Still unable to find the bug or get Anzu out of his mind, Seto sighed loudly and let his head fall heavily in his hands.

"Still having trouble?"

Seto looked up and smiled weakly at his sister. "I feel just about ready to drop everything."

Meyli smiled and walked next to him. "Come on, you should rest, it's getting late you know, I'll help you check it out tomorrow."

Seto smiled tiredly as he closed the computer and stood up, he didn't feel like going on and beside, he knew Meyli would wait for him before leaving. "You don't have to keep working like that, you helped me a lot already, you should stay home and rest."

Meyli frowned a little. "Stop worrying about me like that, I still have a month and a half before the baby is born, beside I can't let you alone to take care of everything before Christmas, that would be crazy."

The tired CEO grabbed his coat from the back of his chair and gave a light hug to his sister. "Thank you." He said as he let her toward the door. "I really don't know what I would have done without your help."

"You would have spent the last two weeks locked up in your office working yourself to death and making everyone worried about you." She chuckled softly.

"Yea, you are probably right." Seto answered, chuckling lightly with her. They both entered in the elevator and patiently waited for it to reach the first door, the silence between them was broken by Meyli.

"Do you have any news of Anzu?"

Seto looked at her questioningly. "No, why would I?" He asked.

Meyli sighed. "I just hoped you would know something, I'm worried." She fidgeted nervously before going on. "I talked to her." She admitted. "After that night she spent at the mansion, I asked one of my friend working on the show to tell me if Raven was there and I went to see her during her break when he wasn't there."

"What did she tell you?" The CEO asked, somewhat afraid his sister found out something he hoped to keep a secret, he was sure his sister wouldn't really support such a thing, after all, even if Raven was a total freak Anzu was still engaged to him and she was most likely not in the best state of mind when it happened.

"Nothing much." Meyli said with another sigh. "She defended him, said it was nothing that she didn't need our help because there was nothing wrong and that he loves her. If only…she could see the truth." The door opened and they both stepped outside, making their way to the front door.

"How long did you take to see the truth?" Seto asked. "Did you ever try to get help? You stayed for years before running away and even then you just came here without even telling me what was really going on. I know I never wanted to admit even to myself what Gozaburo was doing to me, Joey never tried to get help either, he was just avoiding his father all day long. We can't really blame her or anything."

"Who said I'm blaming her?" Meyli said. "I'm worried for her because I know what it's like, we both know what it's like. But, we were all kids, we had no way of taking care of ourselves on our own, we didn't have friends or any family who could take care of us. But we are here for Anzu, why isn't she listening to us, why can't she see that we want to help her?" She said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Seto opened the glass door for his sister and looked at her when she passed in front of her, he could see that she was worried, Anzu was the first friend she had in years, Seto knew it was thanks to Anzu that Meyli started to care for Mokuba. "When she met Raven she was probably alone. " He finally answered. "Think about it, she moved to New-York alone, it's an enormous city compared to Domino and on the other side of the globe, she was away from all her friends. I don't know under what circumstances she met Raven but he is from Japan as well, which is a good base for friendship or relationship when you are in a foreign country. Anzu never liked to be alone, even if I never wanted to have anything to do with her back in high school I knew that much, I guess she was afraid to be alone if she left him." They reached the limo and once again Seto opened the door for Meyli and helped her get inside, She didn't complain, she was tired and the baby was started to be heavy.

Meyli stayed silent a moment, considering what her brother said while he sat in front of her and instructed the driver to go to Meyli's house first, it made sense, when she was alone she did get involved with a street gang and started taking drugs all that to be accepted by a bunch of idiot who didn't care at all for her. "But now she's not alone." She muttered.

"Maybe not, but leaving is not that easy." Seto told her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yugi walked out of his bathroom wearing only a lose pyjama bottom while drying his hairs with a towel, he noticed that the little light on his phone was flashing, indicating that he had a new message. Typical, people always call you when you try to take a shower, letting the towel rest on his bare shoulders he slowly walked in the kitchen to grab an evening snack, after pouring himself a glass of milk and picking up a few chocolate chip cookies he walked back to the living room and pressed a button on the phone. '_You have one new message.' _ The machine said, Yugi put his snack on the small table and sat on the couch, eating his first cookie. _'first message at 8:56'_ Yugi absentmindedly looked at his watch, that was a good 15 minutes ago, still, he wondered who would call him at such an hour. The machine was silent for a few second, Yugi rolled his eyes, another one of those crap message, some times he wondered why people always waited until the machine started recording before hanging up if they weren't going to leave a message anyway.

However, after a moment of silence he could finally hear a voice, it was so faint he barely heard it, but there was no doubt in his mind about whom this voice belonged to. "…_Yugi_…" Yugi sat up straight and looked intensely at the answering machine, waiting to hear Anzu's message. "_I…You said I could call you at any time…for anything. I did something…something terrible and if Raven…_" There was a small pause and Yugi was sure he could hear her sob, for as long as he could remember he never heard Anzu sounding that terrified, he wondered what she could possibly have done to be so afraid but she didn't say it. "_Could you…come and pick me up?"_ She asked almost desperately.

As soon as the message was over Yugi was on his feet, cursing himself for not answering when she called, he quickly went to his room to get dressed and go get his friend, hopefully before Raven discover whatever mistake she made.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meyli hugged her brother tightly. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said with a smile.

Seto simply smiled. "Take care of yourself." Both him and Joey totally gave up the idea of trying to make her stay at home and rest, it was just impossible, Meyli couldn't stand to stay alone all day while Joey was working. When Meyli let go of him he said his goodbye to his brother in law before leaving. He walked back to his limo and told the driver to take him back home before getting in. He laid back against the seat and sighed, looking at the passing lights as the limo slowly took him home, a burning hot shower was what he needed right now. However his little moment of peace was interrupted by his cell phone, Seto slowly took it out of his pocked, thinking that he could just ignore it, he frowned when he saw that the number belonged to Yugi, why would he be calling him so late. He decided to answer it. "Yes?"

"Seto, where are you?"

Seto blinked at Yugi's lack of greeting whatsoever, had he forgotten that he was supposed to meet him somewhere tonight? "I'm on my way home, is something wrong?"

"I got a call from Anzu." Yugi simply said. "She said she was in some kind of trouble and asked me to pick her up. I'm on my way right now."

Seto frowned at Yugi's worried tone, Yugi was usually able to stay calm through any situation. "How serious is it?" He asked, though he had a felling he knew exactly what kind of trouble she was in.

Yugi sighed. "I don't know, I didn't talk to her directly, she left me a message but she sounded extremely frightened. I don't know if Raven is there or not either."

"Alright, wait for me, I'm coming." Seto said before closing his cell phone, he opened the intercom to give the new destination to his driver.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yugi parked his car in front of Anzu's house, Seto wasn't there yet, however there was a car in the driveway, which meant that Raven was probably there. He looked at the house itself, most the lights were off and it was silent, too silent for his liking. He wanted more than everything else to get Anzu out of this house once and for all, he knew that going alone inside would be stupid since, if he was right and Raven really was inside, he wouldn't let him take Anzu so easily. However, he had a feeling that something terrible happened. Without waiting for his friend to arrive, Yugi walked the path toward the house and climbed the steps of the balcony, he knocked on the door but got no answer, which only made him more worried. He carefully opened the door and stepped inside, the lights of the kitchen were turned off so he couldn't see anything. He searched the wall next to the door for the light switch, when he found it, he quickly turned it on, nothing could have prepared him to the sight in front of him, his eyes became wide as he stared at the lifeless body laying on the floor in front of him, a single word escaped his mouth, nothing more than a whisper: "Anzu…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

trying to look innocent review?

Damn it, my schedule sucks big time, I'm serious, I have 4h of break THREE times per week, I'm starting early and getting out late, I swear I'll spent the next 3 days awake if I must to change my damn French class I don't want to get out at 4 on Friday TT


	22. Fateful evening

Chapter twenty-two: Fateful evening.

Yugi stared wide eyes at the body laying in front of him, his voice was stuck in his throat, he took a deep breath and walked the few steps separating him from the body, he kneeled on the floor next to it and checked for vital sign, there were none. Signing he got on his feet again, he was starting to have an idea what happened and he was more worried by the second. He looked around, looking for his best friend, he was sure she wouldn't be far, sure enough, he spotted her quickly, she was in the living room, sitting on the floor, holding her knees with her head down, he slowly walked toward her. "Anzu?"

Upon hearing her name, Anzu looked up, gasping, her eyes were wide and she was trembling with fear, she was like a deer caught in headlights. "Hey, it's just me." Yugi said, kneeling in front of her, he raised his hand, gently stroking the side of her face he noticed that there was blood staining her forehead. "Are you ok?"

Tears were rolling down her cheek and she could barely talk. "I…I killed him." She said between sobs, letting her head fall on her knees again.

Yugi didn't say anything, what could he say in such a situation anyway? He simply took her in his arm and held her close to him as she continued sobbing on his shoulder. He comforted her for a moment until he heard footsteps entering the house. He looked at the kitchen and saw Seto standing there looking at Raven's body with a blank expression before turning his look toward him. A quick expression on relief crossed the CEO's eyes as he saw Anzu in Yugi's arms, she was still alive, however that relief didn't last for long, he couldn't say that Raven's death was affecting him however it was easy to guess who caused his death. "Is she alright?"

Yugi nodded. "What do we do now?"

Seto sighed. "Did you call the police or something?"

"No, I didn't." Yugi answered. "I've been here only for a few minutes." His eyes grew wide when he saw Seto pick up his cell phone from his belt. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Seto looked down at him questioningly. "What do you think? I'm calling the police."

"But, they will arrest her and…" Yugi held Anzu closer to him.

"And what do you propose we do? Change the scene to make it look like an accident or pretend that it's someone else? Be realistic, if Raven suddenly disappear it's obvious who they would suspect. If we so much as move anything we are taking away any little chance she has of getting out of this." Seto said. "Take care of her and let me handle this."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not long afterward the place was swarming with police officer and paramedics, they quickly checked Raven for any vital signs but it was obvious that there was nothing to be done. One of the paramedics, a young woman, approached Anzu and did a quick check up, asking for her name and other usual questions. Anzu answered all of her questions absentmindedly, she was too caught up in her own mind to fully realise what was going on around her. Anzu flinched in pain when the woman touched the back of her head.

The paramedic frowned as she checked Anzu's eyes and called over one of her colleague. Seeing Yugi's worried glance she explained: "We're going to take her to the hospital for a better check-up, I'm worried about her head injury." Her colleague brought a stretcher and they laid Anzu down on it. Yugi watched as they took her out of the house.

"Go with her." Yugi turned around and saw Seto standing behind him. "I'll take care of things here, I'll join you later."

Seto stayed on the porch and watched Yugi get in the ambulance with Anzu, once they were gone he sighed. "The night is going to be long." Seto turned around to look at the police officer who talked to him. "Are you a close friend of Miss Mazaki?" He asked.

Seto smiled sadly. "I suppose so, but we haven't been friend for a long time I'm afraid."

"What do you know of her relationship with Raven Daisuke?" The officer asked.

Seto frowned. "She was secretive about it, she didn't even told her friends that she was engaged until recently. He was violent and I believe he cheated on her, but Anzu simply refused to see it."

This time it was the officer who frowned. "That unfortunately happens too often. Exactly why were you here tonight?"

"I got a call from Yugi." Seto answered. "He said Anzu asked him to pick her up, he asked me to come too."

"Why did he ask you to come with him?"

Seto shrugged. "Safety, Raven would most likely not be happy to see Anzu leaving him and try to stop him. When we arrived Raven was already dead."

The older man sighed. "That should be enough for now, tomorrow we will interrogate Miss Mazaki and Mr. Muto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto knocked on the door before entering the small white room. Anzu was laying down on a bed, sleeping, while Yugi simply sat beside her. "How is she?" The CEO asked.

Yugi shrugged. "She's not in danger of dying at least. She has a light concussion and a broken wrist, without counting the numerous bruises. But the doctor said that she would be fine and could leave tomorrow."

"That's good to hear." Seto sighed before sitting next to him.

"What now?" Yugi asked.

"We wait, the investigation is underway, they will come to talk to Anzu tomorrow, we should know what to expect then."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Anzu woke up the next morning there were no words to describe how she felt, she had nightmares all night, memories of the previous evening were still fresh in her memory which made her feel nauseous. She stayed still, hoping the feeling would fade. Not long after there was a soft knock on the door, the dancer looked up as two officers entered the room followed by Seto. Anzu was worried by their presence but still reassured by Seto's presence, she tried to sit but it only caused her pain.

"Please don't bother." One of them said. "You don't need to sit up."

"I am the Inspector Blackburn and this is my colleague the inspector Bryant." The other man said. "We are here to hear your version of the events of yesterday, are you feeling well enough to tell us what happened?"

Anzu looked up at Seto with a questioning look, the young CEO nodded slightly. Anzu took a deep breath. "I decided to leave him." She started. "I have been thinking about it for a while now but I was afraid, yesterday I decided to call Yugi so he could come and get me but…he wasn't there."

Flashback

_After leaving a message to Yugi asking to pick her up, Anzu hung up and dropped the phone on the bed, she had no idea when her friend was going to check out his messages but she knew that if she had not done it now, she probably wouldn't dare to try and call again. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, she knew Yugi would come as soon as he gets the message, he promised her so, all she had to do was wait. She stayed on her bed and tried to relax, not that she was making a good job at it. Soon she found herself unable to stay still any longer, she quickly stood up and grabbed a small backpack, she simply couldn't stand to stay any more no matter if Yugi was there or not. She quickly packed it with random clothes and grabbed her purse, just as the door opened behind her, startled, Anzu quickly turned around and dropped her purse on the ground when she saw Raven standing in front of her._

"_What are you doing?" He asked, eyeing her suspiciously. His eyes moved from her white face to the spilled content of the purse and then to the bag full of clothes on the bed next to her, his eyes narrowed. "What is that?" He asked, walking over to her to check out the bag. Anzu felt like a deer caught in the headlight of a car, she was simply frozen on the stop as Raven grabbed the bag and emptied it on the bed. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked, enraged. "Answer me!!!" He backhanded her, making her take a few steps backward. "You were planning on leaving?" He asked, walking toward her. Anzu kept walking back, trying to keep a safe enough distance from him, until the wall blocked her path. _

_Raven grabbed her by the front of her shirt and pulled her close to him so their faces were merely inches apart. "Were you?"_

_Anzu didn't answer, she tried to make him let go of her shirt but she was unable to._

_Raven frowned. "After everything I did for you, you want to leave just like that."_

"_I'm sorry." Anzu said._

"_Sorry? That's all you have to say for yourself?" He said, throwing her on the ground._

_Anzu instinctively put her hands in front of herself; she felt a sharp pain in her wrist as she hit the floor. However she ignored it as she quickly stood up and dashed toward the door, she knew that if she could get outside then she would be safe, she could get some help and Raven couldn't hurt her. After running through the hallway she turned to the right and ran down the stairs, however, a strong hand forcefully grabbed her upper arm just before she could reach the end the last stair, she was roughly turned around. She was now face to face with Raven, tears of fear started to fall from her eyes as she watched his angered features, she had never seen him look so mad._

"_You think I'm going to let you leave that easily?" Raven said before pushing her._

_Anzu tried to regain her balance but couldn't grab on anything as she fell on her back, the back of her head hit the floor. Anzu turned on her stomach and held herself on one elbow as she raised her other hand to her head while taking sharp breaths, the pain was so great she couldn't think straight; she was disoriented and felt nauseous. Looking up, she saw Raven's legs, he was now standing in front of her, she raised her throbbing head to look at him, her eyes widened quickly when she noticed the gun he was pointing at her._

"_Get up." Raven said in a weird calmness. Anzu was totally paralysed and didn't move, that angered the young man even more. "I said get up!" He repeated more forcefully, he bowed down and forced her to get on her feet by pulling her by the back of her clothes before pushing her against the wall. "I can't believe I took care of a bitch like you." He yelled, pointing the gun toward her hearth._

_At that exact moment, some unknown will took over Anzu, her hands moved on her own and grabbed the gun barrel and pushed it away from her, Raven pulled on the gun, trying to make her let go of it but she didn't let go, she knew she would die if she did. The fight lasted only a few seconds but for Anzu it appeared like minutes. Anzu held the gun tightly with both her hands, her back was now pressed against Raven's chest as he pulled on the gun, trying to put it under Anzu's chin. _

_Unable to match his strength, Anzu desperately pushed the gun toward her left with all her force while turning her head on the left side, the shot that followed made Anzu fell like her head was going to blow, she felt herself being pulled down and fell, however she landed on Raven, still holding the gun next to her head. She slowly turned on her knees and looked up at his face, she found herself staring into the lifeless eyes of her fiancé, his neck and chest were full of blood and a puddle was quickly forming under his head. Eyes wide and body shaking, Anzu dropped the gun and the floor and crawled backward until her back hit the wall, she raised her hand to her mouth as shock took over._

_ End flashback_

Tears were rolling down Anzu's cheek as she told the evens of the previous night. "Yugi arrived almost right after that, I think. I had no idea Raven even had a gun."

"We heard that Raven was usually violent, is that true?" The inspector Bryant asked

Anzu looked. "…Yes."

Noticing that she was getting tired the two detective decided to leave. "We might come back later to ask you some more questions."

Left alone with Anzu, Seto sat on the chair next to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Anzu shrugged. "How are you supposed to feel after killing someone?" She asked.

"Don't say that." Seto answered. "We both know you didn't mean to hurt him. He tried to kill you, you shouldn't feel bad for defending yourself, he's the only one to blame for this."

"I don't thi-"

"I know what you're thinking, you shouldn't think like that Anzu. Absolutely nothing you could have done would deserve death. It's sad things ended up like this but you mustn't feel responsible." Anzu didn't answer; Seto could tell that she was not really convinced. "I have to leave for now, the doctor said you could leave tonight, we'll come and get you, alright? Try to get some rest."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gosh sorry for that unbelievably long update, I don't really have any excuse other than writers block. But I'll do my best to update faster.


	23. Accusation

Chapter 23 : Accusation

Let's see, things are not going to well for me lately (in the last few weeks actually) I had a boyfriend…for like 3 days, I have a lot of stupid project due and I can't stand that stupid Martin teacher anymore. My grandmother is sick and spent 10 days in the hospital. Basically…I guess I just don't have a motivation for anything anymore, everything just seems to be a bother.

(about a month later)

Ok, school is out, and I had my prom ball….and a big party at my home, I can't remember at least 2 hours of the night. I apparently spent that time telling my ex boyfriend just how much I hate him (which was funny since he's one of my best friend) and I threw up for two hours….seriously my friends considered sending me to the hospital. So, the moral of this story…Tequila takes a lot of time to take effect, be patient before taking another glass. (and it tastes awful)

Other than that, I planned on updating yesterday but one of my bird got gravely injured by another one, so I spent hours watching over her…for now she survived the large blood loss, if she doesn't get infected she should be alright (I sure hope so….I'm so worried for her)

Chapter 23 : Accusation.

Anzu looked through the window of her hospital room, she was tired of seeing always the same white wall and the food wasn't really good either. She never liked being in a hospital, who does anyway? But the lack of occupation or other things to do was leaving her with a lot of time to think and she was tired of thinking. She glanced at the clock, it was two o'clock in the afternoon already, it was still early, but she couldn't wait to get out of here.

She glared a the door, hoping time would go faster and someone would come and get her, she would leave on her own if she could, but she had no doubt reporters were waiting by the door and she didn't have a car or a house to go to. She laid back on her bed and turned her head to look out by the window, all of a sudden she heard the door open. She turned back again, wondering who wouldn't even knock before entering. She sat up in her bed again as three men entered her room, she noticed that they were police officer but she had never seen them before.

"Miss Mazaki?" The first one who entered, a small bald man, asked.

Anzu eyed them suspiciously. "Yes, what is it?" She asked.

The same man walked up to her, followed by the other two. "You are under arrest for the premeditated murder of Raven Daisuke, you have the right to remain…" Anzu didn't hear what else the man said, the two other officer grabbed her arm and pulled her up from the bed, they handcuffed her and led her outside of the room as the third one kept telling her her rights.

* * *

Seto frowned, looking at his now empty cup of coffee, it was is second on that day and he felt it was not doing anything to help him stay awake.

"Don't even think about it." His little brother told him in a warning tone. Both brothers were relaxing in a small coffee shop, actually Mokuba dragged his older brother

Seto smiled, Mokuba kept telling him times and times again that drinking that much coffee wasn't good for him but he just couldn't get through the days lately. "What are you? My wife?"

Mokuba grinned. "No, I'm your brother remember? But now that you brought up the subject, you should consider getting yourself a wife."

Seto, however, didn't answer him, which surprised Mokuba, the younger Kaiba looked up at his brother and found him staring intensely at something behind him. Mokuba turned around to see what was so captivating, behind him was a small television attached to the wall on the news channel. His eyes grew wide when he realised what was on the TV. It was Anzu being dragged by two police officers, she was being arrested.

His attention was brought back to Seto when he stood up, he picked out his cell phone and called someone as he left.

"Hey, Seto wait up!" Mokuba called out to him, he quickly took out his wallet and threw money on the table before running after him.

* * *

"Come on, we all know he wasn't treating you right, it's only natural that you'd want to get rid of him."

Anzu looked up at the man standing next to her, he was nearing his late 50, his hairs were grey and his eyes brown. She was getting tired of seeing him, for the past hours he had been circling her, asking the same questions over and over again. "It was an accident." She repeated for what seemed like the 50th time.

"Don't you think that's a little too convenient? Don't worry, we understand, we are giving you an offer, if you admit everything then we'll lower your sentence." The officer said again, leaning over her.

"I didn't do anything, stop it already." Anzu dropped her head in her hands, the pressure was starting to get to her and tears were forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Don't tell me you thought such a plan would work. You had so many reasons to get rid of him, he was abusive, he kept you from seeing your friends, he was controlling. But now you were in a dead end. Don't worry, people will understand your situation. You have two choice, if we go to trial then you'll get at least 25 years, but if you admit everything, then we'll settle for five, which means you'll get out after two years."

Anzu remained silent, trying to keep the tears from falling, she felt the officer leave her side to go and sit in front of her, on the other side of the table.

"Is he really worth it?" Anzu looked up as the officer spoke. "I'm thinking, for you to remain silent like this, you must really love him. Who is it? Maybe Yugi Muto, or perhaps Seto Kaiba? "Anzu flinched, which caused the officer to grin. "Are you really going to get all the blame and let him go? Do you really think that you meant something to him? This is Seto Kaiba we are talking about, he can get any girl he wants in less than 5 minutes."

At this moment the door of the small room opened brutally and a man walked in, Anzu looked up but she didn't recognise him, he was of medium height with blond, he was well dressed as well, a single look in his blue eyes told Anzu that he wasn't here for any chit chat. "This interrogation is over." He stated almost as soon as he entered the room. "Miss Mazaki has nothing more to say and is leaving."

The officer frowned. "And who do you think you are?"

"Her lawyer of course." The man stated. "I hope for you that my client's rights were respected or you will find yourself without a job. If there is anything you need to discuss with her then you will discuss it with me. That is all." The man motioned for Anzu to stand up, even if she had no idea what was going on and who this man was, she stood slowly, everything was better than staying here.

"Not so fast, Miss Mazaki is charged with murder, don't think we are letting her go like that." The officer said with a sly grin.

"The prosecutor had no objection on letting her out until all of this is solved." The lawyer said, putting his hand over Anzu's shoulder and leading her out of the room.

Once outside, Anzu looked up, her eyes grew wide as she saw Seto in front of her. With a worried look on his face, Seto took his lawyer's place next to her and led her slowly toward the front door.

Her legs shaking from all the stress, Anzu barely managed to voice her question. "How did you?"

"Shhh, we'll talk later, I'll take you to the mansion alright? You'll be safe there." Seto said, looking down softly at her while gently rubbing her cheek. "Come on." He led her toward the door, not letting go of her for one second. When they reached the front door, two large men, Seto's bodyguard, opened the door and stepped outside first. When she walked outside, Anzu saw all the people waiting outside, most were reporters, she felt like turning back but Seto held her firmly. Without waiting for a second he led he toward his limo, which unfortunately was on the other side of the scoop hungry mob. All of them started to ask question at the same time, most of them revolving about the accusation of murder and her relationship with Seto Kaiba. Seto's bodyguard where doing a good job at keeping them away as Seto quickly led her to the limo, the driver opened the door when they arrived. Anzu got in first and Seto followed, the driver closed the door and took his seat upfront.

"Anzu, are you alright?" Mokuba, who had waited all this time in the limo, asked as soon as Anzu arrived.

"I…I guess I'm fine." She answered softly.

"I can't believe they dared to do that." The younger Kaiba fumed. "How can they accuse you of such a thing, after everything you've been through."

"Mokuba." Seto interrupted his brother. "I think Anzu had enough emotion for the day and don't need to live all of it again."

"Right." Mokuba smiled apologetically. "Don't worry though, we'll take care of everything."

Anzu nodded weakly and laid her head against the window, she stared at the scenery for the duration of the ride to the mansion. She wondered how things could turn to this, what did she do to deserve all of this. All she ever wanted was to dance and now she was accused of murdering her fiancé, the worst is she didn't fell even a little bit of sadness at Raven's death.

* * *

After twenty minutes, the limo finally stopped in front of the mansion and the driver opened the door of the limo, Seto was the first to get out and helped Anzu. She did not really need help but in her state of mind, it was welcome. Seto led her to the front door and inside the mansion. A young maid quickly appeared and bowed in front of her boss. Anzu recognised her as Mia, the same than last time.

"Have a room prepared for Anzu." Seto instructed. Mia bowed again and quickly left.

"I'll call the other's and let them know you are alright." Mokuba ran away to get to the phone.

Seto sighed. "This is going to be troublesome." He said, more to himself than to Anzu.

"I'm sorry." Anzu said.

Seto turned around to look at her. "I didn't mean it like that, Anzu." Gently pulling her closer to him he whispered in her hear: "You know I'd do anything for you." Anzu relaxed, she felt safe being so close to him and wished he would never let go of her. "Come on, I'll get you to your room, you look exhausted."

Anzu followed him through the mansion silently, he brought her to a large bedroom, she noted that it was the same as last time, the setting sun lighting the room as if it was on fire. The bed looked tempting, but Anzu knew that no matter how tired she was, she had too much on her mind to sleep. "Why…why did they arrest me?" She asked the question that plagued her during her stay at the police station.

Seto sighed. "For a lot of different reasons, first one being you're a celebrity. This is turning out to be more of a publicity stunt than anything else. Raven's parents came from America after learning of their son's death, they played with their influence to make things turn in their favour, the inspectors on the case were changed and they decided to arrest you."

"Do they have the right to do that?" Anzu sat on the bed with a desperate look on her face.

"There isn't much that you can't buy, you know." Seto said. "But I don't want you to worry about this, I'm working on it and I'll get you out of this mess, but you have to trust me and tell me everything." He said.

Anzu looked up. "I did not mean to kill him!" She exclaimed for the hundredth time that day, why wouldn't anyone believe her?

"I know." Seto said. "But I need to know, what did the officers asked you?" Anzu blinked, wondering if she should tell him. Sensing her hesitation, Seto cupped her cheek and looked deep inter her ocean blue eyes. "Anzu, you have to trust me."

"They…wanted to know who helped me to kill him. They said it was all planned and that if I told them the name of the person who helped me they would lower my sentence." Tears started to roll down her cheek.

Seto frowned, from what he was hearing it appeared someone was on to something, or maybe they were just trying to scare her into admitting everything, hoping their assumption were right. "Anzu, is there anything else that I should know?" Anzu looked down and stayed silent. "Anzu!"

Anzu looked up slowly until she was sating in Seto's icy blue eyes, her body was shaking, what would he say? "I…I'm pregnant." She looked back down. Seto sighed, what are you supposed to say to a woman who accidentally killed the father of her child. He silently contemplated the situation when Anzu spoke again, nothing could prepare him to what she said. "Raven… he can't have children" Seto turned around and stared at her with wide eyes, understanding the implication of what Anzu just said.

* * *

Duh duh duh (just kidding)

Here you go, those who wonder why it was so long, just read the note at the beginning, I'll update sooner now that I'm in vacation (if Tibby get's better soon) Sorry about the long wait.


	24. Two versions

Chapter 24 : Two versions

Seto stared out the window of his room, off in the distance, but he was not looking at the scenery, Anzu's words wouldn't stop plaguing his mind. She was pregnant, pregnant with his child. Aside from all the problems and complications it would cause, considering Anzu's situation, he didn't know what to think of all of this. After she told him, he stared at her dumbfounded, he had no idea what to say, what _could_ he say? They were not a couple or anything, they just made love once and he wasn't really proud of his lack of self-control that night. After a moment of silence he had left her, he needed time to think things trough.

For the past hour he stayed there, looking at nothing. He sighed, for now, he should concentrate on helping Anzu out of this mess, that was his top priority for now, everything else could wait. He turned his eyes away from the window and resolutely grabbed his phone, ready to make a few phone calls to help Anzu.

The situation was edgy; her pregnancy proved that she had a relationship with another man, in that case: him, that certainly wouldn't help her. He was sure the police knew about this and he had to find a way to turn this to his advantage.

* * *

Anzu was worried; she didn't know what to think anymore. Since she told Seto about her pregnancy he said no word to her. That was one week ago and all week long she barely even saw him, he was gone before she woke up and still wasn't back by the time she went to bed. She wished he would at least speak to her, so she had an idea what to expect, perhaps he was mad at her, which would be one more thing to add to the already long list of problems she caused him. No doubt he didn't plan on having a baby just yet, and especially not with her, they weren't even together and to top it all, back then she was engaged with a man she is now accused of killing.

If only he'd say something. After she told him, he left without saying a word, neither showing sign of happiness or anger, he just left, how she wished he wasn't so damn good at hiding his emotions. At first she didn't mind it too much, she figured out that he'd need some to think about all that, but after one week she still had no idea what he thought. With everything that was going on was it too much to ask for one bit of certainty in her life? Soon she could end up in prison for the next 25 years, if only she could be sure her baby would be fine no matter what.

It felt weird, ever since she found out she was pregnant it was like what happened to her didn't matter anymore, she kept thinking of the baby, what was good and bad for it. She didn't feel ready to have a baby either, what if she wasn't a good mother? What if something bad happened to it?…What if Seto wanted nothing to do with it and she end up in prison?

"Are you worried?"

"Huh?" Anzu blinked and turned her head to look at Mokuba, who was sitting next to her in the limo.

The younger Kaiba smiled kindly. "I asked you if you were worried. You've been staring at nothing for the past 15 minutes." He explained.

Anzu blinked again. "Oh…" She had spaced out again, she kept doing that lately, but who could blame her? "Yea, I guess I am worried." She stared outside by the window. Her trial was to be held today, a part of her wished that she wasn't known around the world, then her trial would not have been for another two years at least, but another part of her wished this would just end quickly, the stress was killing her. Of course that wasn't really the main thing bothering her, but Mokuba didn't know about that.

"You shouldn't be." Anzu looked at the smiling kid once again. "Seto took care of everything, you will be alright."

Anzu looked down, she wished she could be as convinced as Mokuba. There wasn't any trace of doubt in his eyes, all she could see was complete trust in his brother.

The limo finally stopped, though it was too quick to Anzu's liking. Outside, dozens of journalists were waiting in front of the door, policemen were doing their best to keep them from blocking the door. The driver opened the limo's door, bringing Anzu back to reality, he stretched out his hand to help her, Anzu accepted it. The driver led her through the reporters, making sure to keep her safe as Mokuba followed close behind.

The calm of the law courts did nothing to ease Anzu, she followed the driver to a door leading to a small room. There, she saw Seto waiting with another man she recognised as his lawyer, the driver signalled for her to get in, she did so hesitantly. Mokuba gave her one last smile before leaving with the driver, leaving Anzu alone with Seto and his lawyer.

Seto looked up at her after his brother left. "Good, you are here." He approached her, there was a stern look on his face as he looked down at her. "Listen to me." He started, Anzu looked up at him and stared in his eyes, they looked so cold, nothing like what she had seen the few last times she saw him. "No matter what they ask you, I want you to tell the truth, about everything, is that clear?" Anzu stared at him questioningly, she wasn't sure about what he asked of her but she nodded nonetheless. "I have to go, stay with Jordan and do exactly as he tells you." He gave her one weak smile and left without giving her the time to answer or say anything.

Anzu gave Jordan an unsure look as he grabbed some files and put them in a pile. Noticing he was being watched, Jordan looked up and smiled politely at her. Anzu noticed just how young he was, she hadn't realise it the last time she saw him, he looked to be only a few years older than Kaiba, she wondered if he really was capable of helping her.

As if reading her thoughts, the young lawyer spoke. "You should know Mr. Kaiba only settles for the best of the best. Trust me, I am that person, in all the years I have been working I have never lost even one case and I certainly don't intend to start now." He grabbed the pile of paper and put it in a document holder, placing it under his arm. "I believe Mr. Kaiba already told you this, but I don't want the slightest lie out of you, if you can do that, no matter what question you are asked, then you'll be out of here in no time." Anzu nodded just as she did when Kaiba asked her the same thing. "Alright, it's time to go."

Anzu followed him, he led her through a hallway full of doors, Anzu wondered how he even knew where he was going, all these doors looked exactly the same to her, finally he stopped in front of the fifth one and entered. Anzu followed him in the courtroom, it was loaded with people, she recognised her friends, along with Seto, she also saw Raven's parents as well as some others who were either journalists or random people who came to watch.

Trying her best to ignore all the eyes on her, she followed Jordan to the dock, she sat silently, watching as Jordan took out his sheets and placed them on the desk, soon after, the Judge entered the court and everyone stood. Anzu's first impression was that this man was old enough to be her grandfather, his hairs were completely white and his face was full of wrinkles. He had such a stern look that Anzu doubted even Mokuba's infamous puppy dog eyes, had he still been a kid, would have been enough to move the Judge.

Once he was seated, the Judge read out the accusations against Anzu and asked the prosecutor if she was ready to start. The prosecutor stood up with a slight nod and advanced in front of the Jury. Anzu was surprised to see that the prosecutor was actually a woman, she had long blond hair styled in a tight bun and a kind figure, however, Anzu was sure there was a lot more to her. They wouldn't have given her this case if she wasn't competent.

The woman eyed the jury and discretely took a deep breath before starting her opening speech. "Raven Daisuke was a promising young man, heir to the largest artist agency of the country, he was intelligent, generous and caring. He had everything anyone could ever wish for, including a fiancé he loved with all his heart; he gave her everything he had. However, to this woman he was becoming less and less a source of profit and more of a weight to Mrs. Mazaki's ambitions until, for her, he had to disappear. Anzu Mazaki wasn't satisfied with what he was giving her, she wanted more and most importantly she didn't want to be indebted to him for the rest of her life. What's why she killed him, she planned everything to get him out of her life permanently. She will try to convince you that it was an accident, but don't be fooled by her, she cold heartedly planned the death of her fiancé." Once she was done, the prosecutor went back to her seat and sat down, sending a smirk at Anzu's lawyer.

Jordan didn't react to the prosecutor's action, Anzu wondered if he even listened to her, he did not look up once during her speech. The young lawyer stood up and took the place the prosecutor occupied in front of the Jury. "It's true that Raven Daisuke was a respectable young man, in appearance at least. However, away from the public eyes, he was a different man, he was short tempered, jealous, possessive and even violent. We have proofs that Mr. Daisuke has been physically abusive toward Mrs. Mazaki for years, that night was only one more manifestation of Mr. Daisuke's bad temper. When he arrived home that night, he found my client about to leave him for good, of course he wouldn't allow such a thing to happen and the violence escalated until Mr. Daisuke took out his gun. The only thing Mrs. Mazaki did that night was fight for her like, she refused to let him kill her. My Client never plotted to kill him, she had no motive, she gained nothing from his death. What happened that night was nothing more than a regrettable accident."

Anzu eyed her lawyer suspiciously, wasn't the fact that Raven was violent a damn good motive? What was he getting at?

A few seats behind her, her friends seemed to think the same thing. "Hey Seto." Joey whispered to his brother-in-law, who was sitting on his right. "Isn't it dangerous for Anzu to tell everyone that Raven was violent?"

Seto glanced at him for a second before turning his attention back to the front. "Not if you are trying to prove it was legitimate defence, which is the truth, by the way, and the only way out for Anzu.

Joey crossed his arms as a frown appeared on his face. "Sounds like a risky bargain to me, you should have just gotten rid of the body or something."

"And by doing so I would have destroyed all hopes of getting Anzu out of this should anyone discover anything. Actually, the prosecutor is in a tight spot as well, since all this was set into motion by Raven's parents it means that she was practically hired by them so she can't go and tell everyone that Raven was a violent bastard, which makes it all the more easy for us." Kaiba smirked. "Trust me on this, Anzu will be free in no time."

* * *

Dun Dun DUN….no wait…..that doesn't make sense here. So, first time in god knows how long that I update this fast. Of course I could have done it a little longer…but I just reached the end of what I had wrote on my fanfic book and it might take me a few days to decide on how to go next. Yup, I started writing on paper before typing it on the computer….which I believe shows in the quality of what I write (basically means that I stay more focused and do shorter sentences that make more sense lolll) (but I might be wrong lolll) Ok, so after someone pointed it out, I checked myself over for mistakes...though from the review it sounded a lot worst than what I found out...but maybe I'm just hopeless with grammar (search me how I got A on grammar on my national French exam)

So….I had predicted only this chapter and an epilogue…..but it appears there will be at least one more chapter before the epilogue….maybe two. Drop in a review, you know how good it makes writers feel.

By the way, My little Tibby, who was bitten by my parrot is going extremely fine, she might eventually lose the tip of one of her finger, but she'll live without it…and I think she will be more traumatised by the medics I give her than from the bite (seriously, the smell of that medication makes me want to throw up…and I have to make her drink it)


	25. Anzu's secret

Anzu was doing her best to rest a little, the beginning of the day had been terrible for her, the more time passed and the mor

Sorry for the long wait, you have no idea how much troubles i had to write this chapter, seriously, I have like 10 pages of scratched text in my fanfic book, I started over like 5 times.

Chapter twenty-four: Anzu's secret.

Anzu was doing her best to rest a little, the beginning of the day had been terrible for her, the more time passed and the more she started feeling this trial was nothing more then a set up to destroy her. All day long, she had to endure listening to various people trying to incriminate her. Of course Jordan was doing a really good job at defending her but she had a feeling that the jury was more interested by the story of the accusation, stating she killed her boyfriend once she got everything she wanted from him.

The prosecutor kept calling different witnesses and supposed friends who kept telling how caring Raven was toward her and how she was never satisfied. Of course most of what the said wasn't true but no one could prove they were lying. They scored a few good points when it came to the real evidences, such as the gun and the bloodstains. Of course, Mrs. Shinori, the prosecutor, tried her best to tuen them to her advantage, but she didn't expect Seto to hire the best experts of the country to defend her. However, Anzu knew that wasn't enough, even without proofs, the prosecutor's story still was very convincing. Anzu had to admit that, being in a jury's position, she would probably believe the accusation too, after all, she had more than one reason to want Raven out of her life.

"You shouldn't be so worried, everything is working out exactly as planned."

Anzu looked up at Jordan, wondering how he could remain so calm, but then again, it wasn't his life that was at stakes here. What happened today didn't really matter to him, he didn't know her at all. She must have eyed him weirdly because he chuckled slightly at her.

"Oh don't worry, I'm probably risking more then you in this. I can't even begin to imagine just what hell Kaiba will make me go through if I let anything happen to you." Jordan said with a forced smile.

Anzu wondered how he knew exactly what she was thinking about, but, wasn't that his job exactly, knowing what people where thinking? She smiled slightly back at him. She knew that if he wanted to, Seto could make nearly anyone's life a living hell. Yet, did he really care about her that much?

Jordan sighed as he sat down in front of her. "That next part will be the hardest for you." He explained, as Anzu shallowed in apprehension, she knew what was coming. She was the next witness, she will have to go in front of everyone and tell her side of the story. "Just stick to the truth, I'll take care of the rest." He said with a reasuring smile for what seemed like the fifteenth time to Anzu since this ordeal started.

"Tell us, Mrs. Mazaki..." The prosecutor started, walking slowly in front of Anzu like a predator toying with it's prey. "How and when did you met Mr. Daisuke?"

Anzu discreately took a deep breath, trying to put her memories together. "I met him about...two years before my graduation from Julliard and starting my career. It was...during a show from my school that I first met him but we started dating about three months later I think."

"So, you met him before your career started. And we all know you are a part of his parent's artist agency, it's thanks to them that you get where you are now. In a way, we might even say that you got the Daisuke's help because of your relationship with their son. Am I right?"

Anzu frowned slightly. "I wouldn't say so." She answered. "Raven's parents' have never been kind to me, they didn't think I was good enough for their son. I've passed auditions just like everybody else. Raven's parents do not attend to the auditions. Actually I had never met them before actually singing my contract with the agency."

"But it's not impossible that Mr. Daisuke spoke in your favor to the person in charge of your auditioin." Mrs. Shinori stated, smirking at Anzu.

Anzu shrugged. "I guess it's possible he did, but I never asked him to and we never talked about such a thing. I have always been confident about my skill and I never thought about using other's influence to get anywhere." She explained calmly.

"But now that the two of you were engaged, breaking up with him would probably hurt your career, perhaps even put an end to it. After all, you were engaged to your producer's only son, surely they wouldn't be happy about that and could make you pay for it." The prosecutor looked at Anzu with a sly grin, waiting for her to answer.

"I guess it's possible that breaking my engagement with him would hurt my career. But my present situation isn't better." Anzu countered.

"But it could get so much better." The prosecutor said, staring at Anzu. "You were stuck with someone you didn't love but couldn't leave. Killing him was the only option, but if your fiancé suddenly disappeared of course you would be suspected right away. So instead, you and your new lover made this plan to make his death look like an accident, that way you can play the innocent victim, pretending he attacked you for some unknown reason and accidently got shot in the fight. That way you can get away with killing him. You thought everyone whould believe you and then you could go live with you accomplice. And of course, your touching little story would make it so much easier for you to find a new producer and get your career back on track. After all, everybdy is drawn to people who have a sad past, you'll probably be even more popular then ever, this trial is quite mediatised I must say." The prosecutor smiled triumphantly at Anzu as everyone in the room started whispering amongst themselves, probably commenting on how convincing the prosecutor's story was.

"I didn't plan to kill him." Anzu said defensively, but she didn't now what to say to convince everyone that woman was saying lied. "Beside, I was planning on leaving him anyway, I'm sure you found my packed things in my room."

"Nothing proves this wasn't a set-up." The prosecutor said seriously, causing a few people in the room to nod their head.

Panic was starting to get to Anzu, she felt like she was trapped in a tiny little box slowly filing up with water. She desperatly wanted to get out of there, away from all those desaprobating looks the people were giving her, away from the worried looks of her friends and family and more than anything, she wanted to get away from the accusing looks of the prosecutor and Raven's family. How she wished they would all disappear, that this was nothing more than a nightmare and that she would wake up in her bed, with Seto next to her, holding her close to him in a protectiv manner. Thinking about Seto made her look for his familliar icy blue eyes in the crowd. When she found them, she was only cold emptyness, the sae neutral stare she so often saw him wear, damn him and his hability to hide his feelings. What happened to all the emotions she saw in them the night they spent together? What happened to all the love and care he showed her? She was accused of murder, she could spend the rest of her life in prison and he was there, staring back at her like she wasn't even there, didn't he care about her? Tears were forming at the corner of her eyes and she was about to turn her gaze away when she saw his lips move. Everything around her seemed to disappear as she saw him mouth two words: 'Calm down' How many times had she heard him say those words to her over the past few days? He was still there for her and at that moment nothing else mattered. She took a deep breath to calm herself like he said, now was not the time to panic, she turned her attention back to the prosecutor who was staring at her with the same severe expression. "Nothing proves it was a set-up since it wasn't one." Anzu countered, feeling a regain in her energy and confidence.

The prosecutor smiled an almost sadistic smile that made anzu shiver. "That's were i have to disagree." She walked back to her table to grab something and put it down in front of Anzu, who palled slightly as she recognised the small object. "Could you tell the court what this is?" The prosecutor asked her.

Anzu shifted nervously, she knew this wasn't good for her, but Seto told her times and times again to tell the truth and only the truth. "It's... a pregnancy test." She said, looking up at the prosecuto, doing her best to ignore the new wave of whisper that spear through the crowd.

"A pregnancy test." Mrs. Shinori repeated, turning toward the jury for a more dramatic effect. "And do you know where we found it?"

Anzu thought about it for a second. "I think it must have been in my room."

Mrs. Shinori appeared shocked for a second, she obviously didn't expect Anzu to answer the question truthfully. "So you admit this is yours?"

"Sure looks like it, but I'm sure you ran some tests to prove it is really mine." Anzu answered as calmly as possible.

The prosecutor frowned, she expected anzu to deny everything and couldn't understand why she admited everything so willingly, but that didn't matter, actually it only made her job much easier. "But Mr. Daisuke's medical record shows that he couldn't have children. So why would you need a pregnancy test? Of course you must have known about your fiancé's situation."

"Yes, I knew." Anzu answered.

"And tell us, what is the result of this test."

Anzu answered without looking down at the test. "It's positive." This got the entire crowd to react, which forced the judge to call fo order.

"So, you are pregnant." The prosecutor stated.

"Yes."

"And of course, Mr. Daisuke cannot be the father, which means you were involved in a relationship with another man."

"I'm not sure this could be called a relationship, but yes, I had an adventure with another man." Anzu admited. She could see the shocked looks on her friends face, of course they had no idea about this situation, but she did her best to ignore then and stay concentrated on the prosecutor.

The older woman smirked. "But with your pregnancy, your fiancé would soon find out you cheated on him. He would have dumped you and you would have lost everything and since you couldn't leave him, that's why you killed him." Whispers of approbation could be heard from the people attending the trial, they were definitly convinced by the prosecutor's story.

Ok, I'm missing 200words to make my usual 2000 words, but since I didn't update in age (sorry about that) I decided to stop here...writing more would mean you'll have to wait maybe until next week since I'm going out with friends tomorrow and moving away this weekend.

GEEE How comes Canada sucks so moch this year in the olympics...sucks.


	26. The moment of truth

Hey, I started school and OMG there is spell check on my new writing program!! Lolll, sorry about that, as I was saying, I started school, it looks really cool, except for genomic classes, I swear I was turning into a zombie, that has to be the most boring teacher I ever had, and I had tons of boring teachers (I just never had to listen to them before) Actually my roommates looked at me with knowing smiles when I told them I had genomic.

Anyway, on with the chapter (hoping my Internet connection will be back by the time I finish writing it.

Chapter twenty six: The moment of truth.

Anzu sighed when the prosecutor sat down on her chair, she did he best to ignore everyone's stare. It was obvious, just by looking at them, that they were convinced of her culpability and she doubted Seto's lawyer could change their mind, no matter how good he was. Her gaze turned toward Jordan as he approached her, he didn't seem worried in the least, but then again, weren't lawyer's like him supposed to be expert at lying? Well she sure hoped he was good because from where she stood, the situation was pretty much hopeless.

"Mrs. Mazaki, you and Raven had been together for about four years. Tell us when was the first time he became violent."

Anzu took a deep breath, trying to get ready to expose all her secrets to the world. "About...six months after we got together." She answered.

"Do you know why?" Jordan asked his second question.

"We had this show at school where I had to dance with another guy...It was a rather provocative dance and...Raven was extremely jealous. After the last show was done, I went out with the other dancers and he didn't take it well when I only came back in the morning, that was the first time he actually hit me." Anzu said, looking down as she did so, admitting such a thing was really hard for her, especially in front of her friends, after all, she kept telling them there was nothing wrong with Raven and that they were imagining things while all they wanted was to protect her. "He was sure I slept with my dance partner."

"And did you?"

"Of course not!" Anzu replied, looking up sharply at him, though she knew her words wouldn't convince anyone, she was pregnant after all.

"Why didn't you leave him after that?"

Anzu sighed, she expected that question, actually she asked herself that same question a thousand times since Raven's death, telling herself he wouldn't have died if she had just left him like any intelligent person would do. "I'm not sure, the next day he came over with flowers and apologized, he said it wouldn't happen again, I...I believed him."

"And how long did it take for him to hurt you again?"

Anzu shook her head, she couldn't remember exactly. "I'm not sure, maybe about a month."

"I suppose things didn't calm themselves with time." Jordan stated calmly.

Anzu looked back down. "No, the more time passed, the more violent he became and he would get violent more quickly and more frequently, then, when he's realise he's hurt me, he would apologize and everything would be back to normal until he'd find a new reason to get jealous."

"And what were those reasons?"

Anzu shrugged but didn't look up, she could feel everyones' eyes on herself and it was making her feel uneasy. "Just about anything. Me getting home late, dancing with a guy at school, getting home late after school, random guys talking to me."

"You went to the police and lodged a complaint against Mr. Daisuke, am I right?" Jordan asked, standing in front of her.

"Yes." Anzu said, nodding her head at the same time, how she hated thinking about that day, if Shizuka hadn't been there she couldn't even think about what would have happened to her.

"According to the report, you had three broken ribs and a broken wrist, along with a good number of impressive bruises. Where those injuries caused by Mr. Daisuke?"

"Yes." Anzu answered her voice suddenly getting weak.

"And why did you removed your complaint?"

This time Anzu did look up at him, she was surprised by the question and wasn't sure how to answer to it. "I...It was a friend who saw him hit me that brought me to the police. She...live that kind of situation before and wouldn't just let it drop. After she left, I guess I just didn't have the strength and courage to fight against him."

"At that time, did you fear for your life?"

Anzu looked over the people in the court before setting her eyes back on Jordan and answer. "Yes." She noticed people were looking at her in a different way then they were after the prosecutor's little interrogation, they looked at her with sympathy.

"And during the following years, was he still violent?" Jordan asked her.

Anzu lowered her head again. "Yes, though after some time it happened less frequently...I started doing everything I could so he would not get mad at me."

"Let's talk about more recent events." Jordan started pacing slowly in front of her. "The two of you moved back here a few months ago, how did Mr. Daisuke reacted to your friends?"

"He...didn't take it well." Anzu started. "We moved here mainly because his parents wanted Raven to take care of their business here in Japan while they stayed in America, it just so happen that their company is situated in domino. I hadn't told him much about my friends because he usually got mad when anything regarding my life included guys, he probably didn't even remember me mentioning them at the beginning of our relationship. When he realized that most of my friends are boys he threw a fit and became more irritable and violent then he ever was. He wouldn't believe me when I told him we were nothing more than friends.

"What did he do regarding your friends?"

Anzu sighed. "He didn't want me to see them and whenever they would try to see me he would get angry and hit me."

Jordan nodded at her answer. "You admitted having a relationship with another man." Anzu nodded, though she kept her head low, she was still ashamed of what she did, and to have to admit it in front of so many people wasn't easy.

"Since you started dating Mr. Daisuke, with how many other men did you have a relationship with?" Jordan asked, his voice still as calm and composed as it was been through the entire trial.

"Only one." Anzu stated firmly.

"So, since Mr. Daisuke cannot have children, this man, whoever he is, is your babies' father." Anzu nodded, even if what Jordan said was more of an affirmation than a question. "How many time did the two of you get 'intimate'?"

Anzu blushed lightly as she gave her answer. "Only one."

"When?"

"Two months ago." Anzu said, still blushing.

"When did you find out you were pregnant?"

"I...had doubts after the first month. After the second month I decided to buy a pregnancy test and it turned out positive." Anzu looked at Seto, she really really hopped he wouldn't get involved in this, she didn't want to cause him more troubles than she already did.

"What were your first thoughts when you found out you were pregnant?"

"I thought about what would happen when Raven would find out I cheated on him." Anzu bit her bottom lip, still shaken by the memory.

"What happened after that?" Jordan asked.

"I decided to leave him, I was afraid of his reaction and I didn't want to risk him hurting the baby. Actually I panicked, I called Yugi to ask him to come pick me up but he wasn't there. I quickly packed my things, getting ready to leave anyway, when Raven arrived home earlier then he was supposed to and surprised me." Anzu explained,

"And what happened after Mr. Daisuke realized what you were doing?"

"When he saw that I was leaving him, he became mad, he pushed me on the floor and started throwing my stuffs around. That's when he found the pregnancy test. He understood that I cheated on him, it was the only reason why I would need one. I never saw him that angry in all my life, I tried to get out of the house but he caught me in the stairs and pushed me down. When I looked up at him, he was pointing a gin at me. I...I grabbed it, I did everything I could to keep him from pointing it at me. During the fight there was a gun shot, I guess Raven accidentally pulled the trigger, after that he just fell to the ground and...he was dead." Anzu chocked, on the last word and tears formed in her eyes as the image of Raven's lifeless form still lingered in her mind.

"One last question Mrs. Mazaki." Jordan asked, his voice unusually soft this time. "Who is the father?"

"Wha..." Anzu looked at Jordan with wide eyes, surely he wasn't serious, why would he get Seto involved? If she was found guilty then Seto's reputation would be stained forever, he could even be accused of complicity. She then looked at the CEO, silently asking him what she was supposed to do. She saw him nod his head, almost imperceptibly, telling her to do it. Anzu took a deep breath to calm herself before answering. "Seto Kaiba." She said as a small blush appeared once again on her face.

AN: Well...I could stop there...but that's not much of a cliff hanger lolll, after all I already said that Seto's the father (if you are surprised by this, then you probably missed a chapter or two lolll) so...let's keep going for a little more shall we? After I take a shower, anyway my connexion still isn't back.

The commotion that followed Anzu's declaration was incredible, it was as if she announced the end of the world. Even the prosecutor looked like she received a direct hit in the face, which gave Anzu great pleasure to see.

"Wait wait waitwaitwait!!" Joey exclaimed in the middle of the commotion, turning toward Seto with a surprised look. "You...and Anzu..." He couldn't even voice it as he pointed Seto and Anzu alternatively in a quick motion.

Seto shook his head with amusement. "Yes Joey, we _slept_ together." He said as if he was talking to a child.

"You mean you kept telling us that getting close to her would only make Raven hurt her and yet you go and have sex with her behind his back?" Joey turned around to look for some support from his friends but found them to be strangely calm about the situation. "And why am I the only one who looks surprised?"

Yugi shrugged. "It was pretty obvious Seto had a crush on Anzu since she came back from New-York."

"Come on, they've had a thing for one another since high school." Meyli added as if it was the most obvious thing.

"I saw Anzu walking out of Seto's bedroom." Mokuba finished with a triumphant grin."

Joey sighed in defeat as he sat down correctly. "Why am I never updated on those things?"

(AN: This is one of the many situation where Tristan is a bother and an annoying useless one too many character, I couldn't think of anything for him to say (as if he actually even played any real part in the story so far) So let's just pretend he went to the bathroom (hey internet in back!!) (ah no wait, it's still not working...so let's keep writing lolll)

It took the judge at least five minutes to finally restore order in the court. After that, Jordan declared being done and sat down on his chair, which left both the prosecutor and the judge unsure of what to do next with the situation. Finally, the prosecutor decided to call Seto as a witness, though she seemed unsure how to handle the situation. She knew that Seto had enough power to make her lose her job in less then 5 seconds if she so much as irritate him in the least, she had to be careful while trying to make this count for the accusation.

"Um... " She shifted uncomfortable under Seto's indifferent yet icing stare, how could she, a woman spending her days sending criminals, murderers and rapist behind the bar feel intimidated by him, it made no sense yet she was unable to regain any sort of composure, it was as is he was looking right through her and directly into the deepest part of her being. "...Mrs. Mazaki declared that you are the father of her child...Surely you must deny this allegation?" Oh how Anzu enjoyed seeing that woman squirm, and she was sure Seto enjoyed it too.

"No." The young CEO answered boldly, which lead to people in the court to whisper amongst themselves once again.

The prosecutor looked at him with wide eyes. "You mean..."

Seto nodded. "Anzu and I slept together two months ago, which, logically, makes me the father."

"But...She could have had relationships with other men, she could be lying or-"

"No." Seto interrupted her. "Anzu is not that kind of person, she is the most honest person I've ever seen and I have absolutely no reason to doubt her."

"What tells us you aren't lying to protect her?" The prosecutor trying a different approach, even if it was a dangerous one. "After all, she is your friend right?"

"What tells us your previous witnesses weren't lying to incriminate Anzu?" Seto glared at her.

"Anzu turned toward Jordan and asked him: "Shouldn't you be the one to say those kind of things?"

Jordan chuckled lightly. "Perhaps, but Mr. Kaiba does an excellent job. He definitely would make an excellent lawyer, I sure wouldn't want to go against him."

"Just how much do you think this scandal is going to cost me?" Seto continued. "I have better things to do than pretend I slept with an engaged woman and made her pregnant, without saying that she's accused of murder."

The prosecutor sighed, this certainly wasn't getting in her favor so she decided to stop it before it became worst for her. "Anyway, this doesn't really change anything."

"That's were I have to disagree." Seto said with one of his trademark smirk. "You claimed that Anzu's motive was clearly monetary. If that really is the case, then what do you think would give her more money? Kill her fiancé and risk prison or getting a pension from me for the child, which she will surely obtain in any court with a simple DNA test proving that I am indeed the father?"

"Doing both." The prosecutor smiled.

Seto chuckled, an icy cold chuckle like he usually did when he got his opponent right where he wanted. "In a week I do more money than you will make in all your life. I am the richest man of this country and one of the twenty richest on earth. Do you have any idea how pathetic the amount of money she would get from Raven is compared to what I would have to give her in a single month?" His smirk became even wider. "As for your theory about her 'lover' which would be me, being a part of this supposed plot to kill Raven, please, if I wanted him gone, trust me when I say that you would never had found him. And actually, I had no reason to get rid of him, Anzu is bearing my child after all, if that's any indication about how much of a rival he was." Anzu blushed at the meaningful glance he cast her way, making her remember the event's that lead to the little life developing inside her.

After Seto was done totally destroying the accusation, the jury left to deliberate, which seemed to take forever to Anzu, she was actually surprised when they were called back in the courtroom, she actually believe this would take longer, these things could take days sometimes, even weeks. Anzu was literally shaking with fear as the member of the Jury came back in the room and one of them stayed up to give the verdict. Everything was coming doing to this.

"We, the members of the Jury, declare the accuse, Anzu Mazaki, charged with first degree murder of Raven Daisuke..." Anzu closed her eyes, she couldn't bear to hear it, she felt like she was hanging off the top of a building, she was chocking..."Not guilty."

Anzu's eyes opened wide as she stared at the man, she couldn't believe she had heard right. She heard the familiar voice of Joey cheering behind her. Before she could completely turn around Joey jumped over the few rows of seats separating them and pulled her up in a tight hug. "You hear that? You're free Anzu!!" He exclaimed happily.

"I'm...free?" Anzu repeated softly, she still had trouble processing the information, after all those white night worrying, all the stress, all the pain she felt at reviving the worst moment of her life, all those emotion she kept bottled up until now broke free as she realized it was all over now. Tears fell from her eyes as she grabbed Joey's shirt and cried against his chest.

Joey stopped his happy ranting when he felt her bury her head in his shirt. "Hey, why are you being so teary about? It's all over, you can go home and forget about this."

By now all her friends had gathered around them, but she didn't notice it as she kept crying on Joey. It was Seto who made a move to calm her, he gently placed his hand on the side of her head, making her look at him, he smiled softly at her, waiting for her to stop crying. "It's alright now, come one, I'll take you home, it has been a rough week."

Anzu nodded slightly, slowly letting go of Joey's shirt, everything around her felt like a dream, it was as if she was in a cloud, she barely noticed the people around her and couldn't understand what they were saying. She registered that someone put her coat on her shoulders, grabbing it with both hands she tightened it around her as much as she could, she felt an arm around her shoulder and didn't resist as Seto led her to the door. As soon as they passed through the door they were swarmed by reporters asking question over question, but Seto's bodyguard where doing a good job at keeping them away from the leaving couple. Anzu, however, didn't even notice them, the only thing in her mind right now was the reassuring feeling of Seto's arm around her, she looked up in her dazed state, a light smile appearing on her lips as she saw snow falling, it was snowing, she always liked the snow and the falling snow was the last thing she saw.

When Anzu opened her eyes she saw the setting sun outside of the large window in front of her, she could also see a little quantity of snow on the ground outside. She was comfortable, she noticed she was laying on her side, on a large bed covered by big cozy blankets, she couldn't think of ever being this comfortable before. She felt a hand on her back, slowly rubbing circles on her back in a soothing manner, she didn't need to move to tell who it was, she could just feel it, only he ever made her feel that way by his mere presence.

"Thank you." She whispered softly.

"You don't need to thank me." Seto replied as softly, still rubbing circles on her back.

"You didn't have to do all that for me." She said, turning on her back to look up at him.

Seto smiled as he placed his hand on the side of her face. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"What are we going to do?" She asked him, worriedly.

He frowned. "About what?"

"The baby...and us and everything." She said, waving around with her hand.

Seto laughed lightly. "You worry too much. The baby won't be here for another seven months. As for the rest, let me take care of everything for now." He said, leaning down and giving her a light kiss on the side of the head, making her blush lightly. "Just sleep, you need it."

Anzu nodded tiredly, she was still tired and didn't have the energy left to argue with him right now, she placed herself comfortably in the sheets and looked up at Seto. "Will you stay with me?" She asked, though she was already half asleep.

Seto smiled, leaning down to give her a second kiss, this time on the forehead. "Of course I will." he said, when he looked down at her she was already asleep.

Is it over? ...No! Haha, well for tonight it is, I must try and catch up on my sleep deprivation from last night...damn insomnia.

...

...

...

Arrow: I can't believe it, internet isn't back... I swear I finished writing this chapter Monday evening, around 10, Internet went out at around 6...now it's Tuesday, I'm on my lunch break and I still don't have internet...sucks.

Tristan: If you can't post right now then nothing is stopping you from thinking about something I could say, it's not like you really have to finish it before going to bed like yesterday.

Arrow: ...Nope, I like it the way it is.

Tristan: Come one, we didn't get much of the chance to say anything in the last few chapters and now that there finally is an opportunity you make me go in the bathroom while everyone else is talking."

Arrow: Hey, not my fault your character is pointless, boring and never of any use. Gee, you're like always following everyone around without ever making a move of your own.

Tristan: That's not true, remember that time in duelist kingdom when I rescued Mokuba.

Arrow (smirking): Yea, way to go, the first time you got caught and the second time...well guess what you got caught also, and were saved by Bakura both times.

Tristan: So? It's the result that count.

Arrow: You didn't change anything actually, except giving Bakura a chance of taking over Mokuba's body.

Tristan: I saved him.

Arrow: Oh yea, by throwing him at Bakura on the middle of stairs, seriously you could have killed the poor kid if Bakura hadn't caught him. Beside you are the one who actually put Mokuba in this situation by going to get him. And it's not like he needed your help anyway, Seto could get out of his cell so he would have no problem getting Mokie out.

Tristan: ...what about that time we duel in the virtual world, I protected Shizuka.

Arrow: No you didn't, you lost pathetically, gee Shizuka's the one who totally pwned that big five guy and you spend the rest of the adventure in a robot monkey in her arms with a nice view of her breast, pervert.

Tristan:...But I did brought Joey back to his senses with one of my famous punches after he lost to that rare hunter so he would go and see Shizuka so she would get her operation.

Arrow: ...That wasn't in the dub version actually, blame 4kids. (damn 4kids)

Tristan: (grumbling)

Arrow: Sorry Tristan but at least you got a few lines, I mean, Mai and Bakura aren't in the story either...which is kinda sad actually.

Tristan: Bakura! I sure wouldn't mind Mai around (dreamy look) But what would be so great about Bakura here? It's like he ever played any important part in the story.

Arrow: More than you at any rate. And he's pretty cute actually.

Tristan: Sure, and then he turns psycho and try to kill all of us.

Arrow: (dreamy look) ...evil sexy bad guy.

Tristan: --... You have a thing for evil guys with emotional problemsdon't you? I mean, Bakura, Kaiba, Sephiroth, Yzak, Albel the wicked, Krad, Kadaj, Lelouch

Arrow: (even more dreamy look, with a little bit of droll)

Tristan: So to be more in your story, I would need to become someone with a sad past who developed emotionnal instability, causing him to go evil and hate the world.

Arrow: (brought back to the living world, staring at Tristan) --...even in my wildest dreams I can't picture you anywhere near that...and the anime god knows how wild and random my dreams are.

* * *

Hey, my internet in back, I don't know how long it will last to I will update quickly without taking time to check out one mre time k?

* * *


	27. decision

Ok, As I said, I am still alive, I finally decided to go to the doctor Monday...to have her tell me: 'It's nothing, take painkiller' Gee I did that for two week already. But now I'm feeling a whole lot better and now that I finally got to sleep later than 4am I am ready for the day. Don't take me wrong, I really enjoyed working on the farm, but when you have a test the same week you can't sleep in the afternoon... Anyway on with the chapter. So, where were we...Ah yes, Anzu was just declared innocent and Seto brought her home to make more babies (just kidding).

Chapter 27: Decision

Anzu woke up the next morning feeling better than she did in years, she looked around, recognizing the now familiar furniture or the large bedroom she was in, it was 'her' room in the Kaiba mansion. It took her a while to remember why she was here an everything that happened over the past few days. She was free, the jury declared her not guilty, but that did nothing to make her feel better, she still killed Raven, regardless of the fact that she didn't mean to, he was still dead and it was her fault. She sat on the bed and sighed loudly, a part of her still believed she deserved to be thrown in jail for what she did.

She got out of the bed to go downstairs and try to eat something when she started to feel nauseous. Placing her hand over her mouth, she dashed to the bathroom attached to her room, she barely even had the time to get there before throwing up. She stayed in the same position for a few minutes, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Seto kneeling next to her with a comforting smile. Meyli had been sick a lot through her entire pregnancy so he had a good enough idea of what it was like, though he hoped Anzu would feel better.

"I suppose you didn't went to see a doctor yet." Seto said, after all, she discovered her pregnancy only a week ago, she didn't have the time. She shook her head just as Seto expected, still holding the toilet as if her life depended on it. "Then I guess we should take care of that today."

"Today?" Anzu repeated, she didn't have a doctor or any appointment, how could she possibly go and see a doctor today, of course she was forgetting the fact that she was talking with Seto Kaiba and he could do just about anything he wanted.

Seto nodded. "The sooner the better right? I just have to call Mey's doctor and she'll take you right away." Anzu nodded slightly an Seto smiled at her. "Come on, you should eat something, it will make you feel better." He said as he gently pulled her up.

* * *

Anzu waited nervously for the doctor to come back, she was sitting on the examination table with Seto next to her, his arm gently placed around her waist and his hand rubbing her arm smoothly as he tried to reassure her. "You shouldn't be worried like that." He told her. "Everything will go just fine."

Anzu just sighed, she loved having him around, yet, at the same time she felt like she shouldn't. After what she did, she didn't deserve to be with such a caring person. Also, another part of her wondered why he was even wasting his time with her in the first place. She practically imposed herself on him and now she was pregnant and he was stuck with her, she felt like a whore.

When the doctor, a small blond woman in her mid forty, came back on the examination room she had a small frown on her face, which made Anzu feel even worst, something wasn't right with her baby. When she looked up at then, the doctor smiled kindly. "Everything appears to be relatively in order, the baby has the right size and seems to be doing fine. However..." Anzu closed her eyes, she knew something like that was coming. "Your tests shows that your hormone rate is low, I understand that until now you have been under a good amount of stress, which usually result in a low hormone rate, this can lead to a certain number of problems if it is not taken care of."

"What can I do?" Anzu asked worriedly.

The doctor smiled. "It's actually quite simple, just avoid stressful situation as much as you can, relax and try not to worry much, do activities that you like, stuffs like that. If you can do that then everything should come back to normal." Anzu nodded her head in understanding. "Mr. Kaiba, could I talk to you in private? It's about your sister." The doctor asked, looking at Seto.

Seto frowned but stood up. "I'll be right back." He told Anzu before following the doctor outside.

* * *

"What's wrong with Meyli?" Seto asked as soon as they reached the doctor's office down the hallway.

"Nothing actually." The older woman said, sitting on her chair. "I just didn't want Mrs. Mazaki hearing what I'm about to say."

"What's wrong with her?" Seto asked instantly, worries taking over his mind, what if that Raven bastard had done something to her that they didn't know yet.

"Calm down, as I said earlier she is doing great, a lot better then I was expecting considering what she went through."

Seto smiled softly. "She was always a strong person."

"Actually, what I'm worried about is you." She said.

"Me? Why is that?"

The doctor sighed. "Mrs. Mazaki might be a strong person, after everything that happened she is emotionally unstable and will take time to recover. Pregnancy is a time of vulnerability for any woman as I'm sure you experienced with your sister. Mrs. Mazaki need to be with caring person, friends, family, anyone who will care for her and make her feel better, safe, loved. I understand that this baby is an accident, the two of you are not in any kind of relationship, you've only slept together once in a moment of weakness. How much time did the two of you actually spent together? How much do you really know her? Can you even consider yourself friends?" Seto eyes her questioningly, he wasn't sure where she was getting at. "You see, everyday or so I see young couples formed by people who got together because the woman fell pregnant, they've known each other for a few months or maybe a few weeks. Well let me tell you that these couples almost never last until the end of the pregnancy and if they did, they almost never go over the first six months after the birth. What I want you to do, is think carefully about your reason for being here with her, do you really truly care about her as a friend, a lover or are you simply taking care of her because she unfortunately became pregnant? If you are here simply because you feel obligated to take care of her because of her state then I suggest you let someone else take care of her, someone who will truly care for her or else you will only hurt her more." Seto stayed silent, he had no idea what to answer to that. "I'll see her in a few weeks, and I hope to see you as well." She said with a smile, heading out the door, indicating that she was done.

Seto walked back to the room where he left Anzu and walked in to find he still sitting on the same spot, waiting patiently for him. When she saw him enter the room she jumped on her feet and looked at him worriedly. "Is Meyli alright?"

He smiled at her. "Now, now, what did the doctor said about worrying too much? Meyli is doing fine, the doctor just wanted to set a new appointment for her." Seto lied, gently putting a hand on her shoulder and leading her toward the door.

On the way outside they passed by many people, Anzu noticed them giving her dirty looks and pointing at her while whispering amongst themselves. Seeing this, Anzu couldn't help but look down in shame, she could imagine what they were talking about...

* * *

"_I can't believe they let her leave like that. Come on, who in their right mind would believe it was an accident? It's obvious Kaiba payed her out of this, actually they palled all of th-"_

"You shouldn't listen to such crap."

Anzu turned around and saw Seto standing behind her with the remote control in his hand, after her appointment with the doctor he had to leave her and go to Kaiba Corp to do some work, though she was sure he was doing more damage control then work. The young dancer sighed. "It's hard to ignore the entire world." She said, looking back at the now turned off television.

Seto knelled down in front of her. "The entire world wasn't there when Raven was abusing you, it wasn't there when he tried to kill you and it wasn't at the trial either. These people don't know what you went through, let them think what they want, they don't matter."

"But they are right! I shouldn't be here. I killed someone!" She yelled, looking up at Seto with teary eyes.

"Did you mean to?" Seto asked, looking deep into her eyes. "Did you ever once thought about killing him?"

"B-but it doesn't change anything!" Anzu finally answered after a moment of silence.

"Yes it does." She shot back. "It was an accident, it's now you fault. He was the one abusing you, he was the one who kept you from seeking your friends and he's the one who tried to kill you. He's the one who pulled out a gun Anzu, you protected yourself and you had every right to, you have to accept that this is not your fault and forgive yourself.

"But none of this would have happened if I hadn't slept with you." She said, avoiding his eyes.

Seto gently grabbed her chin and turned her head to make her look at him. "No one can blame you for seeking comfort, you don't deserve to be killed for that." He could see that Anzu appeared uneasy, as if she wanted to ask something but she didn't dare to do it, he sat down next to her on the couch and placed his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Anzu hesitated for moment but Seto didn't push her, he decided to give her the time she needed, finally she looked up at him. "Aren't you mad at me?"

Seto was surprised by he question. "Mad? About what?"

"About the baby." She said, looking back down.

Seto sighed, he didn't expect her to bring it up so early, but then again, she wasn't the kind of girl who ran away from her problems. "Last time I checked, it takes two people to make a baby and I think I'm more to blame than you, you weren't feeling well back then, I shouldn't have let my feelings take over like that. I'm not mad at you at all, I guess what happened that night was a mistake but you'll never hear me say that I regret it. Of course I wasn't expecting you to fall pregnant and I'm not sure what to think." He added, looking down too. "Actually I've been thinking all day about us and the baby. I like you, I really do, maybe I even love you, I've never been good at sorting my feelings" That statement made Anzu smile slightly. "but we haven't seen each other in years and we weren't really on good term back then, and now even if we could say that we are friends we don't even know each other that well. I don't think it would be wise for us to get together because of the baby, I don't even think what we have would be enough to get in a relationship at all." He looked up at her. "What I mean is, if we do get in a relationship, I want it to be because we love each other, actually I'd really like that." Anzu looked up at him with a little hope in her eyes. "But not now," Anzu blinked, she wasn't sure what he meant, but she decided to let him continue before asking questions. "I don't think you should get involved with anyone right now, you need to sort out everything that happened lately, you need to take the time to feel better and find out what you really want, then, we'll see. I'll wait until then, after that we can decide what we'll do and even if it doesn't work between us, I want you to know that I'll always make sure you and our child have everything you need."

Arrow: Well...I guess that's where I stop for now...hmmm 1pm already...I have to be at the farm at 4. Well I have to say that having a 10h night of sleep really helped a lot (and getting out of bed at 9 instead of 4am is really fun) So, next chapter should be the last one, I'll try to get it out next weekend at the latest...oh no wait, I have this weird camping trip at school...well I'll still try to get it done by next weekend.

Tristan: I'm still not in this chapter.

Arrow: (Kick him back in the closet)

Don't forget to review!! (funny how it looks shorter even if it's the same lenght as usuall...maybe it has somthing to do with the long paragraphs lolll)


	28. Reborn

Arrow: (Grinning while everyone has their head down)

Kaiba: (get's in the room) Huh...what's going on here.

Joey: Arrow found the entire first season of Yu-gi-oh, which she had been searching for for 5 years.

Kaiba: So? She saw that one years ago, it's thanks to us that she's an anime addict now.

Bakura: (laying down on the bed and grinning) Not that one idiot, the other first season.

Kaiba: You mean...the one...

Bakura: Yea, the one where you have green hair and orange eyes. Now she's got blackmail material for all of you, you sure did some really stupid things back then. Seems it even got remasterised so the images are not so ugly anymore.

Kaiba: That sure don't seem to be bothering you.

Bakura: (grinning) I was cool, evil and good looking even back then, unlike you all who made total fools of yourselves all the time.

Tristan: Hey, that's not true.

Bakura: Keep telling you that, Janitor boy who couldn't make it president.

Tristan: IT'S BEAUTIFICATION MEMBER!!

Arrow: OMG!!

Everyone: What??

Arrow: Seems like there is a new Yu-Gi-Oh series out...Damn Kazuki Takahashi must be ready to kill himself.

Joey: What is it about?

Arrow: Well...apparently there are those five people who are descendant of some ancient Inca people who summoned a dragon to protect themselves from I don't know what. These people seems to have dragons and...from what I see they appear to be dueling on motorcycle...Wow, seems even less worth watching then GX and capsule monster..., wtf is that actually.

Everyone: Oo''''''''''''''''''''

Arrow: And apparently 4kids already brought the rights and started to show it this month...once again cutting out all the violence, changing the entire story, making card game the most important thing in life and of course giving everyone crappy voices...the usual

Everyone: --'''''''''''

Arrow: OK, let's get this started...I have almost nothing planned out...but I'll be fine, I guess...By the way, have you ever seen snakes on a plane? I did yesterday, should be a comedy, I sear I kept laughing, it was so stupid. Obviously the person who wrote that doesn't know anything about snakes.

* * *

Chapter 28: Reborn

Anzu smiled widely as she stepped backstage, the crowd was still cheering loudly, asking her for a fourth encore. However, as much as she loved pleasing her fans, it had been a while since she performed on stage so she wasn't used to it anymore and she was five months pregnant. She couldn't believe this was actually happening, that she really did a show and that people actually came to see her. She arrived in New-York only one week ago to see some friends and somehow she ended up doing a show these friends planned in her back. Until the last moment she had been reticent about the whole thing, but as soon as she stepped on the stage all her worried disappeared as she let all the wonderful feeling dancing gave her take over, she had even forgotten how good it felt to be on stage and dance.

"That was awesome Anzu!!"

"See, we told you, you are born for this!"

Before she could move all her friends, came around her, congratulating her for the show and checking up on her, asking if she was tired, if she wanted to lay down or something. Since she arrived in New-York they did nothing but take care of her and the baby became the center of attention and Anzu had a lot of fun with them, they all got her gifts and wanted to know everything about it and of course the famous Seto Kaiba. All of them had been surprised and a little sad to find out her and Seto where not together even after all this time.

Anzu had to admit that at first she was sad too when Seto told her he wanted to wait, she felt like she had been rejected, she spent the few first days locked up in her room crying all the tears of her body like a little girl, she wondered why he wouldn't be with her, he said he loved her and he knew she loved him so why did he say he wanted to wait, what was there to wait for? However, as days passed she started to calm down and think about everything that happened and how she started to have feelings for the young CEO. It was true she had some feelings for him back in high school, Meyli loved to tease her about it, but she never really paid attention to her feelings, he had never been kind to her or her friends so she merely discarded then as purely physical, even she couldn't deny that Seto was really attractive. After that she moved to New-York and practically forgot about him, she fell in love with Raven, a caring guy who would call her just to hear the sound of her voice.

Of course after a few months he changed, she remembered the first time he hit her, they were having a fight, it was so stupid she couldn't even recall what it was about, but both of them being stubborn people they refused to step down and the argument grew. She could instantly see the pain, guilt, shame and regret in his eyes after he hit her, she knew he was truly sorry, and she loved him, as after a few days she forgave him. She was happy with him for a few weeks, until it happened again, and again and finally it happened almost on a daily basis. After that, her feelings became all mixed up, without her realizing it, love became fear and she became trapped in this relationship, believing she loved him even after his death. She couldn't tell when she stopped loving him or figuring out what she even felt for him, he made her a total mess.

When she moved back in Domino she hoped it would be a new start for them both, but deep down she knew it wouldn't, then she saw Seto, still as handsome as ever, if not more, but something was different about him, he was more caring he showed his feelings more, her feelings for him came back but she tried to suppress them, she knew they would get her in trouble. She hadn't realized it at first but physical attraction turned to love and she felt like in a dream, she hadn't feel like that in years. When Raven arrived everything crashed down, she could no longer see Seto, after years of bowing down to Raven she was unable to leave him or go against his wish.

Then there was that night, that time she was standing outside in the rain, she tried to push her again, she thought she had finally accepted that they could never be, however, he showed her that he cared, brought her to his house and gave her everything she needed and more, he promised her he would keep her safe from Raven. That night was the best night she ever had, she didn't regret anything she did except leaving in the morning...if only Raven hadn't called or Seto had been awake, he would have stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life. She would have been safe in the mansion, she knew it, but Raven had her wrapped around his finger, she couldn't even consider the idea of not obeying him, it was carved in her head through years of manipulation.

It took her a month to understand what Seto wanted by pushing her away, he didn't want her to be hurt and he didn't want her to feel forced to be with him because of the baby or just because she needed someone and he happened to be there. Once she realized his reason, she was glad he did, as much as she loved him, she wasn't in any state to get in a relationship, she had to sort out her feelings and move on before she was ready to be with someone, it wouldn't be fair to Seto.

Forgiving herself was hard a lot harder, for the first month or so she completely cut herself from the rest of the world, she didn't want to hear about it, hear people calling her a murderer, Raven's mother crying on TV asking for justice. She asked Seto at least twelve times if he paid someone to get her out of this mess and each time he would answer the same thing: "I didn't need to because you are innocent.". But Anzu wasn't so sure of it. She spent night torturing herself, thinking back to each day she spent with him, asking herself what else she could have done and wondering why she didn't left him. Her salvation came after the second month when she found an old diary in the stuffs Seto brought from her house, it dated from when she first came to New-York.

It dated from her first days in New-York and related her first impression on everything, how impressed she was by the city and how afraid she was to be around so many people. The culture was so different, she had felt outcast, people where so different from here in Japan and at school everyone was so competitive, she had little friends in school, other students hated her for her skills. She felt so lost and depressed, she was ready to give up everything and go back home when she met Raven. He was Japanese, he understood her and helped her out, she made a lot of friends thanks to him, he made her feel so much better and in a way saved her, without him she would have gave up on her dreams. If she had left him, she was afraid she would lose all that, the support he was giving her, her friends and maybe even her chances at becoming famous, he might have never bragged about it, but she knew his parents were huge sponsor to the school and that in show business a bad relationship can destroy you. She acted cowardly, too afraid of what could happen to let him go, she was always surrounded with friends and she didn't want to be alone again.

The next day, after reading her diary, she woke up feeling lighter than she did in years, it felt like a thousand pounds had been removed from her shoulder. That morning she went downstairs to get breakfast and smiled at Seto, he was surprised to find her in such a good mood, it had been a while since she smiled. After that day she slowly worked to take back her life, sometimes it was hard trying to ignore other people or what her own mind was telling her, but every steps of the way her friends where there and especially Seto. It surprised her how different his deep blue eyes were, before they were just endless pits of cold ice and now she could see all his emotion like they were an open window to his heart and she liked what she was seeing.

Almost everyday she'd catch him staring at her absentmindedly with a dreamy look, his eyes showing nothing but pure love, deeper everyday. She often found herself thinking about him over the past few months, the more time passed, the more she learned to know him and the more she loved him too. As much as she was grateful that he gave her the time to put herself together, she wanted more now, she knew her feelings for him and she wanted to give it a try.

Then, last week as they were eating dinner he told her he had to go to New-York for two week to do some business and asked her if she wanted to come. She instantly refused, New-York was where this whole mess started and she wanted nothing to do with it anymore, she feared it would bring back painful memories or that she might end up seeing people she didn't want to see. However Seto knew how to be a convincing person and never backed down when he thought he was right about something. He told her going there would help her put everything behind her, that she had to face it to make it go away and that seeing her friends from America would help.

Of course she didn't want to, but in the end she let him convince her and there she was, in New-York. She discovered Seto had a meddling side, somehow he got her friends numbers and told them she was coming so when she arrived, all her friends she totally ignored in the past months were there warmly welcoming her and treating her like a friend. She spent the entire day with them, at first they asked about her, how she was feeling and if she needed anything, then they apologized for not seeing there was something wrong and not being able to help her or Raven. Never once did they blame her, they said they knew she didn't mean to and that it was sad things ended up this way but there was nothing she could have done. Anzu was surprised, of all the people she expected would hate her, they were on top of the list, they had been friends with Raven way longer than with her. At one point the idea of doing a show popped up, when she was still at school they used to make performance in various clubs of the city to get some money, so with some financial support from Seto they ended up doing the biggest show they ever did and it was a huge success.

Now she felt as if all that was part of another life, as if she was reborn, or perhaps it was the old her that came back...or a mix of both. She knew what happened in the past years changed her forever, she realized that she could not stand having people yelling around her, it was making her uneasy and sudden movements scared her. She was ready to move on but she knew some things would take more time.

While her friends were telling her how great she was, she saw him, he was laying against the wall a little way back. She knew Seto wasn't a lover of mob and therefor would wait patiently for his turn to talk to her. But she didn't need him to say anything to understand what was going through his mind, she could see it all in his eyes: admiration, pride and dare she say it: love.

"I don't care what the world says about him." Shirley, her ex-roommate told her, whispering in her ear. "That guy is just so totally y love with you and I can tell you love him just as much. What are you waiting for?"

Her other friends nodded, grinning at her. "It's complicated." Anzu lowered her head but still looked at Seto out the corner of her eyes, she saw him raise an eyebrow, no doubt wondering about her sudden behavior.

Shirley sighed. "I know it's not easy, I'm sure it's hard to let someone near you like that again. But one day you'll have to get over it and give someone the change to love you and make you happy. I think you are ready, you just have to get over your fears."

"I don't know..."

"Well then, we'll help you figure it out." As Shirley said those words two of her other friends grabbed her arms and pulled her in front of Seto.

"Hey wait!" Anzu tried to protest but before she had the time to do anything she was in front of Seto, who was looking at them with an amused look, Anzu looked down, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Well then." Shirley said, "We'll see you tomorrow Anzu." She leaned in closer while the other girls goggled. "Then you can tell us all the juicy details." Anzu blushed even more as Shirley whispered those words, loud enough for Seto to hear. "Bye!" They all left quickly, still giggling, waving back at them.

"Sorry about that." Anzu said after a few moments of silence. She dared to take a peek at him and was relieve to see him actually smiling.

"It's alright, I get that a lot lately. Something actually tells me Meyli might have something to do with this." The young CEO replied simply, his sister had been on his back for the last few months and he knew she was the kind of person capable of actually getting people she didn't even knew in her plan to make him and Anzu an official couple. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired." Anzu replied simply.

"Then let's get back to the hotel." Seto said, handing her hey coat and leading the way outside.

* * *

The ride home was silent, Anzu was lost in thoughts concerning her and Seto. She knew she loved him, she kept looking at him whenever she could, she blushed when he was near her and she felt sad when he wasn't. She wanted to be with him, yet at the same time she was afraid. After what happened with Raven she was reluctant to offer her heart to someone else, she feared she might be hurt again and she didn't know if she could live through that again. Halfway to the hotel Anzu fell asleep, her head slid down until it rested against Seto's shoulder. In her sleeping state she grabbed the fabric of his sleeve and sighed with content, a blissful smile on her lips, Seto smiled softly and couldn't resist passing his hand through her hair.

* * *

Anzu woke up, she had no idea why, everything was pitch black and it was complete silence around her. She had the feeling something was missing. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness she looked around, she was in her hotel room, but how did she get there? The last thing she remembered was being in the limo with Seto, so she must have felt asleep and he brought her all the way here. Realizing she was still in her scene attire she decided to change in something more comfortable.

After putting on a light blur nightgown Anzu tried to get back to sleep but that weird feeling of emptiness just wouldn't go away. She didn't need to wonder about this feeling, she always felt that way after being close to Seto, it was him she missed. She looked at the alarm clock, it was two in the morning, surely Seto was asleep at such a time. After some arguing with herself she finally decided to go and check to prove herself right and try to make that feeling disappear.

She slowly walked toward the door of her room, she opened it silent and sighed, she could see a faint light through the halfway opened door of his room on the other side of the living room. _Figures_, _it's just like him to still be up at such a late hour, most likely working on top of that._ She thought. Now she had two choices, pretend he was asleep and try to get back to sleep or go see him and tell him how she felt. The thought of doing so scared her, she didn't want to go through what happened with Raven all over again. But her friends were right, if she kept running away she would never totally heal and she would mess all the chances she had of ever being loved.

Bitting her lower lip she advanced slowly toward his room, once in front of the door she tool a silent deep breath and peeked inside. Sure enough, he was sitting on his bed with his laptop in front of him, fixing the screen and typing quickly on the keyboard. He was wearing a dark blue pyjama pants without any shirt, giving Anzu a nice view of his lean and well-toned chest, his hairs were disheveled and some bangs were falling in front of his eyes. His mere sight was almost making her drool. Trying her best, and failing miserably, not to stare she considered the option of turning around when, as if sensing he was being watched, he stopped his work and looked at her. Her eyes widened and she resisted the urge of backing away, she had to do it. Fortunately Seto spared her the pain of figuring out what to say.

"Is everything alright?" He asked with the soft and caring tone he always used when talking to her, motioning for her to come in.

"I... couldn't sleep." She said sheepishly, taking a few steps in the room.

Seto closed his laptop and put it on the nightstand before getting up and approach her. "What's on your mind?" He said, raising her chin so that she was looking at him, she had the habit of fleeing his gaze and it bothered him.

Anzu gulped, god did she loved it when he did that, his finger brushing against her neck were sending shivers down her spine and she was so close to him she could feel the heat radiating from his body. It was more than she could take, giving in to her feelings she closed her eyes and stood on her toes as she locked lips with him. Anzu felt delicious sensation flow through her entire body as Seto quickly answered to her kiss.

After a few moments of pure bliss she felt Seto push against her, reluctantly she let him broke the kiss, the feeling of his lips still lingering on hers. Their lips were only millimeters apart, she could tell by looking at his eyes that he was doing great efforts not to close the almost nonexistent gap between them. "You don't have to do this." His lips brushed against hers as he whispered those words.

"Anzu smiled, looking up in his icy blue eyes. "I know." That was all Seto needed before claiming her lips and sneaking his arms around her waist, kissing her with all the passion he kept bottled up fo the past five months. He had waited to long for this and this time he wouldn't let anything take her away from him.

* * *

Arrow: Wait... I really wrote that? (light blush) please be kind, I really don't feel comfortable about writing that kind of romance or slightly sexual kinda stuff. I wish I could still say it's because I never kissed anyone though, now instead of not knowing what it truly feels like I think about my heartbreaking three days relationship, it kinda crushed my romantic side and my love of love(kick ex-boyfriend where it hurts) Why am I even still friend with that jerk. Still, if there is one thing worst than not having experience, it's having bad experience. Which is why it took me one more week to write this chapter, I really wanted to make it as good as I could and it took me some time to actually go through with this.

Well that was the last chapter of this story. Now what happens after that...I don't know I didn't stay to watch them. I'll probably write more story, though I'll hide for the next two weeks, I have mid term exam coming (gosh it's almost mid term already) so before that is done I won't write.

Still. Don't forget to review, it's your last chance for this story.


	29. Epilogue

About the epilogue: Well, I said I was going to do an epilogue to 'This isn't love' Well, as I was working on it, I ened up getting more and more idea for a cute little story, which would now result in a over 10 000 words epilogue lollll. So, I finally decided to do a full story, meaning, _**there will be a sequel**_ , I haven't decided on the name just yet. I said my next update will be the epilogue, which I wont do since I'm planning out a new story, but as you all know, writig a story ask for more preparation than an epilogue, so that will have to wait for a little while, nothing too long, but I'll need a little bit more time to prepare. Therefore I guess my next uptade will be the third chapter of Feelings that shouldn,t be.

On another note, for those of you you don't have me on their author alert, know that_** I already posted my new story**_, it's called 'feeling that shouldn't be' and guess what, yes it's also a Seto/anzu (which are getting harder to find these days. So check it out, and don't forget to put me in your author alert list if you want to be alerted when the sequel will come out.

I know I haven't updated much lately, but I admit it's more out of lazyness (watching all 100 episodes of -man was easier) But I promise I'll do better this year, it's my resolution for the new year.


End file.
